Heir To Apophis Slytherin
by Artemis225
Summary: Lilia Duvane was the new American student to Hogwarts.Having a secret about her ancestry, she help the trio and Draco get through the tough year at Hogwarts. Now in love with none other than Fred Weasley, she gets thrown head first into the Second Wizarding War. Set during OotP. Rated T for f bombs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sup everyone! This is my second story. Don't worry, I will NOT abandon the other on. I hate it when people do that. If you like this story, which is a Fred/OC. Check out my Dramione fan fic "When Even Hogwarts Got Tired of it All" Hope you like, don't forget to drop a review.

A/N #2: I am rewriting this story, adding so more fluff and more details and so on. I have no clue how long it will take me to do that, but it will eventually get done. I have written quite a bit more stuff since I've finished this one, so please go check me out and review! Love ya!

Lilia felt overwhelmed with all that was happening around her, bodies crushing her as she tried to walk through the narrow corridor to find an empty cart on the Hogwarts Express. She was tall, and while she towered over many of the other students, they all seemed to be staring at her. She tried to ignore the feeling of many eyes on her, but it was becoming more difficult by the second. So, when she saw a blond boy about her age sitting by himself, she hopped at the chance to get away from everyone else.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full," Lilia asked the blond boy, hoping that he would say yes.

"Yes, of course. I'm Draco Malfoy," he said as he offered her his hand to shake. The way he spoke was cocky, and although Lilia was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, she was already getting annoyed by him.

"Hi, my name Lilia Duvane. Nice to meet you," she gave him her award winning smile and took the hand, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Interesting accent. American," he asked her, his tone becoming one of derision and prejudice. Lilia was beginning to rethink her decision on sitting with him.

"Yes, I am American. Imagine my surprise when an owl popped into my home, offering a transfer to go to Hogwarts. I was excited, but my parents didn't quite approve," she told him, but really only to keep the conversation going. It became quiet when they couldn't really find anything else to say, which was what Lilia had begun to hope for. She didn't like the way he carried himself at all, and seeing his pointed face was beginning to bug her slightly.

"Do you come from a wizarding family," he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. He looked expectant of the fact, and she was almost a bit nervous to tell him no. She wanted to make friends, and if it wasn't the norm to be muggle-born then she didn't want to be the odd one out. Despite all of this, she told him the truth.

"Uh, no. Both my parents are muggles," she said slowly, and the young man sneered, and Lilia's guard immediately went up.

"So you're a filthy American Mudblood then? I knew it. It's bad enough that you're American, but you're muggleborn too! Get out," he practically yelled into her face. She was shocked by his reaction, and couldn't speak for a moment as he sneered into her face.

"What's your problem? What did I do to you? And why should I have to leave when you are the one that clearly has the problem here" Lilia said, her green eyes becoming stormy as her fury began to build up inside her, "You are the perfect definition of a bully. And I don't take kindly to bullies."

"What could you possibly do to me," Malfoy said, sounding particularly cocky, making Lilia's caramel skin flush red with anger.

"This," she said simply as she stood up and punched him square in the nose. Then she simply gathered her things and started to leave, leaving him whimpering on the floor in pain.

"You won't get away with this! My father will hear about this," Malfoy yelled as she opened the door sliding door to the small corridor. She turned her head around to look down at him, an indifferent look on her face.

"Go ahead. Tell him. I don't particularly care one way or the other," she told him as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away. When she felt that she had gotten far enough away she let the tears fall. She had never felt so humiliated before, and was glad that no one else was seeing her break down right now. She stopped at a little hallway, then sat down and let the tears flow hard down her face. She hadn't realized that two tall red-headed twins were watching her do this behind one of the cart doors.

"Should we go talk to her," the twin named George asked his twin Fred, looking at each other behind the glass, completely invisible to the upset girl.

"I think so. Do you think so," Fred asked, a huge grin on his face, already knowing the answer. He and his twin were always on the same wavelength, no matter what it was.

"I think so. Come on," George got up and walked to the door, Fred following him. They decided to stay quiet and wait until the girl noticed them. Lilia immediately felt a presence over her, but didn't know what it was. She looked up with her eyes only, her hair covering her face and the tears, and saw red-headed twins, standing there looking worriedly down at her.

"Can I help you? Or are you going to yell at me for being American and Muggle-born too," she said sarcastically, her face scrunched up in anger and hurt. One twin smiled gently down at her while the other spoke.

"Wouldn't think of it love. You wanna come sit with us? We have plenty of room," one twin told her with a huge grin on his face, trying to lighten her mood. It worked, if only a little bit.

She watched them wearily before deciding that they were ok. She nodded and slowly stood up and began to grab her bags, but one of the twins grabbed it before she could and carried it into the cart.

"We are Fred and George Weasley," the twins said simultaneously, huge grins on their faces again as they introduced themselves. Lilia smiled timidly back, still trying to figure out what was going through their minds. It was a lot harder than others, and she didn't know whether she was excited or worried about that fact.

"I'm Lilia Duvane, nice to meet you," Lilia said before raising her hand slowly to shake theirs. They took her hand one after the other, shaking it animatedly.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts? You did say you're from America. What part," the twin that she had figured out was Fred asked, and Lilia couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm he spoke. There was something about them that she instantly liked. They both seemed like such happy and fun people, and she hoped that they would become her friends throughout the year.

"I'm from California," she told them, earning a look of excitement from them.

"Where they make all the muggle movies? What's it called, Hollyforest," the twin she knew to be George asked. Her smile grew the more they spoke, her mood lightening much from her little fiasco earlier.

"Hollywood," she corrected instantly, and they gave her shrug, making her laugh, "And no, I'm from the Bay Area. It's father up north. I had gotten the Hogwarts letter asking me to take classes here. They said that I was so advanced that I qualified for OWLs, which is something we don't take in America. Hogwarts is the best school, and I couldn't pass the opportunity up," Lilia told them, her shyness leaving her completely, and she felt lighter as her sadness and anger completely left her.

"Really," George asked, "We are taking our NEWTs this year, and they say it's harder than the OWLs, but we are only going for three really, so we aren't really worried about them, easy stuff. Had our brother barmy for months, but then again, we always thought Percy wasn't completely there," George staged whispered and Lilia giggled. She stopped herself immediately when she heard the bubbly sound since she never giggled, and didn't want to sound like one of those girls. The boys didn't seem to notice the suddenly awkward air when Fred asked, "Do you know what house you'll be in."

"Houses," Lilia asked, confusion instantly filling her mind.

"Hogwarts has four houses after the four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat searches through your mind, deciding which house would best suit your needs to become a great witch or wizard. We are in Gryffindor! House of the brave and true," Fred explained, puffing up his chest in pride of his house.

"Hmm, well, I don't really know. I guess we'll find out when we get there," Lilia said, a huge smile overtaking her face. She was becoming more excited by the minute as they continued to talk. The three talked about everything and anything about the school. They laughed at pranks they had pulled, retelling the stories to Lilia. She was feeling as if she was on cloud nine, and didn't want to leave, especially if the twins were there as well. Soon it was dark, and she suddenly had to go to the bathroom. She stood up to go, when the cart went pitch black. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Then the moon came out from behind the clouds and gave an eerie glow to everything. She began to move to sit down when the train shook fiercely and she landed in the twins laps.

Her face close Fred's she chuckled before she whispered, "Nice catch," in his ear. She felt his arms wrap around her waist protectively and Lilia liked it. She liked it a lot. She was so used to having to protect herself that she enjoyed being protected by someone else. And it didn't hurt that she found Fred extremely attractive.

"I don't like this Gred," George said quietly, both of their bodies tense as they listened for whatever was out there.

"Neither do I Feorge. I don't like this one bit," Fred replied, feeling nervous just as Lilia's hot breath hit his neck to speak to him quietly.

"I think you can let go now," Lilia whispered as the tension grew thicker in the cart. Suddenly a dark hooded figured stepped in front of the door, their face hidden under a silver mask that had unique filigree on it. Lilia became frightened and on guard, her wand already in her hand, standing up on her feet, her body in a defensive position. Fred and George mimicked her, their wands pointing towards the dark man.

"Death Eaters," Fred and George cried simultaneously as the curses started flying. Lilia joined in the fight, the three of them easily overtaking the masked man. Soon two more masked people joined, and Lilia could feel the burn in her body from the fight, using her entire being to beat the opponent back. Suddenly there were three more people, another red headed boy, a brown curly-haired girl, and a dark haired boy with glasses fighting the dark hooded figures alongside them. Spells and curses were flying everywhere, and Lilia barely had time to duck, wondering where some or any adults were to help them get whoever these intruders were out.

Just as the wand fight was about to become more intense the Death Eaters left, smoke filling everything with black smoke. When the smoke cleared Lilia sat down, shocked and looked at the five of them. She was so confused and tired, her happy mood quickly dispelling from her. She had nothing to say, and she wanted to be at home, in her bed, getting ready to sleep. She sat up a little from her hunched over position, barely able to move from the remaining shock that had taken over her body. She looked into the others eyes, noticing their fear and determination.

"What the hell was that?"

A/N: just some background. Lilia is 15, but what would be her fourth year at Hogwarts is really her Fifth because she is so advanced in her classes. Dumbledore offered her a place at Hogwarts so that she could get the best education. It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth year and Fred and Georges seventh. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that," Lilia asked, shocked to the core at what had just happened. The lights suddenly came back on, and everyone looked around before sitting down in front of her. The trio that had come to help them sat straight across from her on the opposite seats, while Fred and George both sat on either side of her, George putting an arm around her shoulders, and Fred putting an arm around her waist. She felt an instant sense of safety again, and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Fred spoke first, "That was a Death Eater," he told her simply, making her anxiety shoot up again at the foreign words.

"What the hell is a Death Eater," Lilia's voice was getting higher and higher with every word.

"Death Eaters are basically Voldemort's minions. They do his bidding, which is more likely than not, killing people. I'm Harry by the way. And this Is Ron and Hermione," the dark haired boy in the center said, pointing to the red-headed boy and brown-haired girl on either side of him. Lilia noticed that he had green eyes just like hers. _Glad I'm not the only one then_, she thought to herself, then suddenly realized who she was talking to.

"You're the boy who lived! The Harry Potter! Oh my gosh, this is amazing," Lilia said excitedly. This was practically royalty sitting in front of her, and she didn't know how to react.

"You know who he is," Fred and George asked simultaneously, giving her confused looks. She nodded enthusiastically, the stories from her childhood running through her mind. Along with the memories of her family.

"Hell yea I know who he is. His story has reached all across the way to America. But if there are Death Eaters, that means that," Lilia stopped talking as another realization hit her. Voldemort and Harry's story has reached all the way to America, and she was sure that the entire Wizarding World knew Voldemort's intentions on taking control. So if Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts randomly, and openly, Voldemort was back.

"Voldemort is back. Since last year actually. But don't worry, Hogwarts is the safest place to be," Harry told her, trying to be reassuring, but Lilia could feel that that wasn't going to be the case this year. After talking for a few more minutes everyone began to get dressed in their school robes. Everyone put on their Gryffindor ties and their robes had the Gryffindor insignia, all of them, except for Lilia. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her confused, Fred jumped in before she could speak.

"She's new here, she hasn't been sorted yet," he explained to them. The trio understanding, had their mouths open as if saying 'Oh' and nodded their heads slowly simultaneously. Lilia gave Fred a small glare for answering for her, but then decided it wasn't that big of a deal so shrugged then sat down waiting for the train to pull into Hogwarts.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

The six of them were waiting for the carriages to come and pick them up when a certain blond boy came swaggering up to them with a sneer. Fred and George stepped in front of her defensively, but Lilia put her hands on their shoulders to have them move to the side. When they did, she matched Malfoy sneer for sneer.

"You got a problem Malfoy? Or did you want another punch in the face," Lilia spoke to him, her voice sounding like she had just come straight out of Oakland. She heard the snickers behind her, but ignored them as she stared down the young blond. He sneered back at her, but looked slightly embarrassed for what had transpired earlier. She could tell that he hated being humiliated.

"Watch where you step Mudblood, bad things happen to people who don't pay attention," Malfoy said, though fear obvious in his eyes under the sneer. He then swaggered off, leaving Lilia to start laughing. The others joined her, laughing at the hilarity of the entire situation.

"Is he actually serious? This guy cracks me up," Lilia said as tears from laughter fell down her face.

"Yes, he is serious. You're really only one of two people who have actually punched him," Harry told her, a huge smile on his face.

"Really? Who is the other person?"

"Me," Hermione said, raising her hand. Lilia gave her a huge high five in honor of this as they continued talking about what they've done to Malfoy over the years.

"He was turned into a ferret last year, and attacked by a Hippogryff the year before that. Not too many friendly things have happened to him over the years," Ron told them all as they got onto the carriage.

"If he tried to act like that at my old school, the wands go down and the fists go up. We are much more accepting of Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods at my other school," Lilia told them, a huge grin on her face.

"What school did you go to before Lilia," Hermione asked, her face full of curiosity.

"I went to Pigfarts in Napa Valley. Weird name I know, but they have a good curriculum, so you can't complain," Lilia said as she shrugged. She began missing her friends, and most of all, her mom. When the six of them arrived at Hogwarts Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told her that they were going to go sit down. That's when a very tall, stern looking woman walked up to her. The older woman had emerald green robes on, with a black witch's hat. Her glasses were tilted down on her nose to get a good look at all of the new students. She scared Lilia immensely, making her vow to never get on the wrong side of her.

"Hello Miss Duvane. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor house. You will be sorted with the first years, but you will be going last because of you special circumstances. I trust you have heard about what the four house are," Professor McGonagall said all in one breath, it took Lilia a second to wrap her head around all that she was saying, but finally she did.

"Yes, I have heard about the four houses," Lilia tried to say with confidence, but her voice shook a little bit with nervousness.

"Very well then. The headmaster Professor Dumbledore will introduce you before the sorting begins, and then you will stand at the very end of the line until it is you turn," Professor McGonagall looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes Professor," Lilia said politely as she stood in front of the first years. She gave them a little smile, noticing the scared looks on their faces. She crouched down a little bit to speak to a shivering girl in front of her, "Are you a tiny bit scared," the shivering girl nodded, Lilia continued, "Me too. This is my first time getting sorted here also. We'll get through it together though right?" When the shivering girl nodded again a little voice came out, "My name is Alexa."

"Hi Alexa, I'm Lilia. I'll hold your hand until you get sorted if you want," Lilia offered, the girl nodded again, and Lilia clasped her small hand. When the doors open, Lilia walked with her down the walk way between the tables. Lilia smiled down at the girl, and then whispered to her, telling her that she would be right back. When the girl nodded, she let go of the girl's hand, then walked up to where an old man with a long white beard stood, he also had a twinkle in his eyes.

"I would now like to present Miss Lilia Duvane. She has transferred her from America to get the education that only Hogwarts has to offer. Please treat her with the upmost respect," Professor Dumbledore said, a warm applause came from everyone. After they calmed down Professor Dumbledore began to speak again when there was a small woman in all pink cleared her throat.

"Professor, I believe it is my turn to speak," the short woman said sweetly, but you could hear annoyance underneath.

"Of course Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said to her then turned back to the school, "I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Delores Umbridge," he waited for an applause, but very little came. The short woman in all pink smiled sweetly, disgustingly so, then went in front of Dumbledore to speak.

"Hello students of Hogwarts. I was sent here from the Ministry to oversee how things are run here at Hogwarts. I only have your best interest at heart, and I promise to only teach you the best way I can. That being said, I will be acting more or less as Headmaster until I believe that they have met Ministry standards," she stopped talking when there were a few people yelled out in anger, most of it coming from Fred and George, after they settled down she continued, "Us at the Ministry only have your best interests at heart."

"Dumbledore does have our best interests at heart," one of the twins yelled, Lilia couldn't tell which one from so far away. Lilia saw the patience running thin on the toad-like Umbridge.

"That may be, but for the moment I'm running things here at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So you best be getting used to it," Umbridge said tersely, then gave another disgustingly sweet smile and walked away.

"Now on with the sorting, "Dumbledore said cheerfully as if nothing happened and the sorting began. It felt like a million years to Lilia, who began to wish that she had gotten sorted first. Her heart rate began to pick up speed though as it came closer and closer to the end of the list of names. Soon, there were only a couple of first years left, and it was Alexa's turn for Professor McGonagall to call her up.

"Alexa Wilson," McGonagall said loudly. Alexa walked up to the stool, shivering with fear the whole way. When she sat down and had the sorting hat placed on her head in no time at all the sorting yelled, "Slytherin!" Alexa grinned wide then hopped off the stool and ran to the Slytherin table. Only one more student left, which was sent to Hufflepuff. Then it was Lilia's turn.

"Lilia Duvane," McGonagall called. The entire hall was quiet as she walked up to the stool, her back tall and her head held high. She sat down on the small stool, her heart feeling like it was about to beat out of her chest. She then felt the hat being placed on her head.

"Oh, you have a strong mind. A very strong mind," the Hat said to no one in particular, but Lilia was listening intently, "You are caring like a Hufflepuff, the brain of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor, and the slyness of a Slytherin. But where to put you," the Sorting Hat said above her, Lilia began to feel even more nervous as it continued to speak, "You're thinking about the Weasley boy aren't you? Your worried about what he would think, if he would still be your friend? If you were placed in Slytherin."

"Yes," Lilia whispered as thought of Fred came to her mind, hoping that the Hat would make the best choice for her, so that she can be his friend.

"You could do many great things in Slytherin, many great things. And yet Gryffindor is where you heart lies," there was a moment of silence, "AH! I know where to put you now," he told her, almost excited by the prospect. The Sorting Hat went quiet again, every one watching them with bated breath, and then the Sorting Hat said something that no one would have expected, "Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin."

A/N: That's the end of the rewrite of chapter two. Keep in mind, I will probably be making the chapters longer as time moves on, since I realized how much more potential this story has! Hope you liked it. And any AVPM fans hopefully got the Pigfarts reference! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

This is me disclaiming everything.

A/N: Look at me! Two rewrites in less than 24 hours! Congrats to me! Didn't necessarily feel like writing an entire new chapter for whatever story I'm working, but that I should keep my mind busy. So, here's the next part.

Previously on How Fred Met Lilia: Lilia meets Harry, Hermione, and Ron. After making fun of Malfoy, the head to the castle where Lilia is to be sorted. She makes a new little friend named Alexa, and she gets sorted into TWO houses. Wonder what's going to happen next. Now back to the story!

The entire room went into a shocked uproar when they heard what the Sorting Hat said. Dumbledore walked up to them on the stool, Lilia seeing the worried look on his face. She could tell that he was speaking directly to the hat when he said, "Are you sure? You are aware that this has never happened before?"

"Yes, but she has a spark in her. A spark that could help you in due time Albus," the hat said slowly. Dumbledore simply nodded then removed the hat from her head and spoke to Lilia directly, "Please follow McGonagall to my office Ms. Duvane. We have many things to discuss." Dumbledore nodded his head to McGonagall and to a greasy haired, dark clothed man that reminded Lilia a lot of a vampire. She nodded in understanding and followed McGonagall and the greasy haired man out of the hall to a back room. Before she exited the hall completely, she saw Fred jump up getting ready to follow her, a worried and confused look on his face. But when she gave him a reassuring smile and a wink he sat back down, even though she could tell it was reluctantly.

Lilia continued to walk down the corridors behind the two professors when they reached a large gargoyle statue. "Ice Mice," McGonagall said to the statue, and a spiral staircase began to spin up. Lilia continued to follow McGonagall up the stairs until they reached the large office of the Headmaster. There were pictures all around the room, what Lilia assumed were past headmasters. And little trinkets that Lilia was itching to touch. She continued to look around the room in amazement when her sights caught on to a large red bird at a corner of a large wood desk. Lilia walked over to it, watching it closely. She had never seen anything as magnificent as this phoenix, and felt honored to be in the presence of such a creature. When the bird put out its beak to be petted, Lilia obliged happily.

"Aren't you pretty," Lilia began to coo to the bird just as Dumbledore walked in.

"We have quite the situation on our hands here Ms. Duvane. This is Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House," Dumbledore pointed to the greasy haired man, who simply nodded before Dumbledore continued on, "You have been sorted into two houses Ms. Duvane. This has never happened before in the history of this school. You can either choose, or stay in both houses. It is your choice."

"I think," Lilia began to speak, but then thought a bit more for a couple of seconds, realizing that this wasn't an easy answer to give. It could potentially be life altering. When she reached her decision she spoke again, "I think I would like to stay in both houses. I think they can both give me what I need to become a good witch."

"Very well then, which house dorms would you like to sleep in," Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I would like to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms," Closer to a certain someone, I don't think that's creepy, she thought to herself as thoughts of Fred came to her mind. The old man smiled gently at her, as he knew exactly what she had been thinking. This startled Lilia a little bit, but she smiled back.

"Very well then, Professor McGonagall will show you to your dorms. Good night Ms. Duvane," Dumbledore said to her, nodding to McGonagall who then walked promptly out of the large office.

"Good night Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape," Lilia nodded to Snape then followed McGonagall out. When she reached the bottom, two red headed twins were waiting for her, and a huge smile cut across her face when she saw them, "Fred! George!"

"Hello Love. So what house are you in," Fred asked her as he walked up and gave her a tight hug. She hugged him back, taking a deep breath, enjoying his scent that wrapped around her like a blanket. It comforted her in more ways than she could imagine.

"Gryffindor," Lilia told them, both boys beaming, then she said the second house, "and Slytherin." Their faces fell almost instantly. Lilia began to wonder if she had made the right decision.

"Slytherin? Slytherin has pushed out more dark wizards than any other house to date. You-Know-Who was in Slytherin. Malfoy is in Slytherin," Fred told her, distress obvious on his face. They stopped when they caught sight of McGonagall's disapproving look on her face.

"I trust you can show Ms. Duvane to the Gryffindor common room then Mr. Weasley. And Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, her tone clipped. She had been listening to the conversation up until then and hoped that one Mr. Fred Weasley wasn't going to let prejudice get in the way of things.

"Yes Professor, we'll show her there," George spoke this time, even though McGonagall couldn't tell after all of these years.

"Very well then. You are lucky I didn't dock points for being out past curfew, see you in class tomorrow gentlemen, and Ms. Duvane," McGonagall said with a nod then walked off in the opposite direction. When they felt she was a good distance away they continued their conversation as they walked to the Gryffindor common room. Lilia was becoming heated at how Fred was dealing with everything. She knew her decision would be life altering, but she didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"You know what Fred," Lilia began. She could still see the distress in his eyes, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed at how he was bombarding her, "I would hope that you wouldn't care what house I was in, especially after getting to know each other a bit today. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm in both Gryffindor and Slytherin? I want to be your friend, but if this is how you treat people over something that doesn't affect my education in the slightest, then maybe I was wrong." She watched him, her eyes pleading him to say something to contradict her, to say that he was the friend that she wanted him to be.

"I am that friend Lil," he told her, she almost let out the breath that she was holding, but sneakily let it out through her nostrils. Fred still caught this act though and gave her a smile, "Come on, let's get you to the common room." They animatedly talked the whole way, George watching them quietly, only putting in his opinion when he had to. He saw their interaction and couldn't help but smile at the thought of them together.

When they finally reached the common room, they had walked in on a tense moment. All the older boys were standing around as two figures stalked up the stairs angrily. Lilia watched this, but didn't say anything; fortunately Fred was the one that spoke first.

"Oi, Seamus. What's going on," Fred asked a short boy with closely cropped hair and broad shoulders.

"Harry and your brother is what's going on. Do you believe this rubbish that he's saying about you-know-who," the boy named Seamus said with a thick Scottish brogue. Lilia instantly didn't like him.

"You got a problem with Harry and my brother," Fred asked, anger showing clearly in his eyes. George moved beside him, their broad shoulders and muscles flexed as they crossed their arms menacingly. Lilia took a large gulp at the sight.

"It seems like he wants us in danger! And after what the Daily Prophet and the Minister have said, I'm inclined to agree with them," Seamus said, walking up to Fred, coming only a few inches away from his face. Lilia saw the trouble that was about to happen and broke it up, stepping in between the two young men.

"Ok guys, that's enough. We all have had a long day, and we're tired, and saying things that we don't mean," Lilia said softly, using her voice to calm them down. She didn't touch Seamus, but gently pushed Fred away.

"I mean every word! And who the hell are you to tell me what to do," Seamus said, getting in her face now. All Lilia could do was smile, as she put her hand on Fred's chest to stop him from beating up the boy.

"I'm fresh new eyes to shed light on the situation," Lilia said simply, everyone looking at her as if she had gone insane.

"I don't care, stay out of this. You have no idea what is going on, your American, you don't have to face this every day. With the boy who lived thinking he was better than everybody else," Seamus said with a sneer, Lilia smiled again before she spoke, trying to calm down her annoyance. It didn't work particularly well.

"Tell me Seamus. You have a mother and a father correct," Lilia asked as she moved away from his close proximity, instantly feeling more in control of her emotions without having him in her face.

"Yea, what of it?"

"What does Harry have? He has no family, people try to kill him every day for no god damn reason other than the fact that Voldemort said to," she heard the gasps as she said Voldemort's name, then continued, "You say that I don't know anything about this because I'm American? I may not live with this threat so close to home as you do, but you seem to forget that Voldemort wants to take over the wizarding _world,_ not just England, Scotland, and Ireland. No you guys are cowering behind fear, believing anything that piece of shit called a newspaper says because the Ministry told it to. Now you turn your back on someone that needs you. And what is your proof that Voldemort doesn't exist," she asked him, her eyebrows up in inquiry. When all he did was stutter she continued.

"I have heard about the situation that has happened with Cedric Diggory in America! And when a boy drops dead of his own accord, I know that there is dark magic behind it. So do not tell me that I don't know what's going on," she yelled in his face, her body shaking with fury. She saw the shock on his face and continued, "We are in this together whether I'm American or not. Whether I'm half-blood, pure-blood, or muggle-born, I'm still in the same amount of danger that you are in. Voldemort is back, the Ministry has taken over Hogwarts. You are in Gryffindor house, where you are supposed to be brave and true. Well, from where I'm standing, all I see is a bunch of cowardly hypocritical little boys," Lilia sneered at them all, seeing them look at her with wide eyes, shocked at her speech. She grabbed her bag and spoke directly to Fred and George, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning."

After it was quiet for a few more minutes, and he thought that Lilia was out of ear shot, Neville spoke, "My Gran thinks that the Daily Prophet is the one that's rubbish. She's cancelled our subscription."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure my name isn't JK Rowling…nah, it isn't.**

**A/N: BookKailei; you'll just have to wait and see won't you? ;) And thanks for the encouragement! I see tons of alerts but no reviews! Come on people!**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia:** Lilia decides to be in both houses…. Doesn't sound good to me. Will this ruin her developing relationship with Fred? Not to mention to the fact that she had gotten into a morals clash with Seamus. Not a good way to start off in the Gryffindor house…..or is it? **Now on with the story!**

Lilia walked up to the fifth year girls' dorm room, since she was, essentially, a fifth year. Her temper was on a very rickety edge, and the slightest thing could've set her off. When she got up to the room she saw Hermione already in her school books, ignoring two girls who were chatting quite viciously. At every squeal, Lilia noticed Hermione roll her eyes. After she heard Lilia chuckle Hermione gave her thankful eyes and introduced her to the two girls.

Hermione took her by the hand and had a huge smile on her face as she walked her over to one gorgeous Indian girl, and a pretty blonde girl, "Lilia, this is Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. Lavender, Parvati, this is Lilia. She just transferred here from Pigfarts in America." Hermione's smile grew even wider as Lavender and Parvati practically pounced on Lilia, asking her tons of questions.

"What's America like? Are the guys hot there? Do you see a lot of famous people," they continued on until Lilia stopped them laughingly, answering all of their questions.

"America is not as interesting as it is here. The guys can be hot there, and unfortunately I don't see that many famous people," Lilia watched their eager expressions turn sullen. Lilia couldn't help but chuckle at their faces. Soon the conversation took a turn for the serious.

"We heard what you said to the guys down there," Lavender started, sounding shy all of a sudden, "We totally agree with you a hundred percent. We were actually talking about." Lilia became very angry at the thought them simply talking about what had happened down stairs, and she certainly voiced her opinion about this.

"If you felt so strongly about this, why weren't you down there," Lilia asked, her green eyes turning smoky with anger.

"We don't really fight with the guys on matters like this. Only Hermione and Ginny due really, at least in this house," Parvati spoke this time, kind of shrinking away from Lilia's eye contact.

"Maybe next time you could also not be hypocritical cowards and speak your mind. I'm going to go to sleep," Lilia said in the same tone of finality as she had Seamus. She picked a bed, set her stuff down and went through her nightly routine to help her relax. _This isn't how I wanted to start my first day,_ she thought to herself as she set her head on her pillow, thinking about tomorrows classes.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

"Hey Lil, sit with us," Lilia heard Fred call as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Although it was quite a bit emptier than last night, the Great Hall seemed to still be teaming with life. Lilia smiled as she made way to where Fred and George were, but then she was stopped by a familiar sneering voice.

"Oi, Duvane. Why don't you go somewhere else. We don't want you here to contaminate the food," Malfoy called to her. All of his friends started to cackle as if it was the most hilarious joke ever. Lilia turned around slowly, smiling to the group, trying to get her ever rising temper under control.

"Hey Malfoy, why don't you go somewhere else before we all catch your stupidity," Lilia called back, earning honest laughs from whole of Gryffindor table, most of Ravenclaw, and some of Hufflepuff. Malfoy moved from where he was at the Slytherin table, storming up to her, his eyes dark grey from anger.

"Go home Mudblood. No one wants you here. You don't belong here, and you definitely don't belong in Slytherin. Don't ever talk to me that way again," his sneer ever more prevalent on his face as he spoke, Lilia could see his wrinkles from the furrowing of his eyebrows from anger, he was so close. Lilia heard a couple of people get up and felt multiple presences behind her, but refused to break eye contact with Draco.

She smiled sweetly at him again, "Why don't you stop being a pretentious brat and quit acting like you own the fucking world. Because, again, contrary to your belief, you don't own me."

"Bad things happen to mudbloods who don't listen," Malfoy said threateningly.

"I'm from the Bay, ok? I'm from the hardest parts of Oakland where people get shot every day. I've had to learn how to protect myself both with wand and fist. So don't think for a second that a threat is gonna make me scared of you, because it isn't. So, like I said, quit acting like you own the world, because there are a lot bigger and badder things then you. So, if you'll excuse me. I would like to east some breakfast before class," Lilia began to turn away but then remembered something, "Oh, and," she began speaking parsel tongue. Only the people close enough to her could hear it. Draco looked at her with wide eyes, as did everyone else that could hear her before she began speaking normally again, "I said that hopefully after hearing this, you would agree that I do belong in Slytherin, because I have become aware of some family as of recent, and I had learned some interesting things as of recent," she got closer to Malfoy's ear to whisper to him, so only he could hear what she said, "I am heir to Apophis Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's brother." With that, she stomped away to the Gryffindor table, leaving Draco, and Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, looking after her with shocked eyes. All she could do was smile.

**A/N: What? Slytherin has a brother! And Lilia is that brother's descendent? Doesn't that make her related to the most evil and most powerful wizard in the world? Is she telling the truth? Or did she just want Draco to eat his own words? Not such a mudblood after all eh? And how is Fred going to react to this? You'll just have to wait until next time…..MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Drop a review please! Oh, and if I got the Oakland part wrong, please tell me, I can't remember what city I put. Thanks! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia: **We find out that Lilia is a descendent of Apophis Slytherin, brother to Salazar. That makes her related to Voldemort, how will Fred react to this new information. And how did Draco take this all? **Now back to the story!**

"You can speak parsel tongue Lilia! But only descendents of the Slytherin family speak parsel tongue," Hermione said, trailing off as a realization hit her. Lilia saw her face and nodded slightly in confirmation, then sighed, knowing she had to tell them all her secret.

"I'm not going to be able to eat, huh," she said, knowing her answer already. She got up and led them to their common room. When they got there, the six of them sat in a circle, Fred and George sitting on either side of Lilia, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting across from them.

"Spill, now Lilia," Fred told her sternly, confusion and fear in his eyes. Lilia looked around for a second, making sure no one was there. When she was sure they were all alone, she began.

"I am a descendent of Apophis Slytherin," she told them simply. After a few seconds of an uproar she continued, "I am technically muggle-born, my mother is a full muggle, while my father was born muggle, but came from a half-blood family. I know this is a lot to take in." She said this specifically to Fred, a look of pleading in her eyes for him to understand. But there was confusion in his eyes, and beneath it all, some hate.

"So you are related to Voldemort basically," he said to her, his voice quiet but you could hear the anger.

"yes, but Apophis did not have the same views as his brother! And my family doesn't share the same views as Voldemort. I don't share those same views. Please believe me," her voice began to break, everyone just watched the confrontation quietly, wondering what was going to happen next.

"That's pretty hard to do after you lied," Fred said with a sneer.

"I didn't lie."

"But you didn't tell the truth! You used your family heritage to your advantage, you belong in Slytherin," Fred told her hatefully. Everyone watched him, surprised at the way he was reacting. Lilia looked at him with hurtful eyes, then they were replaced with anger.

"You are the one that has lied Fred, not me! You said you would be my friend no matter what! At least Slytherins are up front about their bullshit. You do it behind the backs of your friends," Lilia stood up now, planning on heading out to talk to Dumbledore.

"Where are you going Lilia? We can get through this, worse thing have happened," George and the other three told her as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door to exit the common room.

"I'm saving you the trouble of being in my presence. I'm going to Slytherin," she told them simply, then she left, slamming the portrait behind her.

Everyone looked at Fred with angry eyes, George even smacked him at the back of his head, hard.

"Ow, what was that for," Fred asked, rubbing his head, then he saw their angry looks, "What?"

"You acted like a right prat then Fred," Ron told his brother stonily.

"He acted like a right ass hole! What the hell were you thinking Fred! This is like when we found out Harry could speak parsel, and everyone judged him," Hermione yelled at him, Fred shrunk away slightly, then looked away from everyone to the fire.

"She lied," Fred said quietly, but everyone heard him loud and clear.

"She didn't tell us her lineage, and frankly she doesn't have to. It's her business, and with kind of reaction, I'm not surprised she hadn't said anything before," Harry told Fred, knowing exactly how Lilia felt at the moment.

"And now she's transferring to Slytherin. Who knows how they are going to influence her over there, especially now that she's angry at us. And last night didn't help," George told his twin, feeling shock and anger at how he had reacted.

"What happened last night," Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Lilia told Seamus and the guys off about Voldemort being back and you. It was amazing," George told them, a small smile at the memory.

"You really messed things up Fred. You better beg for forgiveness, because this isn't going to end well with her being in Slytherin. Fix it now," Hermione told him as she grabbed her stuff and turned to Ron and Harry, "Come on guys. We have DADA, maybe we can speak to her there after class." The trio left, all of them glaring at Fred. He just continued to stare at something on the floor.

When the twins were alone George spoke to him more calmly, "I know that you are upset about her not telling you. And I know that you already have feelings for her. But being Slytherin is going to change her, and not for the better. You better fix things soon Fred, because that girl isn't going to come crawling back." George soon left his brother to think about what he said. Fred just continued to stare at the ground.

**A/N: This doesn't sound very promising to me… Not good Fred. Till next time, drop a review please! I know your reading it, and I would love to get some feedback on what you think, other than one person( I love you though BookKailei!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia: **Fred acts like an ass. Now Lilia leaves and transfers to slytherin. While I was gone, she had a discussion with Dumbledore about switching to Slytherin. Now the Trio are gonna try to get her back. Will they succeed? Let's find out! **Now back to the story!**

"Hey Lilia! Wait up," the trio called to her as she had gotten to the DADA classroom doors. She stopped and smiled, but they could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry about what had happened earlier," she said to them when they finally reached her. They walked into a loud and crowded classroom, finding seats near each other so they could continue talking.

"You have nothing to apologize for Lilia," Hermione told her, a smile on her face.

"Does this mean you're going to be staying in Gryffindor," Ron asked suddenly, excitement in his voice.

"No. I'm in Slytherin and staying in Slytherin," she told them, resolve in her voice, straitening her back to enunciate her point.

"But why? I don't get it, why would you wanna go into the house that everyone hates," Harry asked her, confusion furrowing his brow.

"To prove a point. That houses don't matter, it's the way that a lot of the Slytherins were raised that they have those views, not the house they were put in. And I'm living proof of that," Lilia told them as an enchanted paper bird began flying over-head, people tried catching, but the bird eluded their grasp. Suddenly it caught on fire, and burned until it gently floated down in front of Parvati and Lavender, both looking sadly at the ash bird that now lies on their desk. Then they heard a small voice clear her throat. Everyone looked at the pink clad woman that stood before them, Delores Umbridge.

"Good Morning class," she said chipper, books suddenly appearing on a tall, lanky boy and a girl with dark hair and a face that reminded Lilia of a pug's desk. Umbridge continued to talk as she passed out the books, "These are your books issued by the Ministry to help you learn how to safely and effectively learn defense against the dark arts."

"So we're not practicing magic," Lilia asked Umbridge, looking at the book confusedly at her book on her desk.

"Why on earth would you need to practice magic dear? We at the Ministry believe that these will get you through your OWLS this year," Umbridge said, now here smile seemed fake and she was forcing herself to look annoyed.

"Maybe we need to protect ourselves from what's out there," Harry said now, everyone looked toward him, seeing what he was going to say.

"What is out there dear to protect yourself from," Umbridge asked, some of the disgusting sweetness leaving her voice.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said sarcastically, "maybe Lord Voldemort," he looked her in the eyes straight on, everyone began to whisper at the mention of Lord Voldemort, and the fact that Harry said his name out loud.

"He isn't back Mr. Potter, and I must ask you to refrain from saying such things," Umbridge told him, looking upset, her smile totally strained this time.

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord then," Harry began before he was cut off by Umbridge's high pitched voice.

"We will raise our hands in class ," when it was totally silent she smiled her disgusting sweet smile at the class, "Now, we are doing what is best for you. We believe that this is the best way to teach you what you need to learn." Umbridge continued on like this for several more minutes before she had them do book work. Lilia was soon bored, and by the end of class she felt brain dead. When the bell rang everyone quickly packed their stuff up quickly and left the classroom as fast as they could.

"Well, that was productive," Lilia told the trio sarcastically.

"This isn't going to work! In no way is that stupid book going to prepare us for our OWLS, let alone Voldemort," Hermione said angrily, her hands shaking as she gripped the book in her hands tightly.

"I agree with you Hermione, but what can we do about it," Harry looked at her expectantly, waiting for one of her brilliant ideas.

"Let me think about it," Hermione told them cryptically. Lilia looked at them and smiled when she saw two red headed twins walking toward them. Fred saw her and made eye contact. Lilia knew he was doing this and quickly looked away before hastily speaking to the trio.

"I've got a free period, I'll see you guys later," with that she practically ran away in the opposite in direction, toward the Slytherin common room. Fred saw this and couldn't help but feel the hurt in his heart. The trio looked confusedly at Lilia's back then turned forward again and saw Fred standing in the middle of the hallway, looking lost and sad.

"You better fix this soon Fred," Hermione told him as they walked by, leaving him to feel the guilt that had been building up since that morning.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Lilia ran into the common room, slamming the door behind her, leaning on the back of it to catch her breath and sighing at the memory of Fred's hurt and lost face. Then she heard a familiar drawl that she didn't want to hear today of all days, especially causing everything that has happened in the first place.

"So you have transferred over to Slytherin Duvane," Malfoy said to her from the couch, never tearing his eyes from the fire that was crackling in the fireplace.

"Yes, I have, you got a problem with that Malfoy," Lilia said to him, a sneer on her face, feeling hate towards him.

"Yes, I do. Your ungrateful Duvane," Malfoy told her, finally setting his gaze on her.

"I'm ungrateful? That's rich coming from the snot nosed brat that can't even stick up for himself," Lilia said, walking around the couch, trying to ignore him.

"Your ungrateful because you came here Duvane. I meant it when I said you don't belong here. You should have stayed in Gryffindor, that's where you truly belong."

"Why do you care Malfoy? You were calling me a mudblood less than four hours ago," Lilia told him, coming to the other side of the couch, anger in her eyes.

"And I meant it! Now get out of here! No one wants you here," Malfoy yelled at her, standing up, looking at her with fire in his grey eyes.

"They are just going to have to deal with it aren't they? Leave me alone Malfoy, I won't be bated by you again. You screwed everything up for me! I have nowhere else to go, you son of a bitch," Lilia yelled back, her body shaking from the fury.

"I can't do this anymore," Malfoy said to himself then sighed and turned back to her, "I'm trying to protect you! Don't you get it? No one here likes the fact that you were sorted into both Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin. You'll be better off in Gryffindor," he told her, sounding dejected.

"Why," Lilia asked as she stared at him with wide eyes, not understanding what was going on.

"Why do I act like such an ass," he waited until she nodded before continuing, "I have to. I'm a Malfoy. If I don't then people get hurt, and I can't have that on my conscience. So do us all a favor, and go back to Gryffindor."

"No," Lilia said with such a tone of finality that Malfoy jumped up from the shock.

"Do you know the last time someone was in your shoes," Malfoy asked her, when she shook her head he chuckled, "Apophis Slytherin was born twenty years after Hogwarts was established. He was the only other person to have been sorted in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. He loved a muggle, they got married, had kids, his family disowned him, and he faded into the black, to never be heard of again. And then you come along ruining the status quo. Making me worry for you! And now, if my father finds out that I'm even sitting next to you, he would hurt my mother. There are deep repercussions for you to stay here Duvane."

"Why would you worry for me?" Lilia was still confused by this entire situation.

"I knew you were bad news from the start Duvane. You are a lot braver than I am though. Please, just go away," Malfoy pleaded to her. She could see the fear in his eyes, and could see the lost little boy that has had to grow up all too quickly.

"I can't," Lilia told him, her voice quiet with sadness and fear.

"Why not!"

"Because I have nowhere else to go! I didn't exactly make friends in Gryffindor house Malfoy!"

"But they won't kill you! Let me do this one good deed for once in my life, and not be the scared little shit that no one likes."

"You are much braver than you think Malfoy. Give yourself more credit?"

"I can name 50 people that would say otherwise Duvane," Malfoy told her, rolling his eyes at her comment.

"I think it's about time to ruin the status quo Malfoy. And if you want to do that one good deed, be my friend," Lilia told him with a smile.

"People will get hurt."

"People have been hurt, and will continue to get hurt until you make a difference Malfoy. If you wanna do that one good deed, this is the place to start." Lilia watched him closely for a couple of minutes, watching the various face expressions play across his face. Fear, anger, hope. She could practically hear the gears working in his brain, trying to make the right decision.

Finally he conceded, none to happily though, "Fine. I could use a friend anyway," he told her, half-jokingly, a small smile on his face. Lilia realized how she would like to see that smile more often. Lilia smiled back then grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch, he couldn't help but laugh, "Not even five seconds, and your already dragging me places, amazing."

"We, are going for a walk. You could use some color, you looking a little pasty," Lilia beamed at him, hoping all hopes that she made the right decision in doing this.

"Heaven forbid," Malfoy said mockingly as he was dragged out of the door and into the sun.

Fred walked around the lake, wondering how he could have been such an idiot. _How could I have done this? I don't act like this! This is how Ron acts whenever Hermione gets a guy to like her,_ Fred thought to himself as he stared into the Black Lake, wondering what lied in the dark depths.

He was roused out of his thoughts when he heard laughing. He turned around to see Lilia and Malfoy collapsing onto the grass, looking like they were having the time of their lives. Fred felt jealousy at the fact that Malfoy the ferret got her beautiful smile. That's when he sucked it up and walked over to the couple.

Lilia hadn't noticed Fred until he was standing over her, blocking the sun and causing a shadow to fall over her. When she looked up, she felt a small pang in her heart, knowing he was something she couldn't' have. It was silent as Malfoy watched the two of them, not saying anything, that's when he broke the silence.

"Will you two kiss and make up already! I'm getting bored," Malfoy said in his pompus drawl, not really meaning the last part.

"Shut up Ferret," Fred said to him, never breaking eye contact with Lilia. He looked into her green eyes a bit longer before he kneeled down in front of her, a pleading look on his face, "Please forgive me."

"Why should I," Lilia said, knowing she already had.

"Because I'm stupid and an ass and probably don't deserve it," Fred told her, grabbing her small hands in his large ones. She could feel the calluses from his years of Quidditch, and all she could do was stare.

Malfoy broke in again, "Please forgive this Weasel before I do it for you." He couldn't help but smile at the glare she gave him.

"You really hurt me Fred," Lilia said to him, putting her full attention on him, and his crystal blue eyes.

"I know I did. And I don't usually act like that. I promise that it won't happen again, and if it does, you can smack me," he told her; grinning at the smile she gave him.

"I'll probably do a lot more than that. But," she paused, making an expression as if she was thinking about it, "I guess I could forgive you."

"Really," Fred's smile got even wider at her words.

"How could I not," she asked rhetorically as Fred lifted her up in a huge hug, spinning her around from joy. When they got dizzy from all of the spinning, Fred stopped, holding onto her in a tight hug. When he released her, and she looked into his face, she realized at how close their faces were to each other. She looked into his eyes, allowing their warm breaths to mingle, thinking about the feel of his lips on hers, then Malfoy spoke, breaking the spell.

"As much as I like to watch you two snog all afternoon, we have class Lil, we need to go," Malfoy said to them, acting as if he was bored, but had really been watching them closely, wishing they would just kiss already.

That's when something finally clicked for Fred after he had totally releasing Lilia, along with their moment. He looked at Malfoy, then Lilia, then back to Malfoy, "What the hell are you doing her Ferret?"

**A/N: Hmm, interesting! See, Malfoy isn't a bad guy! He's just misunderstood, and trying to protect his mom. I believe that that is a very noble thing. He wants to be brave like a Gryffindor! So now he and Lilia are friends, how sweet, he could use a friend! Will Fred get jealous though? And will the trio take it? Next time, Fred asks Lilia a question, and the trio and Lilia start a little group called the DA…. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia: **Fred is forgiven. Draco and Lilia are now friends! (always knew he was a misunderstood soul) But I don't think Fred likes this very much, and neither does a certain pug faced person we all know and hate. She's been watching in the shadows, and she doesn't like what she sees. It's been a month since everything has happened, and although Fred and Lilia are closer than ever, so are Draco and she. The trio know all about the friendship and don't trust Draco. Can Draco prove he is trustworthy? And has Hermione figured out DADA issue? **Now back to the story!**

"Hey Lil. I figured it out," Hermione called to her friend from the front of the Great Hall during breakfast. Lilia looked up at her name, and saw Hermione's flushed excited face from running and the cold. Lilia smiled and moved from her spot next to Draco at the Slytherin table. Lilia walked quickly to her, and when she reached Hermione she was grabbed and dragged towards the Gryffindor common room. When they had gotten inside the portrait hole she was plopped down on the couch where Harry and Ron were already waiting.

"Please tell me why I was kidnapped," Lilia told them jokingly. She saw their huge smiles and couldn't help but feel happy.

"Our brilliant Hermione has figured out a way to fix our DADA problem," Ron told Lilia excitedly. The way he said 'brilliant' did not go unnoticed by Lilia though.

"Really? And how do you propose we do that," Lilia said as she chuckled with an eyebrow cocked up at their energy.

"We create a secret class. Where Harry teaches select people on how to actually perform defense against the dark arts. Because this book stuff is rubbish," Hermione told her, practically jumping up and down where she stood.

"And how do you feel about this Harry? You've been quiet about this," Lilia turned to home, noticing his thoughtful look.

"I'm all for this. We aren't learning anything in Umbridge's class. So if I have to teach then I will. I just think that Hermione is more suited for the job," Harry told her sheepishly.

"Remember what I told you first year Harry," Hermione asked him, looking slightly annoyed at his comment.

"Yes, that all you have is books and cleverness-"

"Yes, and that you have a natural talent," Hermione said, cutting him off, "You are the best person to teach this. You are the only person other than the adults and older students on how to produce a patronus. You are powerful enough to ward away hundreds of dementors at once. And that is why you should teach the DA."

"The DA," Lilia asked confusedly at the name.

"Dumbledore's army. Harry came up with it," Ron told her. Lilia nodded in understanding.

"Ok, so when do we start? With all those stupid ass proclamations, we need to have some sort of secret meeting place. And we can only have people that we absolutely trust," Lilia told them.

"We have that all figured out already. We made a list," Ron said, speaking up again.

"Ok, can I make a suggestion for another person," Lilia asked, Draco immediately coming to mind.

"Sure Lilia. You can always speak your mind," Harry told her, a small smile on his face.

"Ok then. I know you guys don't like him much," Lilia started out, seeing all of their faces fall at the same time, but she continued, "And I was wondering if Draco could join in also. Now just here me out," she said as they all opened their mouths to protest, "He is a complete and arrogant ass, I will be the first to admit that, being his friend at all and see his ego often. But he also has a good heart, the only reason he does what he does is because it's the way he was raised. And that was mostly from his father, his mother is the one that has taught him about the good in people, and that it's not about blood or status or anything like that. Please, he needs this," Lilia told them, pleading with them.

Harry and Hermione looked at her sadly, but Ron looked at her with cold eyes. Harry was the one to speak this time, "How do we know that he won't turn on us? Your word isn't enough Lilia, I'm sorry." They all sat quietly, letting the cranks turn to think of something, finally, after 3 minutes, Lilia said something.

"Veritaserum. You could give him a couple of drops of that and he'll tell the truth," she told them, hope in her eyes.

"Snape has some in his stores, I could sneak a little like I did for the polyjuice potion in second year," Hermione chimed in. Harry nodded in acceptance, but Lilia looked to Ron, who still held a cold look in his eyes.

"Please say something Ron," Lilia told him, scared that he was going to blow up at any second.

"I don't like this Lil. I have a bad feeling about this. He's part of that stupid Umbridge police crap," Ron said angrily.

"He has to keep up an image up. He's a fucking Malfoy! What did you expect," Lilia said, frustrated, she understood why he was reluctant, he had every right to be mad, but she didn't know how to help turn their view of him around.

"Exactly! His father is a fucking Death Eater! He probably is too," Ron yelled back, but Lilia faced him head on.

"He isn't," she said simply.

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"No dark mark. I have seen his arm, and he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. I know that there is a lot of bad blood between the four of you. I get that, I really do. But you have to see this from my point of view. He is the only person keeping me sane over there. I did this to prove a point, so let me finish my point. Bad upbringing does not make a bad person. Please trust me." They all looked at her, thinking for a minute, silently communicating that they had perfected over the years. When they had seemed to have come to an agreement, they looked to her with a watchful gaze.

"He is your responsibility. Any fuck up and he's out," Harry told her. Lilia nodded then looked at her watch on her wrist and looked at it with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! We're going to be late for DADA. I have to run, see you guys in a second," Lilia said as she tore out of the common room and down to the Slytherin common room to get her stuff. She was just under half way there and slightly out of breath when she saw Draco leaning on an empty classroom's doorjamb, holding her bag and school robes. She almost ran passed him, but then did a small jog backwards, noticing his bored look on his face. She looked at him with grateful eyes.

"Thank you! I fucking love you right now. I could kiss you," Lilia exclaimed as she gave him a huge hug for having her stuff. Then she gave him a huge wet kiss on his cheek. He gave her a disgusted look.

"Don't make this a repeat occurrence Duvane. I have better things to do then be your butler," he told her with a sneer. She just gave a huge smile, knowing that he was just kidding.

"Aww, come on! You know you love it when I give you hugs and kisses," she put her arm around his shoulders as they walked to class, since he was a full head taller than her, she looked awkward with her arm around his shoulders.

"I do not like being coddled like a small child. I am a grown man," he told her with a serious face, puffing out his chest in emphasis. Lilia snorted at the look of him, and started laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"That's funny Draco. You should be a comedian or something. Besides, you know you enjoy the fact that you have such a gorgeous female in your arms," Lilia told him, indicating herself.

"Yes, Pansy is quite gorgeous, if I must say," Draco told her with a smirk on his face, which earned him a punch on the arm as they entered the classroom. They sat down next to each other, and began class as normal, with boring Umbridge and the boring books.

Lilia walked through the grounds, taking a moment to get her thoughts under control. She could hear her feet crunch in the early snow that had begun to fall yesterday morning. _It's a tad early to snow, but I guess it's possible_, she thought as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her. Suddenly she heard another pair of feet behind her, and then another from the side, and another from the other side. She looked up and saw that she was surrounded. Her heart began to beat hard in her chest, knowing she was trapped. But she put on a smile and a brave face.

"Hello Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle. IS there anything that I can help you with," Lilia asked as she took in her surroundings, looking for an escape route, but she couldn't find any. She struggled to keep her panic down.

"Yes," Pansy said in a cruel voice to the front of her, a sneer on her face, "Stay away from Draco you mudblood. You are corrupting him. And we are here, to teach you a lesson on how to act around your superiors," Pansy looked to Crabbe and Goyle, "Grab her! Now!"

Suddenly Lilia felt multiple hands on her, pulling her to the hard, cold ground. She tried to struggle, but she couldn't fight them off. Soon they were taking off her robes, holding her down in the snow, with nothing but her skirt and white shirt. Lilia began to shiver as the cold started to seep into her body.

"What are you going to do," Lilia asked, fear evident in her voice, fearing that they would do the worst thing that they could do. All of a sudden Lilia felt pain flash through her body. It was unbearable, it took her all she could do to not scream, but eventually she did. She heard laughs in the background, but as another shot of pain moved through her she began to think of the one person she wished was there with her to make it all better, Fred.

When the pain stopped Lilia looked into Pansy's eyes, seeing hate, but no other emotion. Then Lilia spat in her face and told her, "Need to do a lot more than that bitch."

"You still haven't learned your lesson? Well, I think I can make it quite clear," Pansy said than began to carve something into Lilia's arm with a knife. Pansy made it deep enough to scar, but not enough to kill. Lilia began breathing hard at the pain of the steel slicing into her skin. Pretty soon words were carved into her arm, "mudblood."

It seemed like hours before they were done torturing her. Pansy smiled evilly at her before she spoke, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The knife is poisoned. Pretty soon you'll feel very cold. And then you'll feel pain as your insides begin to freeze inside out. Stay away from Draco if you want to live mudblood, stay in your place." They left her there, in the snow. Lilia tried to get up, but couldn't move, as if her body had frozen solid. Her shivering intensified as she fell into the blackness.

Draco was walking through the school grounds, looking for Lilia. He hadn't seen her since that morning, and she wasn't in her usual haunts. He was feeling worried. He felt it prickle at the happy looks of Pansy and Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent during lunch. He continued to walk through, calling her name, when he saw a figure in the snow. He ran to it, seeing that it was Lilia, her lips blue, her skin pale, her teeth chattering.

"Lilia. Lilia," he called to her as he shook her to wake her up, he checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he felt one, but it was very faint, "Come one! Wake up, wake up!" She seemed to have heard his cries as her eyes fluttered open, but there wasn't any of the normal warmth there.

"S-so, c-cold D-Draco," she told him, stuttering from her teeth chattering.

"Ssh, it's ok. I'm going to get you to the hospital wing," he stopped short when he saw blood pooling around her arm. He gently lifted up her sleeve, and saw "mudblood" carved into her arm. He snarled, but gathered her up, wrapping his robes around her to keep her warm. He began to walk to the castle when he heard some laughter from the side of him. When he saw it was the trio he called to them.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger! Help! Help me," he called to them, he sighed with relief when they began to run to him.

"What the hell happened," Hermione asked him, worry lacing her voice as she grabbed her robes around Lilia as well, who was currently in Draco's arms, her head against his shoulder. He could barely feel her breathing.

"I don't know. I found her like this in the snow. I've been looking for her all day," he stopped talking when he heard mumbling come from Lilia. They all stopped to listen.

"F-Fred. I need Fred," she said quietly, Ron nodded and quickly ran off to find his brother as the other four continued on to the hospital wing.

Ron ran down the hallways, frantically searching for his brother. He ignored the angry 'hey's as he ran through the hallways of Hogwarts. The last place he looked was the Gryffindor common room. He plowed through the portrait hole as he saw his twin brothers and Lee Jordan sitting on the couch near the fire laughing at some joke.

"Fred! Fred," Ron yelled to his brother, running to his side. The three of them stopped laughing at the worried look on Ron's face.

"What's wrong? Is it Ginny," Fred asked, worry seeping into his body at the thought of his little sister hurt.

"No, it's Lilia. Something happened to her. She needs you," Ron said quickly. Fred jumped off the couch and ran out the portrait hole right after his brother; his twin and friend close behind him. They ran through the various corridors, finally coming to the hospital wing. Fred burst through the doors, and ran to Lilia's bed where Harry, Hermione, and Draco sat around her trying to keep her warm. She began to cry out in pain when he reached her bedside.

"Hey Lil. I'm here now. What happed," Fred asked as he grabbed her freezing hand, it almost hurt to hold it.

"P-Pansy, t-t-torture," Lilia said through her chattering teeth. Fred's eyes turned angry at the thought of anyone hurting her. Harry and Hermione moved as Fred moved to sit behind her, his legs on either side of her, and he wrapped his arms around her, the cold burning him. She whimpered in pain as the poison began to work through her body, freezing her from the inside out.

Madame Pomfrey came in with a steaming hot cup of firewhiskey in her hand and handed it to Fred to give to Lilia, since Lilia's hands were shaking so bad she couldn't hold anything. Fred put the cup to her lips, seeing how blue they were. The firewhiskey seemed to help her a small bit, but not much.

"Do you know what's wrong with her," Fred asked Madame Pomfrey as she scurried around the bed, seeming helpless.

"No, this is very dark magic. The Headmaster is on his way down right now," Madame Pomefrey told him apologetically. Fred's arms went tighter around her, holding her close to him as if she would slip away.

He whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of this," he turned to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, "Watch over her. Try to keep her warm." He walked quickly out of the room, ignoring the questions that were coming from the four of them. They saw the anger in his eyes, and the determination in his walk, and knew, that this was much more than just hurting his friend, it was hurting the girl he loved.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it any good? I just love Fred, but he doesn't know that he loves her yet….. so, we'll see what happens. Drop a review please, or I'm going to be sad… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia: **Lilia is tortured and poisoned by Pansy Parkinson. Now Fred is racing against the clock to save her. Will she ever get a break? **Now back to the story!**

**A/N: Sup everyone! I'm sorry if this is shorter than usual, but my friend was mad at me for not uploading the next chapter( Hi birthday Buddy!). But here it is! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I hope I'm not moving too fast or too slow! Please tell me, you guys are the readers, I write for you, so drop a review(that rhymed!) **

Fred walked through the halls of Hogwarts, looking for Parkinson, his hands fisted and his jaw clenched in anger. He pushed through the crowd, pushing some first years aside rudely as he came to the Slytherin dungeon, getting ready to bang on their portrait hole. People knew that something serious must have happened, because Fred Weasley just didn't get angry.

The Slytherins stared at him glared at him as he began to knock on the portrait "Pansy Parkinson! Get out here right now," he called through the portrait. He continued to get glares at this, but all he saw was red. Parkinson walked out of the portrait hole, a smirk/sneer on her face.

"What do you want, blood traitor," she asked him, spitting at his feet. That was the last straw. Fred grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up against a wall, not even bothering to bring his wand out. When he saw the fear in her eyes he loosened his grip, but not much. He noticed some of the other Slytherins moving towards them and he pulled his wand out, even though he was outnumbered.

"Stay the fuck out of this. This is between me and her," he motioned between them with his wand, when the Slytherins stopped advancing, he put his full attention back on Parkinson, "Now you are going to tell me how to cure her!"

"Have some love for the little mudblood I see. I'm not going to tell you shit, you get to watch her die," Parkinson told him, her eyes blazing with the craziness that he's only seen in people from Azkaban.

"You are going to tell me how to cure her, now," he said softly, tightening his grip on her throat. He could feel her try to swallow, and increased the pressure a tiny bit more, that's when she caved.

"All right! All right," she said more forcefully, trying to get him to decrease the pressure on her throat, when he did she continued, "The only way to cure her is to give her a drop of blood from her one true love in Essenza della Bella Addormentata. Give her that, and she'll live, but it has to be her one true love, or she'll die." Fred took in her words, not asking her how to make the potion. He dropped her, allowing her to fall right on her bottom, and ran out of the dungeons and back to the hospital wing. He then heard her call from behind him.

"You best her blood traitor! She'll be feeling very cold right now!" At hearing this Fred picked up his pace, trying to get to Lilia.

_I have to move faster_ he thought to himself as he ran up the stairs to the hospital wing, ignoring on everything around him.

Lilia sat in the bed, shivering uncontrollably, waiting for Fred. Draco had replaced him behind her, and was holding on to her tightly, anything to stop her shivering. She cried out in pain as she felt something cut into her side. She moved her hand there, about to apply pressure to stop the pain when she felt a hot liquid in her hand. She brought her hand out and saw red all over her hand.

"Madame Pomfrey! Come quick, she's bleeding," Draco called out. Madame Pomfrey rushed in, holding a cloth and placed it over the wound. Draco went hysterical, "That's all you can do! Can't you use magic?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. This is very dark magic, I don't know how magic will react to her. I might speed up the process," Madame Promfrey told him sadly.

"It's ok Draco. Fred will be here soon," Lilia told him weakly, everything sapping her energy.

"That's not good enough Lil. You're going to die," Draco told her, worry and fear in his eyes. Just then Fred burst through the door, looking to Hermione who was sitting in a corner with Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, have you heard of Essenza della Bella Addormentata," Fred asked her, out of breath from his running.

"Yes," Hermione said, jumping up from her seat, getting ready to work.

"Do you know how to make it," Fred asked her, _that's the important part_, he thought to himself.

"Yes, but I'll need Snape's help. He has all of the ingredients," Hermione told him, already beginning to move toward the door.

"Then get it. We need to get it done as fast as possible. Please hurry," Fred pleaded to her, grabbing her hand. All Hermione could do was nod then ran off to go find Snape. Fred turned his attention to Lilia, her lips blue, and her hand still red. Draco moved from behind her, allowing Fred to take his place.

Fred looked straight into Draco's eyes and mouthed, "Thank you." Draco simply nodded, then sat next to Lilia, grabbing her hand. Fred hugged her from behind, kissing her forehead, trying to show his love that felt like it was about to burst from his chest.

"Everything is gonna be ok. We are making the cure right now," Fred whispered to her gently. Lilia smiled.

"I trust you," Lilia told him, her voice sounding weak and hoarse. Fred felt the anger in him again, but got it under control before he hurt her even more. Lilia could feel a warm and tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach that stretched all throughout her body. Her pain eased a little as thoughts of Fred filled her mind. Them holding each other close, their lips finally meeting in that one sweet moment. Then it's them older, having kids running around. That's when she knew that she loved him, deep in her heart.

Hermione ran back into the classroom with Snape, his sneer on his face, but worry in his eyes for his favorite new pupil. Hermione handed the smoking potion to Fred.

"Here, it just needs a drop of blood for her one true love, and then you can give it to her," Hermione told him, gently releasing the vial. At the mention of one true love Lilia grabbed Fred's forearm, making him look at her.

He looked into her eyes, the bright green that could say yet hide so much. He knew what she was trying to tell him, but couldn't help but second guess her decision, she was incredibly close with Draco.

"Are you sure Lil. I don't want you to die," Fred pleaded to her, the fear creeping into his heart at losing her. When she nodded he pricked his finger and let a small drop of blood fall into the vial. The vial filled with clear liquid soon began to bubble furiously and turn purple. Fred looked at Hermione and Snape, wondering if it was safe.

"You can give it to her Mr. Weasley," Snape said in his condescending tone that he used on everyone. Fred nodded and led the vial to Lilia's lips, allowing her to slowly drink the liquid. When the liquid was completely gone from the vial Lilia began to shiver uncontrollably, it was almost like a seizure. Fred held on to her, trying to get her to stop shaking. She soon crumpled up in his arms, screaming in pain as the potion worked through her system. Fred felt so lost and helpless, just holding on to her as she screamed in pain. He wanted to take in that pain, anything for her to have that glow in her green eyes again.

After half an hour of her writhing and screaming from the pain, she fell into a deep slumber, her breathing deep, and her lids moving as she dreamt. Fred watched her, feeling slightly better that she was finally out of pain, but she looked so peaceful she almost looked dead. The only sign that she wasn't was her breathing and the fact that her color was coming back and the blue was finally leaving her lips.

"When can she wake up," Draco was the first to break the silence as everyone watched her sleep, worry in their eyes. Snape was the one to answer.

"After 24 hours she must be kissed by her one true love. I assume that's you Mr. Weasley, since your blood gave the proper reaction," Snape sneered towards Fred. Fred smiled and walked up to the greasy haired professor and shook his hand. Snape was shocked, never being touched like this, but accepted the hand shake none the less.

"Thank you for helping her. She wouldn't have survived this without you," Fred told him. Everyone looked to the two men with wide eyes, wondering if anyone had actually touched Snape before.

"You really love her, don't you," Snape asked him, remembering a time when he loved like that. He glanced at Harry and saw her eyes staring back at him.

"Yes sir, I do," Fred told him then relinquished his hand and walked over to Hermione, pulling her into a huge hug, and held on for a second before whispering to her, "Thank you so much, for everything Hermione." Fred felt one tear fall down his cheek.

"Anytime Fred," Hermione told him, feeling emotional herself, the thought of losing one of her friends hurt her deeply. She didn't want anyone that she loved to be hurt so deeply. After a few minutes of going around, giving everyone his thanks he came to Draco. They stared at each other for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other. Draco finally broke the silence.

"She loves you Weasel, Merlin knows why, but she is my best friend, and I would do anything to protect, and I know you would too. So, I won't be your friend, but I do respect you," Draco finished his speech by putting his hand out to shake. Fred thought over his words before speaking.

"You know Malfoy? For a bouncing ferret you're not that bad," Fred said, a huge grin on his face, taking Draco's hand before continuing on more seriously, "But Lilia cares about you, Merlin knows why. And I think she would be happy to know that we would at least try to get along. We aren't friends, but I think we could learn to be," Malfoy gave Fred a skeptical look, Fred smiled again, "After a very, very, very, _very_ long time." Everyone laughed at this before taking their places again, waiting for the moment for Lilia to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia: **Lilia is tortured and poisoned by Pansy Parkinson. Now Fred is racing against the clock to save her. Will she ever get a break? **Now back to the story!**

**A/N: Sup everyone! I'm sorry if this is shorter than usual, but my friend was mad at me for not uploading the next chapter( Hi birthday Buddy!). But here it is! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I hope I'm not moving too fast or too slow! Please tell me, you guys are the readers, I write for you, so drop a review(that rhymed!) To heavenlydragan: Don't worry about Pansy, she'll get what's due.**

Fred had been watching Lilia for the past 24 hours, eating, drinking, and sleeping in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey watched him warily as he held on to Lilia's hand, speaking to her while she slept in her peaceful coma. But what they saw on the outside was not what Lilia felt in her dreams.

_"I can't do this Lil," Fred told her, and let go of her hand as they stood by the Black Lake. Lilia felt tears fall down her face as the words registered in her mind._

_ "What do you want from me," Lilia screamed in his face._

_ "I want you! But you're too busy helping everyone else! I know that you're worried about Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but I'm here. I'm standing in front of you, while they are doing Merlin knows what to defeat you-know-who. My heart beats Lilia," Fred grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart so that she could feel it beating, "And it has always has and only for you. I just want you, all of you. Not some ghost of a glow that was once on your eyes." As they stood there silently for a second, Lilia looked at Fred, really looked at him. She noticed that his face was more mature, it didn't have some of the babyness that it held. His jaw was more angular, his hair a deeper shade of red. She noticed how his eyes where lighter, but still that bright blue that she loved. His arms looked a lot more muscular, and he even seemed taller. This was definitely an older Fred._

_ Fred finally grabbed her in a hug, holding her close as if she would float away. She could feel tears fall on her face as she let tears fall from her own. They finally kissed, relishing in the feel of their lips meeting, the warmth of it, and the completeness of it. _

Fred watched tears fall down Lilia in the hospital wing, wanting to know what caused those tears in her dreams. Then he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips, and knew it had to be happy tears. He just held on to her hand as the last hour of her coma rolled around.

"It's time Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey told him as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Snape piled into the room, waiting for the moment that Lilia would wake up. Fred nodded, and looked to Lilia, watching her sleep. He smiled as he bent over to kiss her.

Lilia's eyes opened suddenly when she woke up, wondering who was kissing her. When she noticed it was Fred, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, allowing her hands to reach into his hair. Fred was at first shocked at her responsive, but soon just allowed the feel of her lips finally against his. They stayed there kissing, enjoying each other for quite a while when Draco finally cut in.

"As much fun as it is to see you two snog for the rest of the day, some of us would like to greet our friend," Draco said with a sneer, even though there was a happy gleam to his eyes.

Fred reluctantly broke away as Draco hopped next to Lilia on the bed, giving her a huge hug. Lilia laughed at something Draco said, then he let her go, but stayed where he was next to her on the bed. Next it was Hermione to hold onto Lilia. She squeezed tight before whispering something in her ear.

"He seemed lost without you," Hermione told her, Lilia gave her a smiling yet confused look.

"Which one," Lilia asked, thinking of both Fred and Draco.

"Both," Hermione said simply, a huge smile on her face. This continued on with Harry and Ron, but Harry gave her a lot more emotion than Ron.

"We missed you so much Lil. Next time I see Pansy I'm going to hex her," Harry told her when he gave her a hug. Lilia smiled at the thought, then another image came into her head.

"Me punching her in the face would seem a lot more satisfying," she said to him, nodding her head matter-of-factly. Harry laughed and nodded as well at her comment. Finally Snape came up to his new pupil. He saw the deep green of her eyes that looked like emeralds, and couldn't help but yearn for something that he wanted but had never been and could never be.

Lilia watched her Potions Professor, waiting for him to say something first. She wasn't surprised at the lack of emotion, but could tell that the emotion was there. Snape spoke in his condescending tone, "Glad you're better Ms. Duvane. You owe me a 4 foot essay on the importance of Essenza della Bella Addormentata." With that he swooshed out with his long coat and left the hospital wing. After two or three seconds everyone started to laugh hard. Soon they all had tears in their eyes.

"Leave it to Snape to turn a near-death experience into a homework assignment," Lilia said light-heartedly. Everyone agreed, then Fred asked the question that was all on their minds.

"Are you ok Lilia? It had gotten pretty serious when we had given you the potion," Fred said to her, sitting on the opposite side of Draco on the bed, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I feel awesome! I feel like I can do a thousand laps around the school," Lilia told him enthusiastically. Madame Pomfrey didn't believe her so she began to do a check up on her. After a couple of minutes Madame Pomfrey stopped, looking satisfied at the results.

"Well, all her vitals are normal. Almost heightened to a higher degree in the senses," Madame Pomfrey said to herself out loud. They teenagers just watched her think.

"So can she leave," Draco asked, seeming very excited all of a sudden.

"I suppose. I don't see anything wrong with her. Just take it slow, try not to stress yourself out dear," Madame Pomfrey told Lilia. Lilia nodded, knowing that that wasn't going to happen. Soon Lilia was sprung from the hospital wing and taking a shower before lunch.

Lilia walked down to the Great Hall with everyone, excited to get into the throng of people again. Her and Draco were moving toward the Slytherin table, ignoring the stares that the entire school seemed to be giving them when Pansy Parkinson walked in, a huge grin on her face.

Lilia saw this and felt all of her fury bubble up inside her, waiting to be released. Draco watched Lilia give Pansy the evil eye, and was prepared for some sort of verbal or magical battle, but Lilia decided to use her hands instead of her wand. She walked up to Pansy, her fists tightly balled, ready punch. Pansy saw Lilia walk toward her and hid her fear with a sneer.

"I see you're out of the hospital, _mudblood_," Pansy told her, meeting Lilia part of the way to the center of the Great Hall. Everyone watched them in silence, especially Draco and Fred, prepared to fight. Suddenly Lilia pulled her fist back and punched her square in the nose. Pansy fell to the floor, holding her bleeding nose. Lilia looked down at her with a snarl.

"There, now you really are a pug-faced bitch," Lilia told her, pulling back her sleeve with the just heeled scar that read 'mudblood'. It was still pink and slightly bruised and Lilia practically shoved her arm into Pansy's face, "This is what you did to me! And this _is_ what I am. And if you ever touch me again, or try to harm anyone else, you will find my foot up your ass. Got that," Lilia asked her, when Pansy slowly nodded in understanding, Lilia walked away, prepared to face anything that came her way.

When she reached back to the group she had a huge smile on her face and said, "Well, that was satisfying." Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed at her statement.

"Now where have I heard that before I wonder," Hermione said, and the trio laughed to the confusion to everyone else, except Draco who was pink in the face.

**A/N:Sorry it's another short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! Hoped you liked it, don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia: **Lilia was able to get her revenge, and able to get away with only three weeks' detention with Snape! Needless to say she is happy, plus all of the feelings are out between her and Fred, and it being now close to Christmas break, he has decided to invite her to stay at the Burrow along with Harry and Hermione. Hopefully Mrs. Weasley will be ok with this. **Now back to the story!**

**A/N: Sup everyone! I hope you're liking the story so far. I just wanted to say that Lilia is everything that I wish I was, which is why I'm writing her. I love writing and I also love reviews, so please leave on thanks!**

"I appreciate you doing this Lilia," Snape said to his pupil since she had been helping him with stock potions for the infirmary. She had been helping him for a week and he was finally caught up with them all.

"Of course Professor. Technically I'm supposed to, but if you ever need me to help you again I would be happy to," Lilia told her favorite professor, other than Professor McGonagall.

"Indeed. And how are things going with you and Mr. Weasley," Snape asked as he continued to add potions to vials. Lilia couldn't help but smile at the fatherly question, he had become like a father to her since she had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Ok, he seems very distant lately. Everything was going ok, and then he started to avoid me and I'm worried that I pushed too hard or something," Lilia said with a sigh. Snape glanced at Lilia seeing the sad look on her face and knew was truly worried about this fact.

"He loves you Lilia. I have no doubt about that," Snape told her cryptically, thinking about Lily again. He smiled to himself at how much Lilia reminded him of her, and it wasn't just the name.

"How do you know," Lilia asked, looking hopeful at his comment.

"When you got hurt it was in his eyes. No way that wasn't love Lilia," he told her matter-of-factly, "It's almost winter break, you two can work things out then."

"I'm also worried about Draco Professor. More and more everyday he gets taken into this darkness, I can see it, and I think Umbridge has something to do with it," Lilia told him. Snape had already noted this and hated the toad more and more each day.

"He has too. With the dark lord back his father has been put under even more under pressure, and is putting it all on Draco. His mother and I are trying to find a way to get him out of that house," Snape told her. Lilia knew that he was part of the Order of the Phoenix, and essentially being a spy for Dumbledore, all to protect a boy that he hated, but loved all at the same time. These thoughts ran through her head when Draco popped into the classroom, disrupting their conversation.

"Hey Lil, come on. You're free now, its dinner time," Draco told her excitedly. Snape put on his mask and nodded and spoke in his usual condescending tone.

"You may leave Ms. Duvane," he gave her the smallest of winks that she wasn't even sure he had done it, when she saw the corners of his mouth lift up in the slightest of smiles she knew he had and grabbed her stuff and left the room. He watched her retreating back and finished adding the stock potions in the vials, thinking of his days at Hogwarts, and reliving all of the pain.

Lilia walked with Draco down to the Great Hall, happy that she had her freedom back even though she loved working with Snape. They chatted all the way down when Fred met them outside in front of the doors.

"Can I talk to really quick," Fred asked, his eyes cast down, looking nervous. Lilia didn't like the lack of confidence he was showing and knew it had to be because he was going to break up with her. All Draco did was smile and left her alone with her boyfriend. Fred led her away from the doorway to a small area where they could speak in private.

"What's up," Lilia asked cheerfully, trying to hide her fear. He shifted his feet back and forth and continued to look away.

"I don't know how to ask you this," he began, trailing away as he thought about the way to ask her.

"Best way to ask is to just ask," she told him simply. He looked up into her eyes, and Lilia gasped at the bright blue of his eyes. That's when she saw it, the love he had for her.

"Ok then. I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas break with me and my family at the Burrow? I know how much you're going to be missing your family, and I didn't want you to spend the holiday here alone," Fred told her nervously. She couldn't help but grin and jumped into his arms, kissing him thoroughly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Fred said as he chuckled at her reaction, then he noticed the tears that gently fell down her, "What's wrong Lil? Why are you crying?"

"It's stupid," Lilia told him, feeling stupider by the minute that she even thought what she had.

"You are one of the smartest witches I have ever met, and Hermione is the only other one. So whatever it is, it can't be stupid," he told her, a huge smile on his face as she held onto his sweater like a small child as she sniffled.

"I thought you were going to break up with me. I thought I was pushing too hard," she told him quietly.

"You're right, that is stupid," he told her with a serious face, when she swatted him on the arm he smiled and kissed her, "What would possibly make you think I would break up with you?"

"You've been just so distant lately. I don't know," she said and looked away. He grabbed her chin to make her look in to his eyes.

"I love you Lil. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have been so distant because I was working on your Christmas present, and trying to get my mother to agree to let you spend Christmas with us," he told her as he wrapped her in a huge hug. She melted in his arms, feeling safe there.

"I love you too. So, what's my present," Lilia asked, finally perking up again.

"Nuh uh, you'll just have to wait until Christmas day," Fred told her as they walked back to the Great Hall. Ever since the Pansy incident Draco had been sitting at the Gryffindor table, at first it hadn't gotten a few stares, but eventually the other Gryffindors accepted it. Lilia saw the huge smile on Draco's face and knew he knew what had happened.

"You knew what was going on," Lilia told him accusingly.

"Of course, I'm Draco Malfoy," he told them cockily. Lilia scoffed at this and swatted at his arm to make him move over. That's when Lilia noticed him begin to stare at Hermione. She watched him for a few seconds before coughing and kicking him to get him to stop. He awkwardly breaking out of the trance, knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice and began to eat his food.

"I'm so glad we are off in two weeks," Ron said, breaking the silence that had fallen around the group. That's when Hermione practically jumped out of her seat, seeming to have remembered something.

"Oh, we have to get that group of people at the Hog's Head tomorrow," Hermione said to Ron, Harry and Lilia. The three of them nodded and Draco and Fred and George looked confused.

"What's going on," Fred asked Lilia, a huge smile on her face.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Don't worry," she told him cryptically.

"But you're gonna tell me, right Lil," Draco asked, a knowing smile on his face, which fell when he heard her answer.

"Nope. You'll find out tomorrow as well," she watched his face pout and couldn't help but laugh, "Looks like Draco Malfoy doesn't know everything after all." The entire group laughed and Draco couldn't help but blush.

"Ok everyone, settle down," Harry told the group of teenagers that were sitting in the Hog's Head that Saturday. Amongst them were Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Luna, Lilia, the Twins, and Draco.

"What are we doing here Potter," Draco asked pompously, Lilia punched him in the arm and Draco scrunched up his face.

"We are here to tell about a new club that Hermione, Ron, Lilia, and I have created," Harry told the group.

"We can't have clubs. It's one of those stupid proclamations that Umbridge has made," Seamus said, looking skeptical about the whole thing.

"That's why it's going to be a secret," Lilia said, slightly annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"And why should we follow you Potter," Seamus asked, this time Lilia really rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything Hermione spoke up.

"He can produce a patronus," Hermione squeaked out.

"Is that true Potter," Seamus asked, shocked at this fact.

"Well, yea," Harry said shyly, shifting his feet back and forth.

"And he killed a Basilisk, this gigantic snake, in second year, and saved my sister," Ron chirped up, seeing that they were getting everyone's attention now.

"Really whoa," "That's cool," various voices said in the room.

"Where did you learn how to do that," someone asked, that's when Harry snapped.

"That's the point. I didn't, I had to do that all on my own. And believe me, it's a lot scarier than it sounds. Yea, I can produce a patronus, and I did all of those other things. But I almost died, my best friend almost died for me," Harry trailed off as he saw everyone's sullen face.

"Then teach us Harry," Hermione said to him, "I know I could always learn something new." Harry smirked then continued to speak.

"Ok, so if you wanna actually learn how to protect yourself. Then sign up," Harry said as he set out a quill and a sign-up sheet. One by one, everyone put their name down. When everyone's name was down on the paper, including Draco's, Harry looked up at the group of teenagers happily.

"Ok, we'll start once we get back after Christmas break," Harry told them. Soon everyone was walking back to the school. Lilia and Fred wrapped their arms around each other to stay warm as they walked in the snow.

"Well, I think that went well," Lilia said satisfactorily. Fred nodded.

"Yea, now we just need a place to have the club," Harry murmured. Lilia looked at them with wide eyes as Fred and she said simultaneously, "You don't have a place!"

**A/N: Here, now a nice long chapter, hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review! Oh, what patronus should Lilia have?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia:** The DA is coming together, but there is only one problem….no place to hold it. Fortunately they have Fred there to help. **Now back to the story!**

"I can't believe you guys don't have a place to hold this thing," Lilia said shaking her head.

"Real smooth Potter," Draco said with a sneer, Lilia punched his arm to make him stop.

"Didn't I tell you guys we should have had a place before we had the meeting," Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Hermione," Harry and Ron chorused simultaneously, obviously having been admonished by Hermione before. Lilia, Fred, and Draco couldn't help but laugh at the boys looking so sheepish behind the very intimidating Hermione. Soon the laughing stopped and Fred had a mischievous grin on his face.

Lilia noticed this and looked at him with wary eyes, "What are you planning?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything," Fred asked, a pout forming. Lilia laughed and gave him a small shove.

"That smile that says 'I'm planning something that could get me expelled' was a huge indicator," Lilia told him, his pout grew even more, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"Ouch Lil, that really hurts. But honestly not planning anything, I just know where we can have the meetings," Fred said, the mischievous grin coming back. Everyone halted at his words, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco turning around to face him. He just stood there though, that same smile on his face. Draco became frustrated.

"Well are you going to tell us where," Draco asked, his voice sounding exasperated.

"Glad you asked my pompous friend," Fred said as he put his arms around Draco's shoulders. Draco glared at him, but stayed quiet knowing that Fred was only kidding. Fred then grabbed Lilia by the waist and led the group up to the castle. After walking for a good hour around the castle someone finally asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Where are the bloody hell we going," Ron asked, his patience running thin.

"Best way to tell you is to show you," Fred said cryptically as they came to a huge painting of Barnabas the Barmy. They all watched Fred as he walked back and forth three times and muttering to himself.

"What is he doing," Draco whispered to Lilia who just shrugged at Fred's antics. Suddenly a large wooden door appeared. Everyone looked at the door with wide eyes, but Fred looked smug.

"Come on in and enjoy the view," Fred told them as he opened the door wide, ushering them inside. The room was wide with two huge fire places on either side. There were wooden men on wheels in a corner and everything seemed washed in blue light, giving off a clean blue hue. Everyone walked around the room amazed.

"It's basically a simulation room to practice magic," Fred said, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched everyone look around the room with awe.

"What is this room exactly," Lilia asked him, her hand on her hip and an eyebrow cocked up in question.

"It's called the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room. It transforms into the room that you need most at that moment in time. It can do anything except make food," Fred finished; Hermione looked at the wide expanse of the roof as she spoke.

"I didn't read about this place in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"And it's not on the Marauder's Map," Harry chipped in.

"It's unplottable, they probably didn't even know it existed," he told them, everyone was silent at his words when Lilia finally understood what he was saying.

"They didn't know it existed," Lilia repeated quietly, Fred just nodded, that's when it clicked for Hermione as well and she grabbed Lilia by her arms and said happily, "They didn't know it existed!"

Draco, Harry, and Ron just looked at the other three like they were crazy. Ron spoke first, "I don't get it."

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Think about it. The Marauders who had mapped out the entire school including the secret passages didn't know where this place was. And the most expansive book written Hogwarts didn't have information on this place, because it's unplottable, they couldn't find it," Hermione trailed off, then Harry and Draco finally understood and began repeating the same thing everyone else had.

"They didn't know it existed," they said simultaneously then glared at each other while Lilia laughed. Ron still looked confused.

"I still don't get it," he told the group, scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh brother," Fred said exasperatedly, "If they couldn't find it because it can't be found, then Umbridge won't unless someone tells her."

"Oh! I get it now," Ron said with a huge grin on his face when he finally understood what they were getting out. Everyone smacked their hands to their forehead at this and shook their head as they laughed.

"Talk about a scarecrow without a brain," Lilia muttered with a huge smile on her face. Harry and Hermione started to laugh at her muggle movie reference and the other three looked at them confused. Lilia looked to Fred and Draco, "I'll tell you later." They nodded slowly, still confused, but didn't say anything. They soon left the room secretly, not wanting to be caught by Umbridge or one of her cronies. They then walked to Gryffindor common room when Draco stopped suddenly, looking to the group ahead of him sadly. Lilia turned around, looking at Draco worriedly.

"What's wrong Drake," Lilia asked, using the nick name that only she was allowed to call him.

"I'm not a Gryffindor," Draco said softly. Lilia looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes when Hermione walked up to Draco and grabbed his hand with a very determined look on her face.

"You're not a Gryffindor yet," she told him and pulled him up to the group. Draco watched her with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open with shock. Harry and Ron looked equally surprised, as did Fred, but Lilia couldn't help but smile. When they reached up to the Fat Lady Hermione said the password, not caring whether or not Draco heard. His eyes were still wide but his mouth had finally closed his large hand still in Hermione's small one.

When the group walked into the common room everyone stared at Hermione and Draco, still holding hands. Lavender and Parvati were watching and whispering a tad too loudly.

"Do you think they are together," Lavender asked, Parvati shrugged.

"I don't know. He looks a tad scared though," Parvati whispered back. Hermione heard them and glared at the two girls and they scurried away to their dorm room. Hermione picked a couch and made Draco sit down and then she plopped down next to him. The other four followed, sitting either on the floor on the couch.

Lilia sat on the couch, with Fred on the floor, allowing her to play with his hair, "You know that's gonna be around the school before breakfast right," Lilia asked Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"I frankly don't care! I'm tired of all the bull with this school, things need to change," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Draco just stayed silent for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Things are starting to pick up! DA is coming together, and everything seems to be going ok. I was thinking about doing a sequel, what do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia:** They have a place for the DA meetings, but now it's time to go on winter break. Lilia is going to the Burrow along with Harry and Hermione. But Fred forgot to tell her one important thing… **Now back to the story!**

"My mum doesn't know you're coming," Fred said to Lilia on the Hogwarts Express on the way back to London. Ron and Harry were drinking something, and at hearing this spewed it out across everyone. Fred glared at them as he cleaned himself, Lilia, and Hermione up.

"Mum is going to kill you Fred," Ron said as he took a sip instead of a gulp this time before eating some chocolate frogs.

"And why doesn't your mom know I'm coming," Lilia asked Fred, and eye brow lifted up and a very Malfoy like smirk on her face. Before Fred could speak George crashed through the door of the cabin.

"George! I'm so happy to see you," Fred a little bit too cheerily as he went to go hug his twin, then he noticed the scared look on his face.

"What's Georgie," Fred asked, getting worried at the look on his twins face.

"Mum sent you this," George handed Fred a letter that was addressed to him. Fred looked at the letter with wide, scared eyes.

"Looks like Freddie here got a howler," Ron said with a smirk on his face, remembering the one he had gotten second year for stealing the car. Fred plopped down next to Lilia, the letter shaking in his hands.

"Just open it and get it over with Freddie," George said as he sat next to his twin, patting his back for support. Fred looked to Lilia who had a smirk on her face.

"Don't look at me, this is your fault," Lilia said, raising her hands in a "not my problem" gesture. Fred whimpered at her words then opened the letter as fast as he could.

"How dare you not tell me that you were bringing your girlfriend home," the angry, shrieking voice of Mrs. Weasley came out of the howler, Fred cowered behind his twin as it continued, "Harry and Hermione are one thing," the voice calmed down as it directed itself to Harry and Hermione, "Hello dears, you know you're like family," then reverted back to its angry state, "But a girlfriend that I have never met before is totally different! I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were bringing a girl home!" And with that the howler went up in flame and turned into ash. Fred was still cowering behind George when it finished. Everyone seemed to be holding onto each other in fear, Even Lilia who was holding on to Hermione in fear.

"Well, that wasn't _that_ bad," Ron said after a few moments of silence, everyone stared at him with wide eyes; he looked back, "What? The one in second year was way scarier." Fred was finally coming out from behind his twin. Lilia couldn't help but feel curious at the comment.

"Why did you get a howler your second year," Lilia asked, then everyone started to laugh at the memory.

"Harry and I stole the family's flying car that year to get to Hogwarts. For some reason the portal to the platform had closed so I came up with the idea," Ron told her, laughing at the memory, then Harry told more.

"It was quite a brilliant plan, if you take away the fact that we crashed into the Womping Willow and almost got expelled," Harry said, laughter in his eyes.

"Yea, mum was furious, but I think she was more scared about our safety more than anything," Ron said, finally calming down from the laughter.

"Yea, that same year the Chamber of Secrets opened, Hermione turned into a cat and was petrified, and I battled a giant snake. I think everything turned out nicely if you think about it. Even third year or last year turned out nicely," Harry said, remembering all of his near death experiences.

"My favorite was when Hermione came down for the Yule Ball, gorgeous as ever, and everyone was staring at her, and then we all find out her date was Viktor Krum," George said, Hermione's cheeks began to turn his words.

"My favorite was when ickle Ronniekins got mad at the fact that Hermione here went with Viktor Krum," Fred said, chuckling at the memory. Lilia noticed that depressed look Harry's face and decided to change the subject.

"So, what am I to expect at the Burrow Mr. Weasley," Lilia said, she smiled as all three Weasleys began to explain what life was like at the Burrow. Harry gave her a thankful look and Lilia winked back, then turned her attention back to the three red-heads in front of her.

Lilia felt overwhelmed yet happy at the bombardment of red-heads that encircled her. She smiled widely at who she assumed was Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley I presume," Lilia said as she stuck her hand out for a hand-shake.

"And you must be Lilia. I'm so glad to finally meet you dear. Ginny told me so much about you in her letters," Mrs. Weasley told her, Lilia smiled brightly as she looked down to her, being a full head taller than the matriarch. _Well, now we know how she found out_, Lilia thought to herself as she shook Mr. Weasely's hand, knowing where his sons got their height from.

"Mr. Weasley, so nice to finally meet you. Fred has told me some very wonderful things about your family," Lilia lied smoothly, not missing a beat, her smile getting brighter. She saw that twinkle in his eyes that Dumbledore had.

"Oh yes, I, unfortunately, can't say the same thing. But you are welcome to our home and family," Mr. Weasley said to her. Lilia couldn't help but feel homesick for her own family; it would be the first Christmas without them. As if Fred could sense her oncoming depression, he moved to her and wrapped her in a one armed hug as he kissed the top of her head.

"Can you floo them," Fred asked, knowing who she was thinking about. Lilia nodded as a tear rolled down her face. Fred wiped it away then smiled, "I'll ask my mum if you can floo them later tonight." Lilia nodded again as they made their way back to the Burrow.

When they finally arrived at the Burrow Lilia couldn't help but have her mouth drop open in awe. Fred grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Remind me to show you my bedroom in particular." Lilia smacked him in the gut at the mirth in his eye. Mrs. Weasley looked back for a second then smiled brightly at Lilia.

"I don't think she likes me much," Lilia said to Fred as the group stepped into the house. Lilia's eyes were bombarded by tons of color and magic as she saw pots and pans washing themselves. She looked around, the bright colors following her into the living room. Fred watched her walk around the living room, feeing a surge of love come from his heart. He decided to interrupt her thoughts as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"She's just mad at me, don't worry. She'll warm up once she gets to know you better. Just keep being your wonderful self," Fred whispered to her, Lilia smiled at his words and leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms. Mrs. Weasley watched the couple, tears falling from her eyes. She smiled as she felt her husband walk up behind her as Fred had Lilia.

"They just grow up so fast," she said as she felt Arthur's head rest on her shoulder.

"We did a good job Molly. You did a good job," Arthur told her, kissing her shoulder.

"She is definitely different from what he usually goes for though. Quite unexpected actually," Molly said, continuing to watch the couple talk to each other.

"She's good for him though. She seems very grounded for so young a person. Come on, let's go find some fun," Arthur told his wife as he grabbed her hand and led her to the staircase. Molly giggled, but then turned to the young couple in front of them. Lilia tried to jump away from Fred, but Fred held her tight against him as his mother spoke.

"Please make yourself comfortable Lilia; you are now part of this family now. But not too comfortable," she said to them, mostly to Fred.

"I'll try to keep that in mind mum," Fred said as he watched his father drag his mother up the stairs into their bedroom. Fred shuddered, "What do you think they are doing," asked Lilia who had a gigantic grin on her face which turned into a smirk.

"Having some fun I expect," she told him then began to drag him to the back door, "Come on, we are going to play some Quidditch."

"You play Quidditch," Fred asked, shocked by this, he had noticed that his girlfriend was fit, he had seen the muscled on her arms, but didn't think about how she had gotten them.

"Yep, first class Chaser for the Varsity Pigfarts Quidditch team at your service," she told him as they came to a little makeshift shift Quidditch pitch.

"Lil, how did you know where this was," Fred asked, surprise in his voice.

"I-I don't know," Lilia replied, also surprised at herself. Even though Fred was slightly worried about this he played it off and called over everyone else.

"Hey, guys! Bring some brooms, Quidditch time," Fred yelled, soon everyone was flying on their on their brooms, zooming around Fred and Lilia. Fred smirked as he watched Lilia look at everyone else flying.

"Scared Duvane," Fred smirked, Lilia smirked as well with an eye brow cocked up. She lifted her wand hand and flicked her wrist where a broom instantly flew towards her. But instead of catching it in her hand she let it fly past her, she ran and jumped on the broom. Fred watched her with wide eyes as she did a backwards flip in the air. Lilia smirked again.

"Scared Weasley," she asked as everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Fred laughed to himself nervously as he mounted his broom.

"I want Lilia on my team," Harry said all of a sudden, breaking the silence as Fred was having a staring contest with Lilia.

"Me too," "Me too," said George and Ron simultaneously. Fred glared at his twin.

"You're supposed to be on my team," Fred yelled at his twin. To stop the bickering that was beginning Lilia cut it.

"Ok, here is how the teams are going to go," she said, her voice bellowing, everyone quieted down, "It's going to be me, Harry, and George on one team. Fred, Ginny, Ron on the other team," Lilia grinned at the angry look on Fred's face.

"You split us up. How could you pick him over me," Fred asked mirth in his eyes.

"Because Love, I like him better than you," she told Fred with a huge grin on her face.

"But I'm your boyfriend," Fred shrieked, almost falling off his broom.

"So? Come on, are we just gonna sit here or play some Quidditch," Lilia asked as she began to zoom around everyone. Soon the game began, and Lilia never felt more at home.

**A/N: Here you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it. I might not update for a couple of days or so, because it's Christmas. So Happy holidays to all of you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia:** Lilia has reached the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley didn't know she was coming. Lilia sensed some tension, but it seemed to have disappeared when she got on broom. Fred was slightly shocked that she knew where the family Quidditch pitch was. But now they are having fun. **Now back to the story!**

"How come the Boy-That-Never-Dies and my less good looking twin get my girlfriend on their team," Fred whined as Lilia scored another point. He felt slightly winded, not being able to catch up with her, "Where did you learn to fly so fast Lil? And on such a slow broom?"

Lilia stopped flying and floated next to her boyfriend, "It's all a state of mind. The broom is only slow because you think it's slow. I can sense that barrier where it reaches its ultimate speed and push past it." Fred stared at her with wide eyes as she explained her methods. He had never heard of such a thing before.

"Where did you learn to do that," Fred asked her, Lilia smiled and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's for me to know and for to never find out," she whispered in his ear with a Malfoy smirk on her face then flew off. Fred zoomed after her, but couldn't seem to catch up. They continued to play for a couple of more hours before it was time for dinner.

"Kids, it's time for dinner," Mrs. Weasley called from the back door, using a spell to carry her voice. Lilia was one of the first people to hear and lowered her broom to the ground, but instead of landing fully on the ground she floated till about 6 feet in the air and then jumped off. Harry was the next person on the ground.

"We could use someone like you on our team Lil. We would slaughter those Slytherins," Harry said to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm one of those Slytherins, remember," Lilia said, Harry gave her a sheepish look when he remembered.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Lilia gave him a smile then started laughing.

"I'm just messing with you Harry. Don't trip chocolate chip," Lilia said when Fred came running up behind them.

"Hey, I should be the only chocolate chip you're speaking to," Fred said as he put his arms around her shoulders. Lilia rolled her eyes.

"Nope. I like Harry better than you also," Lilia said, and couldn't help but laugh as Fred clutched his chest in mock hurt.

"Ouch Lil, that hurt. First my twin, and then the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die. Don't tell me you like Snape better than me also," Fred asked, that happiness in his eyes. He loved having some fun banter with Lilia, it made things feel normal.

"Indeed I do. Sorry babe, you're just going to have to deal with it," Lilia shrugged then grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Then they heard a cough behind them and turned around to see George's happy face looking at them.

"As much as I enjoy seeing my twin and my friend who I see very much like a sister at this point snog, you guys need to hurry up! You're holding the whole group up," George ran away laughing as Fred tried to punch him. Lilia couldn't help but laugh as Fred chased after his twin back to the house. She enjoyed being around so much family, even if it wasn't hers. It made her feel like she wasn't the only one in the world.

Soon everyone reached the house and they were seated at the table, ready to eat dinner. Lilia sat between Fred and George, to Fred's left was Ron, Hermione, and Harry, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the heads of the table. They all began to eat when Mrs. Weasley asked a very surprising question.

"So Lilia. What are your intentions toward my son," Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice sounding cheerful. Lilia was patting Fred's back as he choked on some soup. When she was sure Fred was ok Lilia smiled and answered Mrs. Weasley.

"With all due respect Mrs. Weasley. That is between me and Fred," she continued on even though everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, "But if we ever decide to get married I'll make sure that you're part of every step of the way." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the answer then turned to Fred.

"I like her Fred. Better treat her right, or you'll never hear the end of it from me," Mrs. Weasley said to him, giving him the famous Mrs. Weasley stare down. Fred nodded nervously then continued to eat slowly. Thoughts were reeling through his mind at the mention of marriage. Did he want to marry Lilia? He loved her, but loving her and marrying her are two different things. He stayed silent throughout the whole dinner. Lilia watched him from the corner of her eye, but let it go. Soon dinner was over and everyone was cleaning up the table and was in the living room.

Lilia and Hermione were discussing the uses of wolfs bane when the floo network was activated. Everyone was watching the fireplace light up, wands in hand. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the closest to the fireplace when a very beat up and bloody Draco popped out.

Everyone else had lowered their wands except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were watching him closely. Lilia ran to her friend, seeing the blood on his hands.

"Draco," Lilia called as she set his head in her lap, Hermione was by her side in a second. Lilia looked at her with panicked eyes before turning back to Draco, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I told my father that I wouldn't be like him. And that I was best friends with a muggle born," Draco coughed up some blood then smiled, "Best moment in my entire bloody life." Lilia chuckled at this.

"Come on, we need to clean you up. Can you stand," when he shook his head as more coughs racked his body Lilia sighed then asked for all of the guys to help her, "We need to get him to a tub or something. I know some basics in healing, and I need to see what damage was done." All of the men nodded and lifted Draco up. Lilia shut her eyes tight at his scream of pain, after a few deep breaths she followed them up to the bathroom. They had gently laid him in a tub and Lilia began to undress his upper half. Draco had a smirk on his face.

"If you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask," he told her, his voice raspy from the stress on his body.

Lilia lifted an eyebrow, "You're lucky you're already injured Malfoy. Now try to sit up so I can take this off and run some water." Draco complied and Lilia fully removed his dress coat and shirt. She couldn't help but gasp by what she saw marked into his back.

"Is it that bad," Draco asked, sounding scared. Lilia tried to stop the tears at the words 'Blood Traitor' were marked in into his back, red and bloody. Lilia started the water, getting a towel that was near the tub and began to wipe away the blood.

"We'll just say that your back is going to be sore for a while. I'll try my best to make sure there aren't any scars," Lilia said, her voice sounding slightly watery as she tried to hold back the tears. Draco hissed as the warm cloth hit his wounds then relaxed as he got used to the stinging sensation.

"There are going to be scars no matter what Lil. _He_ made sure of that," Draco told her, strength coming back to his voice.

"No matter. I will still try my best Draco," Lilia told him. Soon a companionable silence fell between the two of them as Lilia continued to clean his wounds. The Weasley family, plus Harry, were downstairs, having a family meeting.

"And how do you know you can trust him? He is Lucius Malfoy's son," Mr. Weasley said, his voice sounding angry but hesitant.

"And look where that landed him dad. Lilia trusts him, so I trust him. All he has ever done is be her friend, he was there when she got hurt. I have even a found a friend in him," Fred said, his hands clenched in fists.

"Your father is right Fred. We don't know if we can trust him. This could be a trick to get close to the Order," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to reason with her son.

"Will you listen to yourselves? A kid is up there, seriously injured and we are down here figuring out if we can trust him! I think his safety should come first at the moment, and whether or not he's trustworthy later. I'm seriously disappointed in you two right now," Fred said to his parents, anger in his eyes. His mother was going to say something else when Mr. Weasley stopped her.

"Fred is right dear. His safety should be top priority right now. We'll call Dumbledore in the morning and have an Order meeting tomorrow. We should visit Sirius anyway," he said in soothing tones. Mrs. Weasley agreed, but still looked reluctant. That's when Harry spoke up.

"In all honesty Mrs. Weasley, he seems very changed. I even get along with him, and Ron and Hermione. I think you should give him a chance," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have calmed down considerably and just nodded as she went to go check on Lilia and Draco. When she reached the bathroom she saw the words etched in his back she couldn't help but feel for the boy.

_How could someone do that to their own child,_ she thought to herself as she imagined that being on her own children's backs. She was broken out of her reverie when she heard laughing.

"That's not funny Draco. That's just mean, they are good people," Lilia said, then felt sadness emanate of off him.

"They don't seem to want to be good to me," he replied sadly.

"Well what did you expect Draco? They aren't going to trust you immediately. You tormented their son and two people who were practically like family to them for years. Don't worry, they'll come around, you just need to give them some time," Lilia told him, knowing that he would want the truth.

"I want the truth, but do you have to be so harsh about it," Draco asked teasingly.

"I suppose not, you are injured, Come on, let's get you to a room," Lilia said as she stepped out of the tub. Her pants were soaked, but she didn't seem to care as she helped Draco out of the tub, grabbing by the waist and having him use her as support. When they had gotten to the door way they saw Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"What room can he have," Lilia asked, seeing the tears that begun to well up in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"He can have Bill's old room; it's just the next door down. Would you like me to get anything," Mrs. Weasley asked, determined to at least be kind to the boy.

"Yes, do you have any healing salves? And some fire whiskey," Lilia asked, smiling at the shocked look on the older woman's face.

"Yes, what would you need fire whiskey for though," Mrs. Weasley asked, curious.

"His father decided to use a rusty blade, so the alcohol will be an extra precaution against infection. And I'm sure Draco will appreciate having someone hold him down as he screams out in pain," Lilia said, then looked at Draco who snorted.

"This is rubbish, I'm sure I'll be fine with just the healing salves," he said, his nose haughtily pointed up in the air.

"He cut you deep Draco. I just want to make sure that you don't die from an infection," Lilia said pleadingly. One look in her green eyes and Draco couldn't say no, even though he was still hesitant about it.

"Fine," he mumbled and Lilia trudged him over to the room that Mrs. Weasley had indicated. Soon Draco was lying on his belly, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry prepared to hold him down. Lilia was straddling his waist, the fire whiskey bottle in her hand. Hermione was holding Draco's hand.

"Ready Draco," Lilia asked her voice confident, everyone nodded to here because it was really directed to all of them.

"Just get it over with," the minute he said those words he felt an intense burning sensation all over his back as the liquid ran over his back. He couldn't help but thrash as the pain intensified. He felt hands on him, trying to hold him down, and the small hand in his large one. He tried to focus on the soft hand but the pain was just too much.

"One more time, ok," Lilia said, tears falling down her face at the sight of his pain. She poured the liquid over him one more time, holding him down with her body as he thrashed again. She sniffled a little bit when he finally calmed down, his breathing heavy.

"We're done Draco, we're done. No more. I'm going to just apply the salve and then we're done, ok," she asked her voice barely above a whisper. When Draco nodded she grabbed the salve and poured it on his back. Draco sighed at the cool feeling of the salve on his back. He knew that he could finally relax, let the fatigue take over his body. The only problem was his wet pants.

"Can I have some dry pants please," he said in his arrogant tone, suddenly he heard laughing and he glared at everyone, "What? Did I say something funny?"

"It's the fact that you can still sound like an arrogant arse after all of this," Fred said through his laughter. Draco would have laughed if he wasn't so tired.

"I'll let the guys handle the whole pants situation. Come on Hermione," Lilia said, Draco almost whimpered as the small, soft hand left his large calloused one. He then rolled onto his sore back, knowing that the cuts were now just angry scars. He sighed as he felt some soft pajama pants hit his chest.

"We'll let you get some privacy. Lilia will be back in a couple of minutes," Fred told him as the guys walked out. As soon as Fred closed the door he had a crying Lilia in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he held onto her, like she was going to slip away.

"He's going to be ok. You did the right thing. You know that magic can't prevent everything. You did the right thing love," Fred whispered into her hair. He just held her until she stopped crying.

**A/N: There, a nice long chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to drop a review! The reasoning for the fire whiskey will be there next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia:** Lilia was having the time of her life when Draco popped in, heavily injured. Now that she healed him she has to explain herself for the fire whiskey. And now Draco's trustworthiness is being questioned. Will Lilia be able to prove that he can be trusted? **Now Back to the Story!**

Lilia was sitting on the couch, continually pushing her long hair back as she sniffled, Fred's comforting arm around her shoulder. Draco had finally fallen asleep after three hours of arguing. The Weasley family was gathered in the living room, waiting for Lilia's explanation.

"Why the fire whiskey Lil? Surely the healing salves would have been enough," George spoke first, having a very close bod with Lilia. Lilia sighed before speaking. She smiled slightly at Fred who had grabbed her hand and had a tight, reassuring hold on it.

"A few years ago, at Pigfarts, my best friend, Maria, was attacked by some muggle boys. We were having a trip into the city that we would get every three weeks or so. I wasn't with her, and they beat her. It was beyond the bruising smack, they knew what she was, a witch, and they tied her down, stabbed her over a hundred times, and-and," Lilia couldn't speak anymore as sobs began to choke. She looked into everyone's eyes, hoping what that they would understand what she was trying to say. The realization hit many of the girls, and the gasped. Some of the guys nodded and Lilia continued on, "I found her about an hour later. I took her immediately to the hospital wing. They healed her magically, and first she was ok. And then she got sick. An infection had reached her blood stream, shutting down her organs. The healers couldn't do anything, and her family couldn't afford the hospital. So, she died. She just died," Lilia repeated, not paying attention to anyone else as the memories hit her. She began to sob again and Fred pulled her into a hug. Soon she calmed down and looked at everyone with determination in her eyes.

"I don't want that happening to my other friends. I'm not taking that risk again if I can prevent it. You have to fight for blood status here. Where I am, you might as well as be dead. They even have vigilante groups to fight against the "evilness of witchcraft." Many people know about magic, and if they have a child who is a witch or wizard they disown them, leave them on the streets. It's cold over there, I have had to constantly fight for my right to be in certain places. That's why blood status doesn't matter over there. Because in reality, we are all in the same boat."

"I hadn't realized that America had gotten that bad. The Ministry occasionally helps them with certain out breaks of discrimination, but I hadn't realized," Mr. Weasley said, trailing off. Lilia chuckled at this.

"Imagine my family's shock when they found out that I was a witch! My parents were supportive enough, but we were basically ostracized from them. One of the reasons why I jumped at the chance to come here. But I guess hypocrisy isn't much better," Lilia said sarcastically, Fred gave her a hard glance, Lilia just shrugged when Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"What are we to do about Draco Malfoy? How do we know we can trust him," Lilia glared at Mrs. Weasley for saying this, but then sighed, pushing her hair back as she leaned into Fred's body.

"I suppose that that's a fair question. Of course, his own father carving 'Blood Traitor' into his back with a rusty knife would be a huge indication, but what do I know," Lilia snorted, this earned her a glare from Fred.

"Cut the crap Lil," Fred told her, he loved her, but that was his mum she was disrespecting.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I'm just really worried about him. I don't know what to tell you except that those wounds were not self-inflicted. I trust Draco with my life, and I know that you don't trust him yet, but please understand that I do, and I'm not afraid to voice my opinion on the matter," Lilia said to the matriarch, looking her straight in the eyes. Mrs. Weasley respected the girl, and knew she spoke the truth.

"I understand dear. I will be informing the Order of this incident, and we will decide what to do with him. We should all get some sleep, we have had a long day," Mrs. Weasley said in a tone of finality. Everyone began to move up the stairs and Lilia was dreading to have to be alone without Fred after everything that had happened. Fred could sense a fear inside him and recognized it as Lilia. He grabbed her into a hug, whispering into her ear.

"I'll come in later. Don't worry," he said to her so softly that she was practically straining to hear him, but felt his words in the pit of her stomach. She nodded and moved away to the bedroom door. Her hand was still clasped in his and slowly fell away as she moved into the doorway. No good night kissed needed to be exchanged since they were going to see each other soon. George had seen this interaction and waited till his twin had reached their bedroom.

"You can feel her feelings," George said simply when Fred had reached their bedroom. He saw his twin stiffen at the words and looked at George with wide eyes.

"What do you mean," Fred asked, slightly confused by his twins statement.

"I can feel them too, through our bond. I think it's from the antidote," George said as he got ready for bed, just leaving his clothes in a small pile in a corner of the room. Soon he was just in some pajama pants and shirtless and was sitting on his bed that was directly opposite from his twin's.

"That's what I was thinking too. She somehow knew where we played Quidditch. I'm going to see her later tonight; she was really shaken by what had happened tonight. I'm worried too," Fred said wearily, feeling fatigue begin set in. George put on mock surprise.

"A Weasley worried about a Malfoy? Never thought I would see the day," George teased, which earned him a glare. Soon Fred was a mirror image of his twin in only pajama pants, sitting opposite from him.

"He's Lilia's best friend. And after all she's been through, and after getting to know him, he deserves to have someone worry about him Forge," Fred sighed then stood up, "I'm going to go to Lilia. I'll see you in the morning twin, you wanna talk later," Fred asked, knowing they could communicate through their bond. George shook his head.

"Nah, you get some rest with Lil, Fred. Merlin knows you both deserve it. Have fun," George said, giving Fred a wink. Fred chuckled as he casted a disillusionment spell on himself so no one could see him. Fred slipped out of the room quietly, knowing which steps to make to avoid making noise. Soon he was at Ginny's room where Hermione and Lilia were bunking. He saw his sister and friend sleeping peacefully and couldn't help but smile at them. Lilia could feel him in the room and walked right up to him, kissing him directly on the lips very gently. Fred removed the charm and looked at Lilia with wide eyes. He was about to question it but saw her blood-shot and puffy eyes from all of the crying. He pulled her into a hug, that was so tight that she was having difficulties breathing, but she held on to him like he was her anchor. Fred took her to her cot and had laid her down and slipped in behind her, pulling the cover over them. He smiled as he heard her content sigh. She then flipped over to face him, placing her hand on his muscular chest.

"Why are you shirtless," she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I thought you wanted me without a shirt on," Fred joked, a grin on his face as he kissed he top of her head, "Go to sleep love. Our prince will be cranky in the morning," he told her, speaking of Draco. Lilia nodded as her eyes drifted closed, snuggling closer to him, taking comfort in his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. Fred just watched her, thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world. He would do anything for her.

"I love you so much Lil," he whispered to her as she began to snore lightly, he couldn't help but smile at her mouth being slightly open.

"Always," she whispered back. Fred tightened his grip and fell into a peaceful sleep beside the girl he loved.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I just love Fred! Can't get sweeter than that! And there seems to be some sort of bond forming between him and Lilia. Interesting… Well, drop a review please, I want to know if I should write a sequel. You are the audience!**

**Now back to the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia:** Lilia has seemed to be able to get the Weasleys to be tolerable of Draco, if not wary of him. Her past school life has been revealed. And there seems to be a bond forming between her and Fred. Will it get stronger? And how is everyone going to react about how Lilia's little secret? You know, the whole being a very distant cousin to the Dark Lord? **Now Back to the Story!**

"Time to get up girls. WHAT ARE DOING IN HERE FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY," Mrs. Weasley shouted as she walked into the girls' room. When she reached it she saw a very half naked, sleeping Fred with a sleeping Lilia in his arms. Lilia, Fred, Hermione, and Ginny jumped up from the sudden shouting. Lilia and Fred gave a sheepish smile to the red-faced Mrs. Weasley.

"We were sleeping mum," Fred said as he stood up from the cot on the side of the room. Lilia stood up as well, looking at the ground, trying really hard to not look Mrs. Weasley in the eyes.

"Why were you sleeping in here," Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice sounding eerily calm.

"It's my fault Mrs. Weasley. I was feeling really upset about last night and I asked him to come here so that I didn't have to sleep alone. I was worried about the nightmares that I get sometimes," Lilia said, speaking up finally. Mrs. Weasley seemed to get calmer about this, immediately looking sad at the prospect of Lilia having nightmares.

"Ok, but I don't want to catch you two again. Understand," Mrs. Weasley asked, giving them both a stare down, even though there was still sympathy in her eyes. Lilia and Fred had huge, innocent smiles as they agreed and Mrs. Weasley gave them another suspicious look as she walked out of the room. Lilia turned to Fred and wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him a couple "good morning" kisses.

"I suppose I'll see you in here again tonight," Lilia asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Of course," Fred said as he gave her another kiss.

"Come on guys. It is way too early to see my brother snog his girlfriend," Ginny whined as she got up to go to the bathroom. Lilia couldn't help but laugh at that. She looked to Hermione who was still in the room and saw the sad look in her eyes. Lilia gave Fred a look and they seemed to communicate silently for a second when Fred began to leave.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you two later," Fred said smoothly after giving Lilia another look and left. Lilia walked over to her friend and sat down on the bed across from her.

"What's wrong Hermione," Lilia asked, feeling slightly worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Hermione lied. Lilia lifted an eyebrow at the lie and Hermione sighed as she spoke again, "I'm feeling very torn right now. I feel so confused," Hermione groaned out as she plopped on the bed next to Lilia and placed her face in her hands.

"Between Ron and Draco," Lilia said knowingly, Hermione looked at her with wide eyes at this.

"How did you know?"

"I see the way you look at both of them. I'm a sneaky Slytherin remember," Lilia joked, then saw the pained look on Hermione's face, "Wow, you really like both of them don't you?"

"Yes! One I have been best friends with for years, and he is kind of like my safety net. I feel safe with him. But the other one has been my _enemy_ for years. But now that he's made this change, and I feel very excited around him. I really don't know what to do," Hermione cried out again in frustration. Lilia thought it over for a second before she answered.

"I think the only thing you can do right now is listen to what you want. I get this sense that everyone expects you to be with Ron, so you are expecting it yourself. Now I'm not saying that you don't really like him, because I know you do. But the only thing you can do is let everything play out and see what happens. Like the saying says, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Come on," Lilia stood up and began to walk out of the room, "We have a long day ahead of us, and tomorrow's Christmas!" Hermione followed her out, feeling like she had gotten a huge weight off of her chest.

Lilia landed at number 12 Grimmauld Place in Fred's arms, the discomfort of side-along apparition still in her belly. Fred smiled at her and grabbed her hand as they walked to the dining room, an older man with medium length dark hair and a moustache, and he looked like an aged rock star.

"Lil, this is Sirius Black," Fred said as they walked to the man. Lilia smiled brightly as she shook his hand.

"Ah, so this is the Lilia that my god son has told me so much about. I hear you have caused quite an uproar at Hogwarts," his came out has a nice baritone, a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Lilia of Dumbledore.

"Guilty as charged. I'm glad to finally meet you too. Harry talks about you all of the time," Lilia said as Harry walked into the room and gave Sirius a huge hug. Soon the rest of the family walked into the room, each giving their greetings to the man. Draco walked slowly in, wincing every few steps. Lilia walked over to him, helping him to a chair.

"I didn't need your help," Draco hissed out as he sat down. Lilia just looked at him.

"Oh please, put your pride away for a few minutes please. Now's not the time," Lilia said in the same tone as Draco. Draco promptly pouted as he glared at her, but stayed quiet.

"Got a fighter I see. Don't let this one slip away Fred. She's a keeper," Sirius said as he sat down, soon other people began to walk in. A woman with green hair with an older man that had scratches on his face in ragged clothes. A dark skinned man walked in after words, in bright purple robes and a kind smile on his face. After that was Snape who sneered and walked over to the corner of the room, staying out of the way of everyone else. After that was a large man with a mechanical leg and a magical eye that whirled around everywhere. He looked gruff and grunted as he walked around with a staff to another corner opposite Snape.

"Ok, will everyone except for Harry, Hermione, Lilia, Draco, and Ron and the Order leave please," Mrs. Weasley said, Ginny and the twins walked out of the room, but not until Fred gave Lilia a quick peck on the cheek and squeezed her hand then left the room. Lilia sat down on the same side as Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and Draco sat at one of the heads of the table, directly across Sirius.

"So we have called this meeting because of a certain person that has recently joined this side," Sirius nodded his head toward Draco. Draco glanced around the room, nervously shaking his leg up and down. Lilia placed her hand on his knew to have him stop and gave him a small smile on her face to reassure him.

"So Draco, why the sudden change? Why did you come here," Sirius asked directly to Draco, before Lilia could speak up, Snape did.

"I really don't that's any of your business Black," Snape spoke in his slow, condescending tone, anger in his dark eyes.

"Sure it is Snivellus. If he is going to be here, we need to know if he is trust worthy," Sirius said as the two men began a stare off. Mrs. Weasley stepped in between them and tried to calm them down.

"Now please, calm down. I don't think that it is the best thing to talk about in front of the children," Mrs. Weasley said, a pleading look on her face. Lilia couldn't sit by anymore.

"I think it is," Lilia said, slight anger in her voice. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes at her words, "I think it's the perfect thing to talk about in front of us actually. You're already decided his fate anyway, so why not say it in front of us."

"We haven't decided anything yet Lilia," Mr. Weasley said, trying to calm her anger.

"Hell you haven't. From the minute he came out of that fireplace you have been questioning him. You had his fate decided out the minute you saw him," Lilia spat out. As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to calm her down over time, she just continued to get angrier, soon she began to see red, and began to speak in parsle tongue. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as she continued to speak through her fury. Soon Fred came crashing through the door, feeling her intense anger.

"Lilia," Fred shouted at her. She had both palms on the table, moving her head back and forth like a snake. Fred called her name again, and she fell into her chair, breathing heavily, as if a spell had been broken. Fred quickly walked over to her chair, crouching down as he pushed some of her hair, back, whispering to her, trying to get her to calm down. Lilia felt a couple of tears fall and Fred wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. People still watched them with wide eyes, shocked at how she had reacted.

"You speak parsle tongue," Snape asked, shocked, thinking that only two people spoke the language, and only one of them was in the room. Lilia nodded as she sat back down, holding on tightly to Fred's hand.

"Is there something you would like to tell us dear," Mrs. Weasley asked, but Lilia knew it was more of a command then anything. Lilia sighed as she felt Fred's hand squeezed hers in encouragement.

"Well, I'm sure that most of you know that I am both in Gryffindor house and Slytherin house," Lilia began, she saw some nods and heard a couple of gasps, but most of them stayed quiet for her to continue her story, "And I'm also muggle-born, both of my parents are muggles, as is most of my family. But I have learned that my great-grandmother was a witch, and she was muggle-born, and she married a muggle, and had three kids, two were born magical, one was not. That one was my grandmother, and she told me that a long time ago, there were to brothers. One was dark, he favored Purebloods and everything that they stood for. He was cunning and sneaky, you could never trust him. And the other, believed in equality for everyone, and that love was the strongest thing, not blood or money. The first brother was named Salazar, the second was named Apophis. They were the brothers of Slytherin. Salazar helped found Hogwarts as you all know. And Apophis fell in love with a muggle, had kids, lived happily ever after and fell out of existence and into the wind," Lilia finished. It had been silent, but the pink haired woman finally spoke.

"So, what are you trying to say," the pink hair turned to blue, and the woman had a nervous look on her face.

"I am one of the last remaining heirs to Apophis Slytherin," Lilia said into the silence, Snape had moved to behind Draco as the story moved on, and had his arms crossed, looking like a body guard.

"So you're saying that you are a very distant cousin to the most evil man to have ever lived," Sirius asked, looking at her with distrusting eyes.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying," Lilia began to feel nervous at all of the eyes on her.

"So, how do we know we can trust you," the blue haired woman asked, which turned to red hair in a few seconds. The man with the ragged clothes tried to quiet her, but she just glared at him, "It's a fair question to ask, if she is related to You-Know-Who."

"And your mother is sister to two of his greatest followers. What is your point Tonks," Fred spoke up, speaking to the woman, "I think all of us know that who we're related to does not make us who we are. And it's not right that you are placing her into a category that doesn't even remotely apply to her. Now I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak to the girl I love like that."

"Now we don't want to start any trouble now Fred. Maybe you should step outside," the dark skin man said with a deep voice, his face showing the worry that everyone was feeling.

"Hell I am. You are always trying to shut us out of everything because you think we are children," Fred spoke, anger in his eyes, Lilia placed her hand on his arm to try to get him to calm down, but Fred just kept pushing.

"That's because you are children," Mrs. Weasley spoke, a pained expression on her face.

"But if we are able to fight then we should fight," Harry spoke up this time, Sirius gave him a smile as Harry continued to talk, "Voldemort is going to not hurt us because we are children. And keeping us in the dark until the last minute isn't helping us either. It's bad enough that we aren't learning anything at school; we don't need to be coddled here as well."

"What are you talking about," the man with the ragged clothes spoke up then looked to Lilia, "I'm Remus, by the way. And this is Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye Moody," Remus pointed to each person, introducing them.

"The Ministry has taken over the school. A woman named Umbridge is now in charge and has been teaching the DADA classes, if you could even call it that," Hermione said this time.

"Ok, well, it's Christmas Eve, and it's time for dinner. Everyone go get washed up while I get dinner prepared," Mrs. Weasley said, effectively ending the entire conversation. Fred and Lilia helped Draco out of the chair and were the first ones to walk out of the room. Lilia and Fred had begun to argue. Draco stayed quiet and watched them as the three of them walked to one of the bedrooms.

"I don't want you to become separated from your family Fred," Lilia said as she placed Draco on the bed, then faced Fred.

"But the way they treated you and Draco was not right. Family or not," Fred countered.

"But they just wanted to do the right thing. I don't want to be the cause of a rift between you and your family Fred. I will not be the cause of a split between your family," Lilia said, she had moved closer to him and had her palms on his cheeks, "Your family is important to you Fred. And I love you way too much to take you away from that."

"Are you trying to break up with me Lil," Fred asked, wiping away a tear that had fallen down.

"No," Lilia said simply, "But if I have to I will."

"I'm not letting you get away that easy Love, so you can forget about that. I love you too much. Come on. Let's go get some dinner," Fred said and grabbed hers and Draco's hand and apparated down for dinner.

**A/N: Here, a nice long chapter for you for the New Year! Just in time too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I think a sequel is coming too. Oh, and what patronus should Lilia have, a phoenix, a snake, or a lion? Please tell me in a review! Happy New Year!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, this chapter, the one about Christmas, seems to have disappeared, so I'm reposting it. I'm also reposting the other chapters and make it the best it can be, so here you are! And please review!**

The next morning Lilia woke up to a very happy, bouncing Ginny on her bed, "Lilia! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Lilia at first tried to cover her head with the pillows after she had seen the clock that said seven o'clock in the morning. Lilia groaned and turned around from her stomach and looked at Ginny with tired eyes.

"Can't you have woken me up at 8 or 9? We went to bed really late last night, and a girl needs her beauty sleep," Lilia told her, even though a bouncing Ginny made her smile, she was too tired to worry about what day it was.

"But you're always beautiful," Fred's voice said from the doorway, causing Ginny and Lilia to look up. Lilia smiled, even though it didn't totally reach her eyes. Fred walked towards them and Ginny got off the bed so that Fred could sit down. Ginny was about to leave but Lilia stopped her.

"Where are you going? Come sit here," Lilia told her and patted at the foot of the bed in front of her. Ginny gave her a happy smile as she got comfortable. Fred gave her a grateful look and that's when Lilia noticed that he had something behind his back.

"What do you have there," Lilia asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew what it was. Fred pulled out a beautifully wrapped box that was wrapped in green wrapping paper with a gold bow on top.

"What? This," Fred asked, pointing to the box, a smile on his face, "This is just garbage, nothing important in it." Lilia smacked his arm as she and Ginny laughed. Fred handed her the box and kissed her on the cheek, "For you love. Merry Christmas. It's not much, but I hope you like it." Lilia took the box carefully as if it were going to break and began to unwrap it. She could feel in the anticipation come from herself and Ginny as they both wanted to see what was inside. Finally she came to the box and Lilia opened it slowly. She gasped at what she saw. It was a necklace with a silver chain and a pendent. The pendent was a silver snake with emerald eyes that was wrapped around the waist of a gold lion with ruby eyes. Their snouts touching almost lovingly, the heads making a heart shape. Ginny oohed and awed at the present and Lilia had tears in her eyes as she gave Fred a quick kiss.

"Fred. This is beautiful. You were worried about me liking it? I love it," Lilia exclaimed and gave him a hug and another kiss, "This must have cost a fortune!" She knew Fred couldn't afford it, and even though she loved it, she didn't want him spending money on her like that.

"Draco paid for it. He said that it was the best thing he could do since he couldn't go Christmas shopping. I had told him about it and knew you would love it, so we gave the money to mum and she picked it up this morning," Fred explained, knowing that the money issue was on her mind.

"Oh! I have to thank your mother! She didn't have to do that. Neither did you or Draco," Lilia told him and they both smiled when Ginny said something.

"I thought Draco was disowned? Wouldn't he have lost his inheritance," Ginny asked, almost to herself and Fred explained.

"Since Cedric Diggory died last year, Draco has been transferring funds from his inheritance to his own private account. His father didn't notice because they were at thousand dollar increments, so he has up to about 7 thousand galleons in his account. Because it's his own personal account, his father can't touch it. He said it wasn't as much as he had hoped, but it would last him till after his seventh year," Fred told her and Ginny nodded, understanding. They heard a yell from Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs and knew that they had to go down. Ginny walked out first, leaving the couple behind for a few seconds of privacy.

"Fred, can you put this on me," Lilia asked and Fred nodded. Lilia turned around and handed him the necklace and Fred gently laid it around her neck and locked the snap into place. Lilia turned around and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss was all softness and filled with love, and Lilia had never felt anything like it before. It never intensified, but got sweeter as they showed their love for each other in that one kiss. When Fred broke the kiss he wrapped her in a hug and rested his head on her shoulder as he held her close.

"You are my everything Lil, I don't know where I would be without you," Fred said, his voice full of emotion as he had flashbacks of the attack and her pain as her entire body froze from the inside out. He knew she had nightmares because of what had happened, and tried to get her to stay with him in his dorm room as much as possible. He knew that she had stayed with Draco to keep the awful dreams at bay as well. He loved this woman so much, and he felt like his heart would burst. He moved away from her and grabbed her hand and began to lead her to breakfast, "Come on, everyone is waiting for us."

The couple came into the dining room, the room full of laughter and chatter. They could tell that the family had been waiting for them because the table was bare and no one had any new presents and no wrappers were on the floor.

"Ah, there you two are. Come, sit down," Mrs. Weasley told them and they moved to the two empty chairs on the far right of the table, next to Draco and George. Draco and George smiled at the couple when they noticed the necklace around her neck.

"Do you like it Lil," Draco asked and Lilia wrapped him in a huge hug. Draco chuckled and his face astonished at the suddenness of the move, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"I love it! You didn't have to do that Draco," Lilia told him and Draco grinned.

"Of course I did Lilia! You have saved me on more than one occasion, you are my best friend. I would do anything for you! You are my family, my blood, my sister," Draco told her and Lilia could feel the tears beginning to well and Lilia quickly pushed them back. They sat down and plates of food appeared on the table. Piles of fruits, pancakes, bacon, waffles, potatoes and more. You could hear everyone's tummies begin to grumble and see the saliva begin to dribble at the sight of the delicious home cooked food. Mrs. Weasley gave the order to eat and everyone began to dig in, especially Ron and the twins. Lilia and Draco stared at the way they packed the food away and by the third plate Lilia had her mouth open in shock.

"If I ate like that every day I would be a cow," Lilia said, this earned a few snickers from the table. Fred kissed her lips quickly after he swallowed another bite of syrupy pancake.

"But a very hot looking cow," Fred joked and Lilia snorted and everyone began to laugh. Soon the Weasley men had their fill and it was present exchanging time. Everyone ran upstairs to grab whatever they needed and gave them to their respectable people. When everyone was settled Mrs. Weasley began the process.

"Ok, Hermione, you first," she said and Hermione began to tear into her packages. Two new books from Ron and Harry on the history of magic and a book of fairytales, a set of embellished bookmarks from the twins, a gold i.d. bracelet from Lilia that Hermione had her eye on, a scarf and a sweater from Mrs. Weasley that had red and gold and a huge H on the front, and a necklace from Draco, that had a medium sized locket that was shaped like a book. Everyone looked at Draco with shocked eyes, except for Lilia, who had helped him pick it out.

"When you open it you can find a picture of you, Potter, and Weasley inside," Draco said quickly, trying to hide the faint blush from his face. Lilia smirked at how fast he was speaking and thought how cute his embarrassment was. Hermione opened up the locket and smiled at a picture of the trio last year as they were heading to the Hogwarts Express for the summer. She looked up at Draco, and Lilia swore she felt the electricity pass between them.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione said quietly and everyone watched the interaction silently. Draco nodded and it was silent for a few more seconds before Mrs. Weasley broke it.

"Ok, Harry dear, your turn," she said and Harry tore into his presents with a ferocity that Lilia had never seen before. He got a lot of Quidditch things, a Mrs. Weasley sweater, some new pajamas and two bracelets from Draco and Lilia. One was silver and was made of Celtic circles, while the other was a manlier i.d. bracelet. Harry thanked them both and gave Lilia a hug and shook Draco's hand. Ginny was after that and received many of the same things as Harry. When she also received two bracelets everyone looked at Lilia and Draco who were looking at each other.

"Did you get everyone a bracelet," Lilia and Draco asked at the same time to each other, "Pretty much," they said in sync as well and everyone was looking at them with wide eyes and they just shrugged.

"Hey, that's our thing," the twins cut in, speaking in sync and everyone started laughing. Soon it was the twins' turn and after George opened his presents Lilia looked at him and nodded to him.

"What was that about," Fred asked as George ran up the stairs, Lilia smiled at him.

"They went to get your present," she said and at that second George was coming down the stairs, a huge portrait wrapped in brown paper. Fred grinned and stood in front as George propped it up against a wall. Fred looked at Lilia who gave him the go-ahead to open it. Fred used his hands to rip up the paper and a painting of dogs playing cards came into view. Fred's grin got even larger.

"I love it Lil," he exclaimed and gave her a hug. Lilia looked at him.

"Wait! That's not all! George, if you would do the honors," Lilia said exaggeratingly and George bowed as he stepped to in front and waved his wand at the painting, soon pictures of Fred and the Weasley family, Fred and George, Fred and the trio, and Fred with Lilia and his twin were popping up in a slide show. Fred was speechless and just watched the pictures move across. His grip tightened around Lilia as tears fell from his eyes. The last picture that appeared was of Fred, Lilia, and George in the snow at Hogwarts, a snowman behind them as the kissed her on the cheek at the same time. Since their pictures are moving, you could see them laughing before and afterword. George moved to his twin and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you," Fred said, his voice thick from the tears that had fallen. He wrapped Lilia in another hug and gave her a bunch of kisses all over her face, the last one landing on her lips. He had her face cradled in his hands as he looked into her eyes, "This means more to me than any other presents I get from now until the end of time, because you put your heart into it. Thank you so much." All Lilia could do was nod. It seemed like they were in their own little world, unaware of anyone else, and everyone else was enthralled with the love story that was happening before their eyes. Soon all of the presents had been opened and everyone took a relaxing day at Grimmauld Place.

Later that night the teens were all around the fire place, the parents in the kitchen talking about whatever. They were all telling stories and everyone was in tears from some of the hilarity that had happened during the twins' and the trio's adventures at Hogwarts. Everybody was tears at the story of Lockhart removing Harry's bones in their second year.

"I really wanted to slap him," Harry exclaimed, "How could you be so dumb as to remove someone's bones so that it was basically rubber! I mean honestly, that man was crazy!"

"And now he's in happy loony land in St. Mungo's, never to be heard of again," Ron said cheerfully and this had everyone laughing again. Everyone had told some story from their time in school except for Draco and everyone looked at him.

"No stories to relay to us Malfoy," Harry asked good naturedly, the animosity between the two boys almost completely gone. Draco shook his head,

"You wouldn't like my stories, they would ruin the happy mood, and I've never laughed so hard in my entire life. I don't want to ruin it," he told them and George spoke up first.

"One story Draco, even it's not the happiest. Everyone has to share their stories and feelings, otherwise they might explode," George said and everyone nodded, including Ron and Harry.

"Ok, but I warn you," he said and he looked at them all, waiting for one of them to back out, but no one did so he sighed and chose a story from second year, "I had just gotten picked seeker in second year and we were going out to the pitch to practice. That's when we ran into the Gryffindor team as most of you well know," he said looking at Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins. After they nodded he continued, "Well, we started to argue and Hermione there mad a comment about me buying myself in instead of making it in on talent. And you have no idea how much those words hurt me," he said, looking at Hermione now, telling her how he felt, "I finally did something for myself, and I was being rewarded for it, but instead it was being bought into the team. But after I called you that word, I never felt more awful in my entire life. I didn't mean to, and the years after words I didn't mean to. But I had an image to uphold, and if I suddenly stopped my father would have been alerted. I'm so sorry Hermione, for all of the pain I have caused you up to this point. It's not an excuse, but all I can say is that it was the way I was raised."

The entire room was silent as they listened to Draco's story. Hermione looked into his eyes and knew he spoke with sincerity, "You are forgiven. And I'm sorry for being such a know-it-all."

"You have right to be," Draco said then smiled, "I do have to admit that Ron trying to hit me with slugs and it back firing was pretty funny," he said and everyone began to laugh, the tension broken. Lilia sat in front of Fred on the floor, his arms and legs wrapped around her from behind. She watched some of the pain leave Draco's eyes and she knew that things were finally starting to look up.

**A/N: Well, here was the Christmas scene that had been missing! It still cuts to Hogwarts pretty weirdly, but I'll fix it! Please review! I don't get nearly enough!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Boss like JK Rowling ;)**

**A/N: Again I would like to thank Charmed for pointing a few things out and I will try to work on the grammatical errors as best I can, but I would like you to keep in mind that I do put things in a certain way to make it fit better. If that doesn't meet to your standards, then I'm very sorry about that. In the future I will see if someone can proofread the chapter for me before I upload it, because sometimes I don't catch it all. About the Mudblood situation, I did that on purpose as a minor detail for the very end, so I'm sorry if you not everything was up to your standards.**

**Previously on When Fred Met Lilia:** Things seem to be getting along nicely for the gang, but now they are back at school. And Harry continues to get detention with Umbridge. Everyone notices that something isn't right, but Harry won't tell them what's wrong. As time moves on the rules start getting more ridiculous, and Fred and George are becoming more outrageous with their pranks. Things are getting darker and Lilia is scared about how far Umbridge was willing to go. **Now Back To the story!**

"Where is he? He has been in detention with Umbridge since after dinner," Hermione said as she paced around the Gryffindor common room, Ron, the twins, and Lilia watching her with worried eyes as ten o'clock began to come around.

"I'm sure he's fine Hermione. He's probably just been cleaning her office or something, or wiping down the trophies. You know how many there are," Ron said, trying to reassure her, even though he was worried for his friend as well. As Ron said the last words, Harry slowly fumbled into the common room, his face pale and blood on his hand as he walked in. Everyone immediately ran to him, trying to get him to sit down on the couch. The jumble of everyone around wasn't getting anything done, so Lilia stood back and took control.

"Hey," she called out and the group looked at her. She looked at the twins first, "Go to the kitchens and get some food and some water, he's lost quite a bit of blood," the twins nodded then snuck out of the common room, then Lilia turned to Hermione, "I assume you know how to make Essence of Dittany and have the ingredients."

"Of course. They don't call me the "brightest witch of her age" for nothing," Hermione smirked before she ran up to her room to get everything. Lilia was left with Ron and Harry who were sitting on the couch. Lilia sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hurt hand a bit roughly. Harry couldn't help but hiss out in pain and glare at Lilia. Lilia began to glare back, and the battle of the green eyes was on.

"What was that for," Harry asked, the aching in his hand acting up again from Lilia pressing down on it.

"For being stupid. Why didn't you tell someone what Umbridge was doing to you," Lilia asked, her anger boiling at the thought of the ugly toad.

"Because it wouldn't have stopped her. She would just continue to do it, so what's the point," Harry said forcefully as Hermione came back down from her dorm with everything she needed to create the potion.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to go through it alone. Seriously Harry, what were you thinking," Lilia said as the twins came in with arms full of food and a few bottles of water and set them on a table next to the couch. Harry watched the fire before turning back to Lilia.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. It's for me to deal with," he told her, she saw the determination in his eyes and sighed.

"You don't always have to go it alone Harry. And the sooner you realize that the sooner more people will be safe. We chose to be your friend, and so we chose the dangers along with it," Lilia told him as Hermione finished the potion and while waiting for it to cool, the two girls inspected his hand.

"It looks slightly infected, but I'm sure it'll be ok. Are those words," Hermione asked as she grabbed the cauldron towards them and placed his hand in the liquid. Harry hissed out in pain as Hermione wiped the blood away and saw that they were words, and they were in Harry's handwriting.

"Is that your handwriting? What has she done," Hermione said quietly as she continued to wipe the blood away, making sure that the liquid got into the cuts, and began to read the words, "'I must not tell lies.' Merlin Harry, we need to tell McGonagall, or Dumbledore. I'm sure that they can fix this."

"No Hermione, they can't," Harry replied, frustration clear in his voice, "She would just lash out even more and hurt more people. I'm surprised this is all she's done actually. We need to keep this quiet, because who knows what she'll do if any of the adults gets involved," Harry said to her more calmly now. Hermione brought his hand out of the liquid and wrapped it with some cloth. Lilia stood up and stood in between the twins, and wrapped her arms around Fred's waist, and buried her head into his chest. Fred put his arms around her as he laid his head on hers, a deep sigh escaping him. George placed his arm on his twin's shoulders and rested his other hand on Lilia's back. Everyone stayed silent for the longest time, appreciating each other's presence. Soon it was time for Lilia to go as the fatigue from the day hit her and yawned loudly.

"I guess I need to head out guys. It's a good thing we don't have any classes till the afternoon, because I definitely want to sleep in tomorrow," Lilia said as she began to gather her stuff. She said her goodbyes to everyone and then began to walk to the portrait hole when she was stopped by Fred.

"Love, it's way too late for you to go all the way back down to the dungeons. Stay here for the night. You are a Gryffindor, remember," Fred said as he smiled at her. Lilia placed a hand on her hips and lifted an eyebrow up at the smile on his face.

"Where am I going to sleep, and what am I going to sleep in," she asked as Fred placed his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes, the smile still on his face.

"You can sleep with me, and I prefer if you didn't sleep in anything," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked. She swatted him on the chest but laughed at the comment.

"Fine, I'll stay her, but I'm sleeping in your pajamas," she said and poked his chest with her finger. He laughed at that and gave her a quick peck on the check.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said to her as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Obviously you would, if the previous comments were any indication," she smirked at him. Everyone watched them leave with smiles on their faces since they had become completely invisible by the couple. Hermione stood up from her spot on the floor and stretched as she spoke to the three boys that were still there.

"They are right guys. It's pretty late; we could all do with some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said and gave them all hugs and went up to her dorm room. The last remaining boys made their way up to their dorms, said good night to each other, and went to their separate rooms.

When Lilia woke up the next morning the spot where Fred had been was empty, and a piece of parchment was on the pillow. Lilia checked the time then picked up the letter to see what it said.

_Dear love,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't wake up with you this morning, but unlike you, I had morning classes, so I had to make a mad dash out of here. I hope you had nice dreams, but you were whispering some words last night that I think we should talk about_.

Lilia blushed at this since she had been dreaming of her and Fred doing…things that she would not want her mother to know about. Lilia sighed then continued on reading the letter.

_Do not forget that we have a DA meeting later today, and I can't wait to see you there. Oh, and be wary when you walk to Charms class. George and I left a couple of presents for Umbridge and Filch for what had been happening with Harry. If I don't show up tonight, don't worry, ok? Hope to see you later love._

_You favorite twin,_

_Fred_

Lilia began to panic slightly at the end of the letter because she knew that he was expecting to have detention tonight with George. She tried to slow down her breath and calm down from the thought of Fred and George being hurt and soon she had become calm again. She stood up and almost tripped over the Fred's large pajama pants that she had worn for the night. She thought about getting dressed or just head to the dungeon in her pajamas. She soon decided to just head down to her pajamas.

Lilia was thankful that the corridors were empty as she walked down to the dungeons to the Slytherin dorms. She probably looked silly with a large green pajama shirt and extremely large orange pajama pants, but they reminded her of Fred so much that she didn't care. When she walked into the common room she saw Draco sitting on the couch, talking to Blaise Zabini. Draco looked up at her with a smirk on his face when he realized she was there.

"I see you had a good night. But you should tell Weasley to just give you green from now on, because orange is not your color," Draco said as the smirk turned into a full on smile, and Lilia had to smile back. It was so rare that he smiled that when he did, you had to cherish it before it went away. Lilia sauntered over to where he was.

"I think there are varying opinions on what looks good on me. But I'll try to keep that in mind for next time, _princess_," Lilia emphasized the last word and laughed as Draco hopped over the couch to chase after her around the room.

"You're going to pay for that Duvane," Draco said. Lilia knew he was just playing because of the large smile on his face and mirth in his eyes.

"Oh am I? You're going to have to catch me first Malfoy," Lilia said as she ran to the girls' dorms. Draco forgot the sliding aspect of the girls' stairs and ran up after her, and landed with a huge oomph at the bottom of the stairs after he slid down, rubbing his now sore backside. Lilia stuck out her tongue at him as he glared at her.

"Keep your eyes open Duvane. Pay back is a bitch," Draco called up the stairs, standing up, giving her a very determined look. Lilia couldn't smirk at the comment and muggle saying.

"Like I said Malfoy, you have to catch me first. But just remember that my boyfriend and other best friend are the two most famous Hogwarts pranksters in its history. Are you coming tonight," Lilia asked suddenly, the hilarity of the previous situation quickly leaving. Draco immediately knew what she was talking about, being a member of the DA. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"No, I have duty tonight, both prefect and Umbridge patrol. I'll try to make it next time though," Draco told her, purposely being vague. Lilia nodded then ran up to her dorm room to take a quick shower and get ready for class.

Lilia couldn't help but feel paranoid for the rest of day after the letter from Fred. She couldn't stop thinking about whether or not Fred and George had gotten detention or not, and was worried about what had happened to them. She didn't like not knowing anything. That's why she worked so hard to learn, she has to know about everything or else she feels incomplete. Fred seems to complete that emptiness in her though. She could feel him wherever she went, no matter what. Lilia walked into the DADA class with all of these thoughts running through her mind, not noticing that she was late.

"Ms. Duvane! Thank you so much for joining us today," the sickly sweet voice came out of the toad and Lilia couldn't help but shudder at the sound of it as the toad continued to speak, "That will be a 3 day detention for you for being late. You will come to my office promptly after dinner." Umbridge smiled at her as Lilia sat down. Lilia felt like snapping back at her but just nodded and sat down at her desk, waiting for the moment to go through the torture.

**A/N: Well, there it is! The new chapter! Well, I hope everything was up to par, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, been swamped with homework! Well, till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Lilia walked into Umbridge's office, anger coursing through her entire body. Two minutes she's late, and she gets detention. The unfairness of everything that had been happening finally hit her as she sneered at the bright pink room with cat plates all around. She wanted to pick immediately. She looked at the small desk with paper and a quill, and saw Umbridge with a disgustingly sweet smile on her face as she sipped her tea.

"You are going to be writing some lines for me tonight. I have a special quill for you, and you will write, 500 times, 'I must not be late'. Hopefully it will really _stick_," Umbridge said to her, emphasizing the last word. Lilia knew what was going to happen, and felt sick to her stomach at the pain that she was about to be put through. Lilia sat down, put her bag to the side, grabbed the quill and began to write, 'I must not listen' instead and charmed it quickly as Umbridge's back was to her as she grabbed some files. Lilia looked at her hand as she felt the stinging begin to form with each word, but she was used to pain, and this was nothing. With each new line, Lilia felt weaker and weaker, the pain sapping her energy. When she had gotten there it was 8:30 at night. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11.

Lilia clenched her jaw as she saw the glee in Umbridge's face at the sight of her pain, and the bile began to rise in the back of her throat as she saw her face, feeling disgusted at the fact the Umbridge was getting obvious enjoyment out of her pain. Lilia had already passed the 500 mark, but didn't want to incur Umbridge's wrath even more and continued to write, her hand numb from the pain now. Soon it was 12:30, and Umbridge glanced at Lilia then moved her eyes back to whatever files she was looking at on her desk, and spoke, "You may leave now. You better hurry, before you get detention for being out passed curfew," Umbridge told her, that disgustingly sweet smile on her face again. Lilia simply stood up, grabbed her stuff and left the office; her hand bleeding profusely as 'I must not listen' was etched in her skin. She walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room, a smile on her face.

Fred couldn't help but panic when he heard that Lilia had gotten detention. He knew what Umbridge did for detentions and it took all of the Golden Trio and George's efforts to keep him in the common room. Lee even conjured rope to tie him down when petrificus totalus didn't seem to work on him. Soon he had come to his senses about going after Lilia and now he was just pacing back in forth, his breath shallow and his heart beating fast. He hated that he couldn't help her, that she had been there all alone with the toad. His heart stopped as he saw her walk into the common room, her face pale but a huge grin on her face.

She staggered over to the couch, the common room empty except for the trio and the twins. Everyone tried to help her but she waved them off and held solely onto Fred and George. The twins mostly carried her to the couch, her legs finally giving out after walking to the common room, but her smile never left her face. Fred had become worried and couldn't help but yell at her.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling for? You were just here and you look like you just came out of Honeydukes or something," Fred yelled into her face. Lilia grimaced and then smiled again.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell at me love," she said calmly and Fred instantly deflated, "I'm smiling because I'm happy, and that's the only reason."

"How could you be happy when you are hurt," Fred whispered to her and then realized the dittany that was sitting on the small table in front of them. He gently grabbed her hand and placed it in the cauldron of dittany. Lilia let out a hiss of pain and her breathing had quickened as she tried to fight through the pain. Fred watched her with worried eyes when her breathing slowed down as the pain killer of the potion began to kick in. She closed her eyes as Fred gently washed off the blood and laid her head back on the couch. Everyone stayed silent as they noticed the bags under her eyes and saw the gentle care that Fred was taking.

Fred took her hand out of the cauldron and grabbed the cloth that had been laid out on the table. He began to wrap her hand when he saw the words that were etched in her skin. He looked at her with wide eyes and saw the smile was back on her face.

"I must not listen," she said out loud and Fred couldn't help but grin at the love of his life. Nobody understood the meaning of the words except George who had a grin equal to that of his twin. Fred carefully wrapped the cloth around Lilia's hand and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He looked to his twin and the trio before speaking.

"It's been a long day guys. Let's all head to bed," he said as he reached for Lilia and picked her up bridal style, surprised at how light she was, and placed her head on his shoulder as he walked up to his dorm room, George right behind him.

Lilia woke up early the next morning, her body still feeling weak but she was overall feeling great. She knew that she had passed out from exhaustion as Fred was wrapping her hand and she turned over to see him asleep. She placed her hand on his cheek, smiling at how peaceful he looked. Even in sleep he had a smile on his face, as if he was planning a prank in his dream and it had gone successfully. She gently laid her lips on his and felt his arms come around her waist and pull her closer to him. She smiled and relished in his warmth and finally spoke.

"Morning," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleepers that were still in the room.

"Morning," Fred replied as he opened his eyes and his smile got wider. He loved seeing her in the morning, her brilliant green eyes still having the glazed over from sleep, a lazy smile on her face. This was when she was most beautiful to him, and wanted to wake up to this sight every morning.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but you looked so adorable sleeping," she told him, fighting back a giggle that was trying to come forward.

"If you are the one doing it, I wanna wake up like this every morning. I love you," he told her quietly and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as fervently, as if she was hungry for his love. When they finally pulled away for air Fred grabbed her hand that was injured and gently kissed it. Lilia could feel tears prickling her eyes but held them back. Her emotions seemed to be all over the place since she had come to Hogwarts, and despite the downs that sent her into a small depression, she loved every minute of it, and wouldn't have changed anything that had happened for the world.

"Are you hungry," Fred asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts. He soon heard her tummy rumble and chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, get up and we'll go down to get some breakfast. It's a good thing it's the weekend," Fred told her as he got up and quickly walked over to her side to help her up, knowing that her body was still weak from last night. He then walked her over to the boy's bathroom and helped start a shower for her. When she looked at the tub and shower fearfully he gave her a questioning look, "Do you want me to help you," he asked her, thinking that she would have said no, but she nodded, staying silent. Fred hid his surprise and began to help her undress. He knew she wouldn't mind him seeing her in her underwear, but seeing her naked was brand new territory for them. Her body shook she stepped out of her underwear and bra and Fred struggled to not look. He kept his eyes on her face as he helped her step into the tub. He saw the tears begin to fall down her face and he placed his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him as her body was slightly shielded with the shower curtain.

"Getting help does not make you weak love. You are one of the strongest people I know, always remember that. I'll be outside and I'll lock the door magically to make sure that no one can come in. Take your time. I'll be outside," Fred said and walked out of the room after placing a hard kiss on her lips. He knew that she would continue to cry over feeling so weak, but he also knew that she needed to. The way she would try to be strong for everyone was going to make her crazy.

Lilia stood in the shower for what seemed like the longest time. She allowed the warm water to wash all of the pain she was feeling away. She felt guilty, leaning on Fred and Draco and George for support, feeling like she was using them. She knew that they would tell her that she was crazy, but these thoughts kept running through her mind. She hated feeling this way, and soon the tears were falling down her face, mixing in with the water from the shower. She felt the kinks start to loosen as she cried harder, everything that she had been through washing down the drain. When she stepped out of the shower she stood a bit taller, and her face had a small smile on her face. The pain was gone, finally gone.

Lilia stood near the door of the Room of Requirement, waiting for Draco. Fred was watching her with worried eyes, but she didn't notice, panic taking completely over her body and mind. She had hoped that Draco would be able to come, but the dream was short lived when everyone from the group was there except for Draco and Harry began the meeting.

"Today we are going to learn how to cast a patronus. A patronus is powerful charm that acts like a shield to ward against dark creatures like dementors and lethifolds," Harry began in a strong voice. Lilia had moved to Fred now, using his presence to calm her down as Harry continued, "You need a happy memory for this to work. Any happy memory but it has to be a strong one or else the charm won't work. There are two kinds of patronuses, a corporeal patronus and a non-corporeal patronus. It takes a lot of power to produce a corporeal patronus, so don't get discouraged if you don't. A corporeal patronus is seen as your spirit animal or animal guide, it's also believed that whatever your corporeal patronus is that's what your animagus would be. Ok, let's break off, the incantation is _expecto patronum._ Put force into the words as you say them." With that everyone began to spread out in the room. Lilia and Fred stayed close to each other but with plenty of room left to practice.

"I'm a little nervous," Lilia said to Fred, blushing as she said the words.

"For what? I know you'll be brilliant love, don't worry," Fred said but saw that his words didn't give much comfort so he grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles before speaking again, "Let's do it together." Lilia nodded then grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. Fred smiled then did the same. Lilia began to focus on her happiest memories and knew the only one she needed was when Fred kissed her for the first time. That was when she knew that she loved him, and she could feel the magic through her body. She couldn't help but smile as she raised her wand and shouted out, "_Expecto Patronum!_" Soon a phoenix shot out of her wand and began to fly around the room.

Fred focused on his happiest memory and realized that his was when he first saw her crying on the Hogwarts Express, her beautiful green eyes looking up at him and combined that with the live he felt for her when he first kissed her and yelled out the incantation. Soon a fox appeared and began to play with the phoenix before they disappeared into smoke. Soon everyone worked even harder to get a patronus and Hermione, Ron, Luna, and George were soon next. Hermione had an otter, Ron had a Jack Russell Terrier, Luna had a hare, and George also had a fox that looked identical to Fred's.

Everyone was happy and having fun when they heard loud bangs outside of the room. The trio moved to the front of the group, wands raised. The panic was palpable in the room as everyone waited for the wall to come crashing in. The bangs got louder as cracks began to form through the walls. With another bang the wall came crashing through, dust exploding everywhere. Lilia shielded her face into Fred as she held on to him. Her heart was beating fast as the realization hit her. They were caught. It was all over now.

Lilia looked up and saw Draco's face through the dust and saw the apologetic look on his face and nodded to him. He nodded back as he plastered on a smirk and triumphant look on his face. Lilia put on an angry face, which wasn't that hard because she was furious. They were betrayed, and Lilia was out for blood.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School has been crazy. Im planning on putting up another chapter in a about an hour or so, maybe a bit longer. I'm sorry again. Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's not exactly how it happened but it seemed to fit, so yeah. Don't forget to review please! I love hearing from you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe this! I want to hurt her so bad," Lilia said her voice quiet. She paced in the Gryffindor common room. The trio, Fred, and George watched her, know that she was really angry when she was quiet.

"Love, can you stop pacing please. You're making me anxious," Fred told her. Lilia looked at him and gave him an apologetic look and went to sit on his lap. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close and rested his forehead on her back and sighed. Harry stood up this time, and began to pace.

"Really Harry? What's the point of pacing after I sit down," Lilia joked and everyone laughed. Soon it grew quiet again and anger began to rise in Lilia again. She hated that they didn't have anything to hold over Umbridge anymore. It was the one thing she didn't have control over, and it was all thrown away with one person.

"Do we know who told," Lilia asked and Hermione smirked.

"No, but we'll be finding out very soon," Hermione said mysteriously and everyone looked at her to elaborate, "To whoever signed up they had a charm placed on them, so if they told the word 'Sneak' would appear on their forehead in boils. Extremely ugly and painful boils. Once I say the spell they will appear, and we will know who betrayed us." Hermione finished and everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"That's brilliant Hermione," Harry said and George smirked.

"Would we expect anything less from our favorite book worm," George said which caused more laughs and a smack from Hermione. After talking some more they finally brought up what had been on their minds since they had been discovered.

"So the entire DA has detention in three days," Ron said quietly, his head in his hands as everyone grew quiet again. They all knew what detention with Umbridge entailed, but who knew what else the woman had in mind for them. Fred's hold Lilia became tighter, pulling her more onto his lap. Lilia had her eyes closed, her mind moving a thousand miles a minute at everything that has been going on. She focused on Fred's arms around her, the closeness they have with each other. She tried to breathe in his scent, and everything seemed to fall into place. Her mind slowed down and knew that everything was going to be ok. When she opened her eyes she looked at the clock and realized what time it was.

"I need to go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," Lilia said as she reluctantly stood up from Fred's warmth. When she did she noticed that Fred still had his arms around her and had stood up with her. She turned towards him and gave him a confused look.

"I'm walking you back," Fred said simply and began to walk to the portrait hole but Lilia stopped him.

"No you're not," Lilia said just as simply, "It'll be after curfew by the time you make your way to come back."

"When have I ever cared about breaking curfew? Come on, I'm walking you back," Fred told her and began to drag her to the portrait hole and noticed she wasn't moving, "I will lift you up if I have to Duvane. Unless you want to stay here another night," Fred said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked, but stopped when she smacked his arm.

"You are not coming with me," Lilia said then let out a small shriek as Fred hoisted her over his shoulder. She then began to pummel his back with her fists, "Are you crazy? I don't need you to get into any more trouble with Umbridge then you already are," Lilia told him but a lot quieter when they reached the hallway. She continued to hiss at him and hit his back until they reached the dungeons.

"Fred, please," Lilia sobbed and Fred slowly let her down and saw the tears in her eyes. He grabbed either side of her face gently with his hands. He saw the tears in her eyes and she fiercely away, "Damn these tears."

"What's wrong love," Fred asked her gently and heard the bell toll the time, it was after curfew.

"I don't like knowing that you are going to get hurt. And it pisses me off when you put yourself in danger like this," she told him, her voice determined.

"You are always my first priority Lil. Since the day I saw you crying in the corridor on the train, I knew you were the one for me. I could feel it in my heart. I'm going to love you and protect you till the day I die. And if that means a few scratches from Umbridge from Umbridge then so be it. That's why I wanted to ask you something, even though I had hoped it would be somewhere a lot more romantic than in the dungeons," Fred said as he got down on one knee, holding Lilia's left hand in his own. Lilia could feel her heart speed up and she covered her mouth with her other. She could feel the tears begin to well up again and tried to blink them back, but that just forced them to fall.

"Lilia Duvane," Fred began, his voice shaky with emotion, "Will you marry me?" Lilia nodded as she fell to her knees and kissed with force and passion. She felt her whole body glow as he kissed her just as passionately. They soon broke apart and Fred lifted her hand slipped on a simple gold ring with a small diamond on her finger.

"I know it's not much. This was all I could afford," Fred was cut short as Lilia put a finger telling him to be quiet.

"It's perfect Fred. I wouldn't care if it's the largest diamond or a Ring Pop. It's the thought that matters. I love you Frederick Weasley," Lilia whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"I know we are going to have to wait until you turn 17. But I'll wait a thousand lifetimes to be with you," Fred whispered to her, reminding Lilia of William Shakespeare.

"It's a good thing you only have to wait a year then huh," Lilia joked and they finally moved to stand up. They kissed each other once again, but it was gentler, full of love they felt for one another. They stayed silent as she walked away, words seeming pointless now. She walked into the Slytherin common room, his bright blue eyes the last thing she saw before the portrait closed. She turned around to see Draco sitting on the couch, waiting for her, gazing into the fire. The Slytherin dorms felt a lot colder than Gryffindor's, but she quickly became used to it. She knew he knew she was there and she walked over and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she followed his gaze into the fire.

"What are thinking about," she asked him quietly.

"Everything," Draco answered, never looking away from the fire.

"Everything is a lot to think about at once. Why don't you start with one then progress from there," Lilia half joked.

"I can't stop thinking about her Lil. I had this dream about her two nights ago and I haven't been able to get her mind off of her ever since," Draco confessed and Lilia knew that he was talking about Hermione.

"Have you thought about telling her how you feel?"

"Just because we've been able to get along doesn't mean that she would want to be with me. I wouldn't blame her after everything I've done these past few years. There is no excuse for what I've done," he said sadly to her.

"You're right. You've been cruel to her and many others over one thing that neither of you could possibly change. But that doesn't mean she won't forgive you Draco. Only you have to take the first step and apologize. But on the brighter side of things, guess what," Lilia turned from serious to excited in a matter of seconds. Draco looked at her now, an amused smirk on his face.

"What," he asked, as she bounced up and down in her spot on the couch. That's when he saw the slight glimmer of a diamond on her left hand.

"Fred asked me to marry him," Lilia practically shrieked and Draco pulled her into a hug.

"Wow Lil, that's great. I'm really happy for you," Draco said, a huge smile on his face.

"I was wondering, if you could walk me down the aisle? I know it's not going to be a while from now, but I wanted to ask," Lilia said sheepishly.

"Of course! What about your family though," Draco asked worryingly.

"We had a falling out about letting me come here. They wanted me to stay, I wanted to go. And I don't they'll like that their 17 year daughter is getting married so young," Lilia said then shrugged her shoulders. Draco decided to push the subject. They talked a few more minutes and Lilia finally moved to go to bed.

"Remember, just start with an apology. You'll be surprised about where that gets you," Lilia said and walked up to her room leaving Draco to think about everything again.

Three Days Later

Lilia and the rest of the DA walked into the Great Hall, many with scared faces, but she carried a look of anger and determination. They saw the desks and noticed that they had names on the corner of each one. They silently walked to the desks and Lilia saw Hermione sit between Harry and Ron, Ginny to Ron's left and George to her left. Lilia sat at the end, Fred on her right next to George. She felt sick when a realization came to her and Fred looked at her with wide eyes as he noticed to. She placed them next to who they cared about the most. Soon quills and parchment appeared on the desks and Umbridge appeared in front of them.

"You all have broken the rules. So here is what you will copy down. No talking, you may begin," she said in her girly voice then sat down at the desk and waited for them to begin. Lilia began to write and felt the familiar stinging in the back of her hand. She refused to show pain and kept her face as emotionless as possible, but the anger was still bright in her eyes. She looked over to Fred and he looked to her and nodded to her while keeping his face emotionless as well. Soon George and Ginny saw as well and followed suit. The trio soon caught on as well and Hermione imperceptibly used her wand to cast a message to everyone else. Soon the various hissing and gasps of pain stopped and Lilia saw Umbridge's happy face fall. She looked around and saw the emotionless of the DA and felt proud. Umbridge got off on seeing pain, if she couldn't see it, she lost.

They were there well into the night and it was 11:30 before Umbridge released the DA. Lilia had a small smile on her face as she walked with mostly everyone to the Gryffindor common room. They all remained quiet, no one really knowing what to say as they cleaned their hands. Fred and Lilia had instinctively staying close to each other, not touching, just feeling each other's presence. When everyone said their good nights and left to their dorms Lilia followed Fred to his dorm, George having gone up a few minutes before. When they did they both landed in his bed and Fred closed the curtains and casted a silencing charm. It seemed like hours before either of them spoke but Fred finally broke the silence.

"I promised myself she would never hurt you again," he told her quietly as he gently grabbed her injured hand and laid his lips on the palm of it. He looked up and saw her bright green eyes twinkling at him, the same twinkle that Dumbledore had, but it quickly disappeared and sadness replaced it.

"I'm going to get hurt Fred, there isn't anything you can do about it," Lilia replied, her tone grave.

"I can if I lock you up in the dungeons until this is over. But I know that won't stop you," he told her, his body deflating slightly.

"Damn right it won't. I've never been a damsel in distress, and I'm not going to start now. I appreciate the sentiment though," Lilia said as she laid her palm against his cheek and scooted closer to him. She could feel his arm come across her waist and pull her closer as he closed his eyes and sighed. Lilia could feel his anxiety over something though, "What's wrong Fred."

Fred opened his eyes and knew that it was a statement and not a question, "I'm part of the Order of the Phoenix," he told her straight out. Lilia jumped up and looked down at him, her brows furrowed together in confusion.

"You're part of the Order! And you had the nerve to want to lock me up," her voice shrieked the last part. It was a good thing he had put a silencing charm up. She continued but her voice returned to normal, "I can't believe this Fred."

"I know I'm sorry Lil. It's just that, I saw what the last war did to my family. I was young but I wasn't so young as to not understand the pain that my family had gone through. If there is going to be a war, I'm going to fight," he told her; fear, determination, and passion all showed on his face and Lilia laid back down next to him.

"If you're going to fight then I am too. This has become my home, and you guys are my family, so I'm fighting too," Lilia told him. She could see the hesitant look on his face but he didn't say anymore as he pulled her close to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? The marriage proposal wasn't all that special, but I thought it was good. Please review, I know you guys are reading it! Don't make me have Malfoy tell his father on you!**


	20. Chapter 20

When Lilia woke up the next morning she found herself tangled around Fred. Her cheek was resting on his chest right above his heart and their legs seemed to be all over the bed. Her arms were wrapped around him and she lifted her head to see his sleeping face and couldn't help but smile at the wide open mouth and soft snores that were exiting from him. These were one of the many moments that she loved about being with Fred. He gives her such a breath of fresh air that you can't help but love him. She could feel her heart practically burst with love for him.

"You're watching me sleep," Fred's voice rang through her thoughts and Lilia looked into his face and saw that his eyes were still closed.

"Indeed I am. Do you want me to stop," Lilia asked, even though she already knew the answer and couldn't help but yelp as Fred suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top and she on the bottom, sinking into the mattress.

"Did you like what you saw," Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lilia giggled then regained her composure.

"Eh, it was _all right_. I've seen better," Lilia joked and Fred gave her a scandaled look.

"Really, and who would this be," Fred asked, a single eyebrow cocked up.

"I don't know about you but Blaise Zabini is a nice piece of meat. Have you seen him without his shirt, AMAZING," Lilia said and all of a sudden she felt his lips crash down on her. It wasn't angry, just passionate and Lilia kissed back with just as much fervor, and loved the feel of his lips against hers. Soon they came up for air and Lilia smiled at Fred who had a determined look in his eyes.

"Bet you aren't thinking about a shirtless Zabini now," he said triumphantly, a smirk on his face that rivaled Draco's.

"Nope, now I'm definitely thinking about a shirtless Fred Weasley," Lilia said, and she could see his bright blue eyes darken slightly. They laid there for what seemed like forever, just staring into each other's eyes, feeling each other's breathing when George's head popped through the curtain that had been closed the previous night. He then jumped on to the bed, sending Lilia into a fit of giggles.

"Hello, can I join the party," George asked casually, causing Lilia to laugh even harder than before.

"Yea, sure, you didn't ruin a very romantic moment between your twin and his fiancé," Fred said, rolling his eyes and didn't notice the shocked face of his twin.

"Your fiancé? You mean he finally plucked up the courage to ask you," George said to Lilia who grinned and nodded and George began to bounce up and down on the bed, causing Lilia to laugh again and George gave her a huge wet kiss on the cheek which Lilia promptly wiped off of her face.

"Yay! I'm so excited, I've always wanted another sister! You do realize that you are essentially marrying both of us right Lil," George asked, his face serious all of a sudden, even though Lilia could still see the excitement in his eyes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way George," Lilia told him matter-of-factly and received another wet kiss on the cheek. Fred gave his twin a gentle shove.

"Quit kissing my girl while I'm here George! Get out of here, we need to be alone for a second anyway," Fred said as he gave his brother a harder shove and George unceremoniously fell to the ground. Lilia could hear his laughter as he walked away. Fred then turned his full attention to Lilia who seemed to have a twinkle in her eye.

"He's right. You are essentially marrying the both of us. We tend to come as a package deal. Same with my family," Fred told her and Lilia couldn't help but grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Fred. I love you and your family, especially George. I can't wait to be a part of it. Now when are we telling the rest of your family," Lilia asked him, lifting a single brow at the panic look on his face.

"Well, I was thinking about….you know…_not_ telling them," Fred told her, his face looking sheepish.

"That better be a joke Frederick Gideon Weasley," Lilia said as she looked at her fiancé.

"Not really," Fred said quietly as he rolled off from above her and sighed as he laid next her, grabbing her hand. Lilia sat up, her hair creating a veil for their faces.

"We are telling the rest of your family Fred, starting with Ron and Ginny today, and writing to all of your siblings and your parents tonight. I will not be a secret Fred," Lilia said the last part quietly. Fred looked at with wide eyes at what she was implying.

"I am not ashamed of you Lilia, far from it actually. I love you and I want to tell the whole world. I just don't want the whole world coming to our wedding because of my mother. She would plan the crap out of it, and I really just want it to be you, me, George, and Draco. Because I already know you want Draco to be there. That's all I meant Lilia. But I want whatever you want, so if you want the entire world there, then I will try my hardest for the whole world to be there," Fred said as he gently kissed her lips.

"I don't want the whole world, just the people who are most important in your life, that's all. Promise me you'll at least write your parents tonight," Lilia told him determinedly. Fred nodded and felt his breath leave him at the smile that she gave him. He knew that smile was only for him, nobody else, just him.

"Ok, so when do you want to get hitched love," Fred asked, this question being on his mind since he proposed to her.

"Summer of next year. I'll be 17 by then, so it'll work out perfectly. I hope your parents will be ok with this," Lilia said, feeling the panic bubble up in her throat all of a sudden. She felt his hand in hers and calmed down considerably and looked at into Fred's eyes.

"They love you Lilia. Granted not as much as Hermione," Lilia glared at him as he said this and he grinned at her, "but they still love you. Don't worry, no matter what, we will be together."

Lilia nodded then began to get up out of the bed, "Come on, we have to go tell your brother and sister the news." Fred nodded then stood up and stretched, covering his eyes as the sun blinded him for a few seconds. Lilia looked at her wrinkled clothing but shrugged and grabbed Fred's hand, making their way to the common room.

When they reached the common room the only people that were there was the trio, George, and Ginny. Lilia hesitated for a second but Fred gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand as he pulled her along. The trio and the siblings looked up George the only one with the huge grin on his face. Lilia and Fred stood in front of them and Lilia took a few calming breaths before speaking.

"We have something to tell you, all of you, seeing as Harry and Hermione are pretty much family to the Weasleys'," Lilia started off and Fred continued from there.

"I asked Lilia to marry me," he said and Lilia continued, acting much like how the twins do when they are messing with people.

"And I said yes. So, Ginny and Ron, I'm going to be your sister in law," Lilia said, and there was a few seconds of silence before Hermione and Ginny jumped up and crushed Lilia into a huge hug. Lilia couldn't help but laugh, "I'll take this as your approval then."

"Of course Lilia, we couldn't ask for a better person for Fred," Ron said as he stood up and gave her a hug, Harry following him. Ron then turned to Fred, a huge smile on his face.

"Have you told mum yet," Ron asked and Fred began to nervously shuffle his feet and Lilia elbowed him in the ribs. Fred glared at her but answered his younger brother.

"Um, not quite yet," Fred told him and Ron whistled quietly as Ginny looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mum is going to _kill _you Fred," Ginny told him as they all sat around the fire.

"Wouldn't be the first time, and once she get's over the shock she'll be ok," Fred said with a confidence he didn't feel.

SIX HOURS LATER

"_How dare you get engaged so young! You two aren't even out of Hogwarts yet and you are engaged? I am very disappointed in you Frederick! Not that you aren't lovely Lilia dear, I can't wait for you to be a part of this family. I am not happy Fred! You will have a two year engagement until she finishes her Seventh year at Hogwarts! Do you understand me? Tell Ginny and Ron that I love them, and Harry and Hermione as well."_ Fred was cowering behind Lilia by the time the howler self-destructed. He had found it lying on his bed after they came back from their detention with Umbridge and was going to wait until the morning but Lilia forced him to open it at the exact moment. They had been sitting on his bed, and casted another silencing charm as Fred opened the scary letter.

"Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would," Lilia said after a few moments of silence.

"Well! You thought that went well? She wants us to wait two years before we get married," Fred screeched and Lilia replied calmly.

"Better then saying we couldn't get married at all. And she seemed very receptive to me, so maybe we can convince her to let us get married next summer. Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Lilia said as straddled Fred's lap and gently kissed him on the lips. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and she shifted an inch and heard him moan. She quickly pulled away and smirked as Fred kissed the air, searching for her lips. He cracked an eye open and saw her smirk and sighed.

"One of these days Lil, you are going to kill me. Are you staying here again tonight," he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No," Fred answered simply as they laid down, getting under the covers.

"Good, because I don't want one when it comes to you," Lilia told him. Fred looked into her eyes and then all of a sudden began to laugh, deep, hearty laughs. She couldn't help but be confused at his antics.

"That was so cheesy Lil! I can't believe that you would say something like that," Fred said as he continued to howl with laughter. Lilia crossed her arms and pouted, making herself look upset which Fred noticed and tried to quickly remedy the situation, "Oh love, I'm sorry. It was just so adorable, I couldn't help but laugh. I'm sorry," he said again and began to nuzzle her neck, sniffing very forcefully making her giggle.

"Don't think you're off the hook mister," Lilia said, trying to sound mad, wagging her finger in his face. She squealed as Fred growled, the both of them laughing into the night.

"We need to talk twin," George said to Fred with a serious face to Fred the next morning. Fred nodded as he disentangled himself from the sleeping Lilia. Fred watched as she shifted to find his warmth again in his pillow. Fred smiled then walked out of the room to a secluded area of the common room. It was still empty except for the occasional Gryffindor that was studying, so they could have their privacy.

"What is it Georgie," Fred asked his twin, feeling worried at the look on his face.

"Umbridge is planning to bring the old punishments back, reserved just for us," George said the last part bitterly, the words like acid coming off of his lips.

"How did you find this out," Fred asked, slightly confused by the information. There was no way the Ministry would approve that, right?

"Peeves. It took some persuading, but he eventually told Hermione who had caught him listening outside of Umbridge's office. She then told me, and now I'm telling you," George told him. Fred nodded as he thought about the situation but he was still slightly confused.

"Ok, so Umbridge wants to beat us to death, what else is new," Fred said and George smacked his palm to his forehead at his twin as he shook his head.

"Don't you get it? Now is our opening to go open up our shop! We can get out of here. We have the money, it's our perfect opening," George said and saw the hesitation in Fred's eyes.

"But what about Lilia, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. We can't just abandon them," Fred said to his twin. He usually would be all aboard for the plan, but now there is Lilia.

"If we don't leave we are going to be tortured for what we've done. Do you want Lilia to see you like that? It drains her watching you be harmed with that bloody pen. If we leave we are protecting them, it's too dangerous to be here now Freddie, as much as it pains me to say it," George finished his speech and Fred knew he was right. Fred nodded and smiled sadly at his other half, pushing his hand through his hair.

"Ok, I'm down. But we need to go out with a bang! I need to talk to Lilia and Ginny. They are the most important thing right now, especially Ginny. At least Hermione and Lil have Harry and Ron," Fred had begun to talk to himself at this point and George knew that Fred was panicking. George placed a hand on Fred's shoulder then pulled his twin into a hug, unashamed of who saw.

"They'll be fine Fred. They are strong. Ginny has been raised by six crazy brothers and Lilia can kick some ass, you wouldn't be with her otherwise. And Hermione has been all over the place with Harry and Ron. They will be fine," George said the last part with force on each word and released his brother after he felt him nod. Fred looked at his twin then grinned.

"So how are we going to leave with a bang," Fred asked and George and him immediately went into planning.

A bout an hour later Fred gently woke Lilia up and created the cocoon that they have on his bed. Lilia looked at him, sensing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong," Lilia asked and Fred sighed, looking sad. Lilia didn't like the look on Fred, he was always supposed to be smiling, not look so sad.

"I need to talk to you about something," Fred started out and Lilia nodded, signaling him to continue, "George and I are leaving. We got some information that Umbridge is going to try to bring back the old punishments, especially after the whole swamp situation."

"Ok," Lilia said simply, even though she could feel her heart breaking.

"Ok? What do you mean ok," Fred asked, confused at the simple answer.

"You and George are leaving to protect yourselves and us. I understand that, it hurts me that you can't stay," Lilia voice broke on the last word, a single tear rolling down her face, "But I know that you have to do what you have to do. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that," Fred whispered, moved by what Lilia said.

"Don't worry about us. I know it's going to be hard, but you can't make people smile if you worry. And making people smile is what you and George were born to do. So promise me that you won't worry, and to help people smile," Lilia said as Fred placed his hands on either side of her face, wiping her tears away with the pads of thumbs.

"You are too smart to be with me Lil. I love you so much," Fred said to her, giving her a very light kiss.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," Lilia whispered, and Fred smiled.

"Only if you promise me the same thing," Fred told her and Lilia nodded, the tears freely running down her face.

"When do you plan to leave," Lilia asked, her voice husky from the tears as Fred wrapped his arms around her.

"When OWLs start. So in two weeks. We know how we are going to do it, we just need to set everything up. Did I tell you that I love you today, and how beautiful you are," Fred asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear. I love you too. Come on," Lilia said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed, "Let's go take a walk near the lake." Fred nodded, planning on spending every moment with her.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not going to lie, I got a bit teary eyed at the end. It'll get worse before it gets better. I am going to do a sequel by the way, it'll be shorter than this one, during Deathly Hallows. So prepare you're tissues people. Please review, thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

Fred and Lilia walked down by the Black Lake hand in hand. Lilia's thought were running over everything. Fred and George were leaving and there was no more DA. Fred could tell that Lilia was thinking so stayed quiet beside her, but after a few minutes, decided to speak.

"Sickle for your thoughts," he asked her and Lilia smiled.

"Oh, but they cost a galleon at the least," he chuckled but then stopped when he heard her sigh, "I'm just thinking about when I got hurt. I had this vision of you and me by the lake," Lilia told him, her voice sounding thoughtful, as if she wasn't really talking to him.

"What was the vision you had," he noticed that she said vision and not dream.

"We had gotten into an argument about the trio being gone doing something. We were apparently married by that time. It seems real now though, like it's actually going to happen, but then again like it's not. It seemed like a darker time then though, like there was no happiness or laughter at Hogwarts anymore. It makes me worry," Lilia told him, feeing a chill run through her body. Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as they continued to walk around the lake. Soon it was time for lunch and the couple walked to the Great Hall. By this time Lilia had changed and had showered. She saw Draco and Hermione glancing at each other from across the tables and nudged Fred with her elbow and nodded to the couple. Fred saw what she was seeing and snorted which earned him a punch in the arm.

"No way Lil. That is not going to happen," Fred told her and Lilia began to whispered harshly to him.

"Why can't it happen? She already has feelings for him, and he does her. Might as well get together or I'll scream. Not that their hesitation isn't adorable at all, but I can't stand their indecisiveness," she told him dramatically and Fred let out a loud laugh that caused the entire hall to look at the couple. That's when Draco and Hermione broke eye contact and Lilia groaned. She then quickly stood up and began to walk to the Slytherin table. Fred hadn't noticed she had left as he was piling food onto his plate. By the time he had she was more than half way there.

"Lilia, what are you doing," he called to her, and everyone looked to see what happened again. Lilia pointed to Draco and Fred nodded, understanding what she was doing then began to shake his head.

"What is she doing Fred," Hermione asked, watching the entire scene happening and began to feel her heart flutter.

"What she is doing, my dear Hermione, is trying to make you and her dear Draco happy. At the same time, if you catch my meaning," Fred told Hermione then winked. Hermione's eyes went wide almost comically and shot out of her place at the tables as she noticed Lilia begin to talk to Draco. Fred, Harry, Ron, and George all watched her run across the room as if a dementor was after her. Fred shook his head again and chuckled while the other three boys looked confused.

"What is her problem," Harry asked as he watched his best friend ran across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table.

"What isn't her problem," Ron snorted out through his food and the twins gave him an angry look.

"Is that really how you talk about the girl you love Ron," Fred asked, knowing that his little brother was serious about his previous comment.

"What? I don't love Hermione," Ron told them, even though he began to turn as red as his hair.

"Oh, so then you won't have any problems if she starts to date someone then," George said to Ron, rolling his eyes at the suddenly furious look at the mention of Hermione having a boyfriend. Meanwhile Lilia had sat beside Draco and began to whisper in his ear.

"So when are you going to ask Hermione out," Lilia asked and Draco looked at her with wide eyes and Lilia smirked, "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Is it that obvious," Draco asked, whispering into Lilia's ear and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Because staring at each other from across the room wasn't a huge indicator," she told him quietly and gave him bright smile as she noticed Hermione run up to them.

"What are you telling him Lilia," Hermione asked her voice slightly out of breath from running.

"I'm telling him to get off his lazy butt and do what he wants to, no matter what people say," Lilia replied, looking at Draco, even though she was speaking to Hermione.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," Draco said, quickly looking at his food, picking at it without taking a bite.

"Yes, you do, and I think right now would be the perfect moment to do it," Lilia said, gesturing to Hermione.

"Are you crazy, I can't do it right now in front of everybody," Draco practically shrieked but quieted his voice as the group began to get attention.

"If you won't then I will," Lilia said, waiting for a couple of seconds, when he didn't say anything Lilia turned to Hermione, "Hey, Hermione, Draco was wonder if hmbr hmbr hmbr. Mmmm," Lilia groaned out in frustration as Draco quickly covered her mouth with his hand, muffling the last part of her question. He then quickly stood up, dragging Lilia behind him, ignoring a shocked Hermione.

Fred watched as Draco Malfoy dragged his girlfriend, oh no, sorry, _fiancé_, out of the Great Hall. Usually he would have been bothered by this, but knowing that they were practically attached to the hip when Lilia wasn't with him, so all he could really do was look at them with amusement and let them deal with whatever it was they were dealing with. Fred looked back at Hermione and noticed the bright red flush on her face and the angry redness of Ron's face. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Draco and Hermione getting together; maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Soon Draco and Lilia had reached a secluded corner near the Great Hall and Draco finally released her, his face with a sneer on his face, "Are you crazy? You almost asked her out for me!"

"I told you I would if you didn't," she said to him and shrugged her shoulders, "Why won't you ask her out Draco? You know she likes you too, so what's the problem?" Lilia's face softened and her tone quieted when she saw the sad look on his face.

"Because I'm scared that what they did to you they'll do to her. I don't want her getting hurt because of me. Pansy is still clingy as ever even though I've been disowned by my father. I'm guilty enough over you, don't make me guilty over her too," Draco pleaded to her, his grey eyes showing Lilia all of the emotions that were in his heart. The love and pain he had been feeling for the both of them had Lilia smiling as she laid her hand gently on his pale cheek.

"Don't let things or people stop you from being with the girl you love Draco. Life is way too short for that, as we both know," she told him, her voice choking as she thought about the night he came to the Burrow, battered and bloody, "She cares a lot about you, and you love her, and I know that you would kick any ones ass that even thought about hurting her. I'll leave the decision up to you, but make it soon, because if you want the girl and you wait too long, someone will take your place," at that moment Ron and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and Draco and Lilia watched them. Lilia could feel Draco's jaw clench as he watched the couple and Lilia shook her head when her eyes met Fred's who had walked out right after the trio.

"I just want you to be happy Draco. So if you choose to not be with her and you think you are going to be happy then I whole heartedly support your decision. But don't just make the decision by yourself, talk to her about it. I'll see you later," Lilia said as she gave him a hug as she walked away. She could see the battle that he was waging inside himself in his eyes and wished that she could help him make his decision, but knew that it was up to him and Hermione.

"Did everything work out," Fred asked when Lilia finally met up with the group and Hermione broke away from her conversation to glance at her. All Lilia could do was shake her head and felt helpless over everything. She knew that she couldn't _make_ them get together, but maybe she could give them some incentive. Fred watched the grin lift Lilia's lips and loved the mischievous look in her eyes and couldn't help but smile at the excitement that seemed to be radiating off of her at the moment.

"Hey, babe, can you meet me at the Lake during your breaks, and George too," Lilia asked, and Fred clapped his hands together.

"I sense a prank coming on," Fred said excitedly and Lilia laughed, merlin how much he loved the sound of her laugh.

"Not quite, but close enough," she told him. The group continued to talk for a few more minutes before splitting up for their classes. Lilia began to walk to charms by herself and wished that she hadn't switched to Slytherin. Her times with Draco were great, and they all had a certain amount of respect for her after she punched Pansy. She also noticed that she had stopped cursing so much, which is a good thing, it's just when people make her mad that she can't find a way let go of her anger. She doesn't try to be cool, far from it, and it annoys her beyond belief that people think so. She doesn't want to be cool, she wants to be happy, that's all.

She couldn't fight the shiver that escaped as she walked to where the Slytherin common room was. She questions why the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin. Sure she was cunning, ambitious, and cunning, but she didn't think that she was so much so that she would be placed in such a dark house. She never felt like she was dark, despite her explosive reactions to things, which was probably more of a Gryffindor trait than anything, so why was she sorted into such a dark house? She was only the second person in history to have ever been sorted into two houses, the first being her great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather, and people don't even remember him. He is hardly in the history books, and only because he is Salazar Slytherin's brother. He faded into the background and that's exactly how he wanted it. She has no clue what house he had chosen, but she's sure that he had the same thoughts as she did, that house doesn't matter as long as you get your education.

She could feel eyes on her as she walked through her dorm room, grabbing her school bag and smirked when she realized who it was. She stayed where she was as she slowly stood up from where she was picking up her bag, "Don't you know better than to sneak into girls' dorms Harry?"

"How did you know it was me," Harry's voice questioned as he pulled off his invisibility cloak and Lilia turned around, a smile on her face as she shrugged and said in an amazing English accent.

"Slytherin mate. But the real question is what are you doing here in the first place," she asked him as he sat down on one of the beds and sneered at the Slytherin house colored sheets.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. That was all," he said and Lilia looked him straight in the eyes, emerald eyes meeting emerald eyes.

"You are a terrible liar Harry. What's the real reason you are here," she asked again as she sat next to him on the bed and patted his hand in a friendly gesture, "Come on now, what's really bothering you."

"Do you think Hermione would be happy with him? Draco," Harry asked her and realization donned in her head. She shrugged before thinking carefully of what she was going to say.

"I think that he would treat her right because he cares a lot about her, maybe even loves her. I think she could be if they really wanted to be," she told him and she watched him sigh.

"I agree with you. I just don't know what to do because Ron cares a lot about her too, and I don't want to see either of my friends hurt. I feel so lost about this whole match-making thing," Harry said helplessly and Lilia led him out of the dorm after making sure that no one was there. When she was sure that it was safe they sneaked out of the common room before continuing their conversation.

"Well, you are a guy Harry, you can't get yourself a girl-friend, let alone set people up," Harry kind of glared at her at the comment but then shrugged in agreement, "I think we should just let it play out between the three of them and be there for them when they need you. I might as well tell you what I was planning though." Harry looked at her and he saw the same mischievous glint in her eyes that the twins would get when they were planning a prank and felt a bit wary of her suddenly.

"What were you planning Lil," he asked and Lilia gave him a bright smile at the suspicious look on his face.

"I was going to have a little dinner set up for Draco and Hermione, without them knowing of course, and see if they hit it off. If they don't, well they don't, no harm, no foul, and if they do then they'll hopefully live happily ever after. What do you think," she asked him overly cheerful and he shook his head at her antics.

"Just be careful and make sure that Ron does _not_ find out. He'll go barmy then game over. I think she'll be happy with Draco though, even though it pains me to say so," Harry said, actually wincing in pain from saying so and Lilia laughed.

"Draco is a great guy Harry, especially after he got disowned by his father he seems a lot happier and more carefree. And if he hurts her then he knows that I won't hesitate to retaliate," Lilia winked which caused Harry to give a loud laugh but then Lilia turned serious, "Same with her Harry. Draco is my best friend and after Fred and George, he is my life line. I don't want to see either of them hurt. But I do want you to know that I'm going to be on the same side with Draco, I might give him hell if he hurts her, but he is still my best friend."

Harry nodded, understanding where she was coming from, "Same with me. I won't hesitate to hex his bits off. But I understand where you are coming from Lil. Thanks for talking with me, I got a lot of my fears out of the way," Harry said and wrapped an arm around her should and Lilia smiled at him as she did the same with him.

"Anytime Harry, just next time, don't sneak into my dorm room. It was really creepy," she told him and they laughed to their classes.

**A/N: There you go! Don't forget to drop a review. I was thinking of having a spin off series with George and his love, then them reuniting in the sequel. What do you think? **


	22. Chapter 22

Lilia walked down to the edge the lake, waiting for Fred and George. She had been looking around, enjoying the calmness of the water and sighed as she remembered her dream. It made her scared about the future. Of what would happen to her and Fred in the future. She tried to push the thoughts aside as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as she grabbed the hands.

"Well hello there beautiful," he told her and her eyes widened as she recognized his voice. Then the hands started mercilessly tickling her and she was soon squealing and howling with laughter.

"George, please stop," she cried and the laughter came out harder as he tickled a certain sensitive spot on her stomach. She was rolling around on the ground trying to get away from him. She heard the deep voices laugh as well and soon the torture was over. She lied on the ground, trying to catch her breath as the twins came into view. She smiled up at Fred as he placed his hand out for her to grab. She took it and they helped her up. Suddenly she started to whack both of them and had them yelping in pain and covering their bodies with their arms.

"How dare you tickle me! This is a serious situation," she shrieked and stopped hitting them. She took a deep breath and straightened out her clothes. She huffed and then looked at the two cowering but grinning twins.

"Sorry Lil," Fred began.

"But it was so much fun," George continued and their grins grew wider.

"To see your adorable self," Fred said as he walked up to her, wrapping her in a hug. She looked away from him, but a smile was beginning to lift her lips.

"Be tickled," George said and looked at her with a knowing smile as they finished the sentence together, "But what is the situation."

"We," Lilia began, a full grin on her lips now, "Are going to set Draco and Hermione up." George and Fred looked at each other, serious looks on their faces.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Lil," Fred asked.

"Because of Ron and Harry," George said, and Lilia became thoughtful.

"Harry thinks Draco likes Hermione very much, and Hermione likes Draco very much. I _know_ they like each other, but they are too scared to do anything about it. I understand if you guys won't help me, but I have this feeling that we are going to be in a whole mess of trouble soon, and this may be the only happiness they'll get. I also know you two love Ron, and I do too, and you want to have his back because he's your brother. But you two see how he uses her. I think he likes her a lot, but I also see him steeling glances at Luna. But I know these two like each other a lot. And I'm just trying to give them a small push." It was silent as the twins looked at her. She waited, looking in between the two, hoping that they would help her. After what felt like an eternity, the twins nodded their heads.

"We'll help you Lil. I agree those two need to get together already. And I have also noticed the little glances from Ron to Luna," Fred began and Lil tried to fight her squeal of excitement and the urge to jump up and down. Fred noticed her struggle and a huge grin brightened his face as Lilia gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much you two, she gave a hug to George, "You won't regret it." Fred nodded then turned to make more of a secretive circle.

"Ok, so where do we begin," George asked, turning to Lilia, "You are in charge." Lilia nodded and sat down, bringing out tons of notes and doodles. Fred and George shook their heads at how prepared she was, reminding them of Hermione. Lilia began to talk, excitement in her voice.

"I was thinking if during lunch we…"

~0~0~0~

"Hey Hermione, can you come with us really quick," Fred asked as he and George walked in to the Great Hall. Hermione looked up from her book, confusion squishing her face. Fred tried to stay as neutral as possible so as to not give anything away. The twins smiled and Hermione stared them down, trying to see if there were any cracks in their façade. She finally nodded after what seemed like minutes, but was really only a few seconds. Fred and George fought the urge to sigh in relief. Fred looked out to the corner of his eyes, finding Draco following Lilia out of the Great Hall. He could feel the excitement bubble up, but tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Where are we going," Hermione finally asked as they walked to the small lake. Fred and George stayed silent as they lead her to a small enclosed area that was surrounded by trees. The sun seemed to hit right in the center, spotlighting on a small picnic area with tons of food everywhere. Hermione gasped as she walked towards the blanketed grassy area, not noticing that the twins had slipped away. When she turned back around and noticed that they had left, she felt anger rise inside her.

"I can't believe I fell for their prank," she screamed at herself, "Who knows what's in all of this food. I'm leaving!"

"Please don't," a soft, deep voice said from behind her. Hermione slowly turned around, recognizing the voice, but was thinking that it was too good to be true. She came face to face with Draco, walking towards her from a dark part of the forest that was connected to the enclosed area.

"You did this," she asked, her anger leaving her and Draco shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"No, this was courtesy of Lilia and the twins," his smirk became a smile, "But that doesn't mean we can't eat all of the food they gave us right?" Hermione seemed to think about it for a second, then nodded and sat down on the ground, beginning to survey all of the food that was there with them. Draco took a second longer to sit as he released a sigh of relief. Hermione had noticed, but pretended she didn't as he joined in next to her.

"So," Hermione began, the silence making her feel a bit nervous, "What made the twins and Lil do all of this?"

"They did it because I like you," Draco said, and Hermione dropped what was in her hand as she looked up, astonishment on her face.

"You w-what," she stuttered out, and Draco tried to stay calm as he repeated himself.

"I like you Hermione Granger," he said to her, and she just sat there, staring at him with wide eyes, so he continued, "I like your hair, your smile, the way you're so bossy to everyone, and I especially like your eyes. I also think you like me too, because otherwise wouldn't have taken the tame to do all of this if you didn't."

"You don't like me Draco," Hermione said sadly, "You hate me."

"That's not true Hermione," Draco said in a whisper, placing a gentle hand on her chin to make her look in his eyes, "That's the farthest thing from the truth. I have never hated you. I've always liked you, but I was scared. Scared of my father, scared of what other people think, scared of You-Know-Who, I was scared that I was going against what I was raised to think was right. I've never hated you. I was just scared." Hermione was silent and looked away and started making a plate of food. Lilia, along with the twins were hiding in the trees, watching the now silent couple.

"Merlin help me," Lilia whispered harshly and sighed, "Why won't he just kiss her and get it over with already. Or better yet, why doesn't she kiss him and get it over with." She shivered slightly as Fred's hot breath hit her ear as he spoke to her.

"Because she needs a moment to process what he just told her. And he's giving her time. Honestly, I'm surprised he opened up so quickly to her."

"I'm not," Lilia sighed out as they continued to watch the struggling couple. Draco was eating and watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She sat and ate, never looking at him. Draco sighed and put the food down on his plate. He began to gather some of his things and Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide again.

"Where are you going," she asked, a slight tremble to her voice.

"Maybe Lilia was wrong, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you don't care about me in that way," Draco stood up and Hermione shot up as well, tears welling into eyes. He brushed one away, a small, sad smile on his face, "I understand. I am a former Death Eater that used to torment you. I understand that this was a mistake. I'll see you later Hermione." He began to walk away when he felt her hand grab his and pull him to face her. He then felt her small hands on his face as she pulled his head down, and finally his lips met hers. It was a few seconds before he started kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Lilia fought back the squeal that was in the back of her throat. She did jump up and down and grabbed Fred and kissed him. She was so happy, and she wanted to share it. And kissing Fred seemed to be the best thing her body could think of.

Lilia felt a small tap on her shoulder and she broke away from Fred and looked at George. He had a huge grin on his face and he pointed back to Hermione and Draco who were currently nuzzling each other's noses. Lilia smiled at the couple and began to walk out there.

"Yay," she squealed, which startle the couple. Lilia's smile grew and ran to hug Hermione and Draco. She hugged Draco for a second longer as she whispered into his ear, "See, I told you all you had to do was ask."

"Lilia," Fred called out and the twins stepped out from the hiding place as well, "Way to give up our cover."

"What? They had kissed, it wasn't like they needed the privacy anymore. Besides, I was way too happy to just leave them alone," Lilia said and Fred and George just shook their heads. Draco smirked, but Hermione looked angry. Lilia looked at her, and was dreading the volcano that was getting ready to erupt. But then Hermione seemed to have calmed down and smiled at her.

"Thank you Lilia," she said simply, and everyone released a relieved sigh. Lilia smiled back at her and gave her another hug.

"Please don't hurt him," Lilia whispered, "He is my brother. But I would have your back if he tried to pull some crap as well." Hermione laughed as she nodded and they all began to walk back to the castle. Lilia looked at George and smiled.

"Now we just need to hook you up with someone Georgie," Lilia said and George shook his head as he got a wistful look on his face.

"No, that's ok Lil," he said, and Lilia noticed a sad look on his face, but he quickly hid it, "I'm not thinking about that right now." Lilia nodded and dropped the subject, and the five of them laughed their way back to the castle.

**A/N: I know, a short chapter and I haven't updated in months. Please don't hate me. School is almost out, and I would be able to finish this story, my spin off with George, and start the third and last piece to this series. Slow, but ongoing battle to get to the end. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Two things: I put Draco as a former Death Eater earlier. My mistake. When this story is totally done I'm going to revise everything, but that's gonna have to wait. Another thing, I just want to thank everyone for all of the reviews so far. I wish more people did, because that meant more people were reading it, but I'll take what I can. Only about seven more chapters left, then I'm going to finish George's story, and then start the last one. I'm sorry my writing has been so amateur, but I'm glad that I have written this story. Love ya all! Now for the next chapter!**

The group walked back up to the castle, and could feel that something was off. The castle felt eerily quiet from where they were, and they noticed a few students running to the courtyard.

"I wonder what's happening," George said, his voice seemingly loud in the silent hallway. Lilia noticed everyone's grim faces and could feel her own brow furrowing in worry.

"The only way to know is to find out," she said and when everyone else agreed they made their way to the courtyard. What they found was Professor Trelawney standing in the middle of the courtyard, an old suitcase at her feet, and Umbridge in her bright pink suit, a cruel smile on her face.

"Sybil Trelawney," Umbridge's voice said loud and clear in her disgustingly sweet voice, "You are here by discharged for your inability to perform your duties properly." Trelawney had tears falling down her cheeks, her lips trembling as her eyes darted around, taking in everyone's sad faces. Everyone's, except for Umbridge's.

"But I have nowhere else to go," the usually flamboyant professor said meekly, and Lilia felt tears fall down her cheeks. Fred noticed her tears and grabbed her hand, clutching it tightly to ease her sadness. Lilia gave him a grateful smile, but it quickly fell when their attention back to the scene ahead.

"I'm sure you could figure something out," Umbridge said coldly, and Lilia felt her jaw clench almost painfully, her anger beginning to bubble up.

"Fortunately she won't have to," Dumbledore's kind voice boomed from the tall wooden doors from the Great Hall. Umbridge whirled around, anger and astonishment clear on her face. Lilia fought to not let out a relieved laugh, and a happy smiled lit up her face.

"As Headmaster I have granted Sybil to live here permanently. You are not Headmaster, therefore you cannot override this," Dumbledore informed Umbridge, his voice still kind as McGonagall led Trelawney away, her body still trembling as she walked slowly with her, shock evident on her face. Dumbledore smiled and looked at all of the students, "I do believe that you all have something to do?"

The students started to scramble away, sheepish looks on their faces. But everyone stopped, frozen in their place, shocked looks on her faces when Umbridge uttered the words that would change everything.

"I'm not Headmaster yet," she said as her cruel smile lifted her lips, making her face look uglier. Dumbledore seem unfazed by the obvious threat and gave a gentle smile as he walked in behind the two other Professors. Lilia stayed glued to her spot, glowering at the frog-like woman that had infiltrated Hogwarts. Fred noticed the murderous look his fiancé was giving the evil woman and grabbed Lilia by the waist and dragging her to the Gryffindor common room.

"There's nothing you can do love," he whispered into her ear as he led her to the Fat Lady. George, Hermione, and Draco following close behind them, "And don't try to do anything, because that would just make it worse for Dumbledore."

"I know that," she snapped at him, then sighed as she rubbed her eyes out of frustration, he led her to one of the couches, sitting down and having her lay her head in his lap, "I know," she repeated more gently, "But she needs to pay for everything that's she's done. There has to be a way to stop her."

"There isn't," Draco said, letting Hermione sit on a couch, him sitting on the arm rest, "We are just going to have to deal with her until the end of the school year, and hope that nothing happens to where Dumbledore gets removed as Headmaster."

2 weeks later

"Have you heard? Have you heard," Ginny asked, crashing through the portrait hole into the common room. Everyone looked up, a bit startle.

"Heard what Gin," Ron asked, and Lilia could feel the tiny niggling of doom in the pit of her stomach.

"Dumbledore is gone. Umbridge and Fudge tried to arrest him," Ginny said, standing in front of everyone. Lilia tried not to panic at the news, "But he escaped! Apparently Fawkes flew over him, he clapped his hand and disappeared in fire. They didn't get him!"

"Well Umbridge got her wish," Lilia said out loud and everyone's faces were solemn. Lilia looked into the cold hearth, seeing images dance across the surface, "She's now the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

2 days later

Even more gloom had fallen over the once happy castle. With the news that Dumbledore escaped arrest, and had left them alone with Umbridge, there was very little hope. And the hope there was due to the twins. More and more pranks were played, making Lilia more and more worried. They hadn't been caught yet, because there wasn't any substantial proof. But she feared that the swamp in the middle of the hallway was the last straw.

Everyone struggled to stay focused for the upcoming O.W.L.s, but it was hard, due to the bleak nature of the castle. Fred and George tried to keep the spirits up, but Lilia noticed that even they looked haggard on occasion, more do to their nights up trying to invent more pranks, and their plan to leave the school. Lilia felt a deep cut of sadness go through her heart at the thought of Fred and George leaving. She didn't know how she was going to survive next year, if she even went back next year.

She was happy to see Draco and Hermione getting on so well, and felt a bit guilty at the angry looks they received from Ron. She tried to push it away, but every glare he gave them she felt another push of her guilt on her mind. When she saw him sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room one morning, about to go up to see Fred, she decided to tell him everything.

"Hey Ron," she said gently. He looked up from where he was staring and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey Lil. What's up," he asked, and her guilt pushed even more.

"I need to tell you something," she told him, a guilty look on her face as she sat down next to him, fiddling with her skirt. He gave her a confused look.

"Go ahead?"

"I was the one that pushed Draco and Hermione together," she said quickly, waiting for the blow up. She noticed the angry look on his face and she spoke again before he could yell at her, "And I'm sorry you're hurt and mad about that, but haven't you noticed how happy she is with him? Generally happy?"

"He's all wrong for her," he muttered, some of his redness going away, but anger still clear on his face.

"Maybe," Lilia conceded, a thoughtful look on her face, "But isn't better to have loved and lost than to have never have loved at all? And I've seen those looks you've been sending Luna Lovegood." Ron's eyes went wide at the name, and became suddenly very curious at the invisible spot on his pants.

"That's just- That's just-," he spluttered out, and Lilia said the words for him.

"That's just because you like her. Luna is a very pretty, kind, and strange girl that I think suits your personality better than Hermione. And I think the only reason you like Hermione is because it was expected, not because you really had those types of feelings for her. But that's simply my opinion, and please tell me if I'm wrong." Lilia waited patiently, but Ron stayed silent. When he finally spoke, there was a hint of sadness.

"Is she safe with him," he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Lilia nodded.

"Draco cares a lot about her. He knew the consequences going into the relationship. But since he has been disowned, I don't think there are that many consequences to be there. I wouldn't have pushed if I thought that it wasn't the right thing to do. And maybe I should have stayed out of it, but with darkness looming over us, I just wanted to make sure that they got their bit of happiness. And I think Luna likes you back." Lilia smiled when Ron looked at her with wide eyes. She stood up and began to walk away, but stopped to look at Ron, "Hermione loves you and Harry. You are her brothers in more ways than one, and all she wants is your acceptance. And that's all Draco wants as well."

"He hurts her he gets to see the end of my wand," Ron told her, seriousness and age on his face and Lilia nodded.

"Mine as well. And Luna's favorite flowers are sunflowers by the way," Lilia smiled again as a strong blush overtook his face and Lilia walked up the boy's dormitory stairs and walked into the twins' room. They were hunched over something, but Lilia couldn't see what because their bodies were covering it. She cleared her throat and the twins looked up at the noise, fear on their faces. When they saw it was Lilia, Fred stood up and began pushing her out of the door.

"Sorry love," he gave her an apologetic look on his face, "Top secret. Can't see anything."

"Please, like I'm going to tell anybody," she replied and scoffed at him then gave him her puppy-eyed look, "Please can I stay? Harry can't be found, Ron is going to go hook up with Luna, and Hermione and Draco are together."

"No, sorry Lils. Can't be here. I promise I'll make it up to you later," he told her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, then closed the door in her face. She glared at the door, her hand itching for her wand, but simply yelled through to them.

"You better! Or I'll have your head Fred Weasley." She stomped her foot then walked away down to the common room. When she saw it was empty she sat down on the couch and sighed. She looked around the silent room, then settled to look at the cold hearth again. She could feel the doom seeping into her bones. She knew what the twins were talking about, could feel it in her heart. They were leaving, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Later that night

Lilia was lying on Fred's bed, waiting for him to finally lie down. She noticed his erratic movements. How he would start something, put it down, the start something else. She noticed the tense furrow of his brow, and when he finally got into the bed she kissed him. Hard, and full of the love she felt for him. She was amazed at how quickly she had fallen for him, and if it weren't for the fact that she knew how her heart worked, she would almost question the speed. But she knew that her love was true. When she finally broke away from him his faced showed confusion and worry.

"What was that for," he asked, the furrow of his eyebrow deepening even more.

"I know that you two are leaving soon. Very soon," she noticed he was about to speak but she put her hand up to make him stop, "Don't bother lying to me. Because you can be rather pathetic at it when you're hearts not in it."

"We are, but-" he began, but she cut him off again.

"You don't have to tell me when, or how. I just want one thing," she told him, and her heart began to pound, she had made her decision in the common room.

"Anything Lilia," he whispered to her and could feel her pulse begin to race.

"Love me," she breathed out, and Fred's eyes widened when he realized what she was asking.

"Are you sure," he asked, and when she nodded he began to kiss her. It was gentle and tender as he moved his hands over her face with feather light touches. Her palms were cradling his face as she kissed him back. He hovered over her, and leaned his body into hers. He broke away the kiss, looking into her eyes for any doubt of what they were about to do. She nodded again, and his lips found her again. He felt her hands move into his hair, felt the painful pull as her tears fell down her face. He held her gently as the got lost into each other, for what they both knew was their last night together.

The next day

All of the fifth year students walked in for their DADA O.W.L.s, the first test they would be having. Lilia felt anxious. Not because she didn't study. She knew it would be pointless to rile herself up by studying. But because she knew that something was going to happen. Something very big.

As these thoughts were swirling in her head she began to remember last night….with Fred. She didn't regret it, not one minute of it. She just wished that she hadn't done it because he was leaving. She wished it had been on their wedding night. Where they were full of happiness and peace, not pain and sadness. And he had been so gentle, so kind, whispering loving things into her ear that had made the tears flow even harder last night. But now was not the time for tears, now was the time to take a test.

She sat down in one of the many desks in the Great Hall, that reminded her of the detentions the DA had with Umbridge, and it caused her to set her jaw in anger. Umbridge, along with some skinny little man that Lilia assumed was the Ministry approved official, told them to begin. Lilia went through the question like she always did, answering them with ease. It's easier to talk about the uses of spells in certain situation, than it is to recall historical information. Soon she was finished, and had an entire hour left till the official end of the test. She noticed Umbridge glaring at her and Lilia couldn't help but give her a cheerful smile back. Next Hermione and Harry finished and Lilia smiled at them as they waited for the time to be up.

Soon there was only two minutes left, and everyone had finished. Lilia began to feel ansty as they waited for Umbridge to declare that time was up. Her leg was shaking, and she fought to not tap her fingers on her desk when she heard a boom from outside. All movement, the little there was, halted as they heard another boom, this time much louder. Umbridge stood up and began to walk, more waddle, to the door, when suddenly the large wooden doors bursted open, fireworks booming causing Umbridge to fall over in shock.

Lilia stood up, a huge grin on her face as she recognized the fireworks. Then the twins flew in on brooms, tossing more fireworks into the air, huge grins on their faces. Umbridge puffed her chest out in anger as she lifted her wand when some fireworks whizzed dangerously close to her face, causing her hair to be singed, and her clothes to be covered in soot. More fireworks went on outside the Great Hall to the inside of the castle, and Lilia could hear all of the proclamations crash to the ground. Umbridge ran back and forth, trying to get control of the students and trying to save her precious proclamations.

As the twins begin to fly outside the students followed, running and laughing in excitement. It felt like there was finally happiness in the air as the twins flew off into the blue sky. She could see them release a couple more fireworks, and she gasped, tears falling freely down her face as she continued to smile at the large W that had lit up the sky. He was gone. They were free from the gloom that was going to take over Hogwarts from now on. As everyone else continued to cheer Lilia turned around to go find the trio when she saw Harry clutch at his scar, a distant and pained look in his eyes. Hermione apparently had seen him too as he fell to the ground, pain and fear on his face. The two girls ran to him, pushing people aside to get to him.

"Harry, what's wrong," Hermione asked, worry on her face and in her voice as she tried to bring Harry back from wherever he was in his mind. He looked at her, then at Lilia, a cold sweat having broken out on his forehead.

"It's Sirius," he croaked out, Hermione and Lilia gave him a confused look and he tried to get his breathing under control to speak, "Voldemort has Sirius."

"I told you Harry to fight it," Hermione began, but before she could continue on her would-be rant, Lilia cut her off.

"Where is he," she asked him, concern and fear in her belly.

"At the Ministry."

**A/N: Dun dun dun. And the battle begins. Maybe it's going to be less chapters than I thought. Tell me if this chapter was ok. Till next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Wow, after the last chapter I realized that this story is a lot closer to being over. I'm using the movie version of the Battle at the Dept. of Mysteries. And if you don't like it, well I'm sorry, you are just going to have to deal with it. This chapter is going to be rather long. It's going to have everything from when they confront Umbridge to past Sirius's death. Yes, I want you to cry because I'm evil, and that means that if you do I'm a good writer. But I'm going to finish my rant and go on with the story.**

"Voldemort was torturing Sirius, telling him to hand him a prophecy, or else he'll kill him," Harry explained as the four of them ran to Gryffindor Tower. Lilia felt the strain on her legs as they ran up the moving stairs, "We have to go and save him."

"Hold on a minute Harry," Hermione said, and all of them stopped on the stairs, watching and waiting for her to say what she was going to say, "What if this is all a trick. He knows you are the type to go and save people. He will try to use that to his advantage."

"I'm inclined to agree with Hermione," Lilia cut in, "It feels like a trap."

"I don't care. I have to save him. He's the only family I have left," he told them, pain, fear, and worry, all etched on his face. Lilia sighed, Hermione stared at him Dumbstruck, and Ron ran a hand through his hair. But then Ron looked at Harry, a look of determination on his face.

"What do we do," Ron asked, and Harry's face lit up with a smile. Then he turned around and they began to run again.

"We have to use the Floo Network," Harry began, and Lilia sighed when a realization hit her.

"The only one that has a connection to the Floo is Umbridge," Hermione said, more to herself than to anyone and Harry looked back and nodded to her.

"Exactly," he said, and Lilia groaned. They all looked at her and she shook her head.

"What have I gotten into with you three."

~0~0~0~

They were speed walking this time. With comfortable street clothes on, they tried to appear innocent as they stealthily snuck into the ugly pink room, with the ugly kitten plates. Ron closed the door quietly as Harry started the floo.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can," Harry said and Lilia stopped and began to shake her head, thankful that she had put her head up in a ponytail.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean, 'You'll be back as soon as you can.' We're going with you," Lilia told him, and Harry shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous," he insisted, and Lilia fought the urge to slap him, grumbling under her breath about, "Stupid Gryffindors and the blundering." Hermione ignored her comment as she squatted down next to Harry.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We're in this together."

"You most certainly are," Umbridge's high pitched voice cut through the room and the group whirled around to look at her disheveled self. Lilia wanted to snort out in laughter, but the angry and crazed look that Umbridge had told her that she shouldn't. A few people walked in, and Lilia noticed it was Umbridge's pep squad holding Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

"We saw them standing outside and assumed they were helping potter," Theo Nott said as Crabb, Goyle, and Parkinson took hold of Lilia, Hermione, and Ron. This time Lilia did snort.

"What is so funny," Umbridge screeched as she tied Harry down to a chair in front of her, and Lilia glared at her.

"I just find it funny that these dip shits make assumptions without any proof. Oh, and your hair is quite hilarious as well," Lilia told her, and Umbridge began to seethe. Lilia felt Parkinson's hold go tighter on her arm as the wand's pressure increased on her throat.

"You called for me headmistress," Snape's smooth voice said from the doorway, and everyone's eyes went to him. Lilia noticed his eyes glance between her and Parkinson, and Umbridge and Harry.

"Yes, I would like for you to bring some Veritaserum," Umbridge shrieked and Snape sighed.

"Unfortunately, you have used up all of my stores interrogating students. If that is all," Snape made a turn to leave when Harry said something to make him stop.

"He has Padfoot," Harry began, sounding a little bit scared, "He has Padfoot at the place where it is hidden." It was silent as everyone waited for Snape's reaction. Snape didn't move and Lilia prayed he understood the message.

"Who is Padfoot," Umbridge said, and Lilia fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Where what is hidden?" Snape slowly turned around, and looked at Lilia, then back at Harry, then he shrugged.

"I have no idea," and with that he swished out of the office. Umbridge looked back at Harry, then at the rest of the group, and Lilia felt a tingle of fear at the base of her spine.

"Well, if you won't tell me what you were going to go, I suppose I'll just have to use an unforgivable to get it out of you," Umbridge said, and the tingle of fear grew as Lilia tried to get out Parkinson's grip.

"Ah, ah, ah," Parkinson whispered in her ear, "No Draco or Weasley to help you here mud-blood." Lilia stopped fighting as she tuned in back to what was happening.

"That's illegal," Hermione choked out, fear and emotion obvious in the back of her throat. Umbridge placed Fudge's picture that was on her desk face down.

"What the Minister doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge squeaked out and Lilia's eyes began to flick back and forth between Umbridge's wand and Harry, trying to figure out what she could do. Right when she was about to say something Hermione beat her to it.

"For goodness sake Harry, tell her," Hermione said, and Umbridge snapped up to look at her. Her wand wavered for a second as she looked between Harry and Hermione.

"Tell me what," Umbridge asked, and the silence drew on. When Umbridge looked like she was going to curse Harry again, Hermione spoke.

"Fine I'll tell her."

"Tell me what," Umbridge gritted out.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon. We were about to call him to talk to him about it," Hermione lied, and Lilia fought the urge to smirk at the deception as Umbridge got a sick look of happiness on her face.

"Do you know where it is," Umbridge asked, and Hermione nodded, "Well then, you and Mr. Potter are going to show me where it is. The rest of you stay here." Umbridge looked pointedly at the rest of the group. The three of them left leaving Lilia, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna with their captors. There was an immeasurable silence as the seconds ticked by, and Lilia was trying to think of an escape plan.

"Merlin I'm starving," Ron said suddenly and everyone looked at him as if he had gone nuts. Then he pulled out some chocolates, he looked at Crabbe and Goyle and offered the hand with the chocolates to them, "Would you like some?" They hesitated, but Ron pushed, "Come on now. I can't eat all of these chocolates by myself." Lilia watched and waited with bated breath as the two ate a couple of the chocolates. The effects were almost instant as the two started puking all over the place. Lilia felt Parkinson's grip on her arm loosen, and the pressure of the wand lighten up and she took that moment to strike.

Lilia grabbed Parkinson's wand hand and flipped them so that they were facing each other. Parkinson's face was full of shock as Lilia raised up her wand and said with a smirk, "_Petrificus Totalus."_ Everyone else went into a frenzy as the Umbridge cheerleaders were taken down one by one. Lilia kneeled down and smiled at Parkinson's frozen body.

"Now," Lilia began, "What's the score? Oh yes," Lilia's smile became a grin as she pretended to remember their "score", "Mud-blood two, pureblood zero. And the next time you see me, you should remember that I beat you…_twice_." Lilia stood up and the group ran to go find Harry and Hermione.

~0~0~0~

"Why are we always running," Lilia groaned out as they ran across the bridge that connected the castle to some forest area. She saw two figures running up to them, and she stopped just in front of them, "Thank God we found you! I was about to keel over from exhaustion."

"How did you get out," Harry asked as Ron handed them back their wands. Grins were one all of their faces.

"Ron gave Crabbe and Goyle some Puking pastels," Ginny said, "It wasn't pretty."

"I thought it was very clever of you Ronald," Luna said in her wistful voice. Lilia noticed him blush as he shrugged.

"It's known to happen," he replied, then Neville spoke, cutting short the cute moment.

"So," Neville began, "How are we getting to London." Harry began to walk away.

"You're not. It's too dangerous," Harry told them and Lilia groaned out again.

"You have got to be kidding me," she practically yelled, and Harry looked at her rather startled, "You don't always have to be alone Harry! Don't you get that? Stop being the brooding hero and let us help you. Or else I'll hex you and we'll go without you." Green met green for long seconds, and then he looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Maybe you don't have to do this alone mate," Ron told him, and Lilia nodded, satisfaction clear on her face. Harry looked at all of the others and sighed.

"So how are we getting to London," he asked, and Lilia clapped her hands together.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," she said loudly, a huge smile on her face, causing Harry to shake his head in amusement. It was silent for a few seconds as everyone thought, but Luna spoke up first.

"We fly of course," she said matter-of-factly, and Lilia noticed the look of fear on Hermione's face.

"It's too far for a broom," Harry said, and then as he continued to look at the blonde girl a look of realization and appreciation hit his face, "That's a brilliant idea Luna."

"What is a brilliant idea," Lilia asked, her voice impatient, "Come on, we're burning daylight!"

"Thestrals," Harry said, a small smile on his face, and then he started running. Everyone immediately followed him, but Lilia stayed back for a second as she groaned.

"Why with the running," she called to them, but they ignored her as they ran into the forest. Lilia quickly caught up as they ran through the Forbidden Forest. Lilia found that she was able to gracefully run through the covered forest, unlike Neville who kept slipping and tripping on the leaves and roots. She had never been into the Forbidden Forest, and was happy to not repeat the experience as they came to a less dense area near Hagrid's hut. When they stopped running Harry put his hand up, telling them not to move. It was silent except for the soft sounds of the trees in the wind and the distant sounds of animals that are probably more dangerous than imaginable.

They waited, listening and watching for the Thestrals, and Lilia found herself becoming impatient. But she waited along with the others, and soon they were awarded with sight of the beings, except for the fact that most of them couldn't see it. The only reason the entire group knew was because Luna and Harry were gently touching an invisible space.

"So I assume they're here," Lilia said gently, the first to break the silence, "Is there enough for everyone?"

"Yes, we should hurry," Luna said as she continued to gently pet the invisible animal, "There is a storm brewing." Luna and Harry directed everyone to get on. It took a few minutes, but soon everyone was situated and comfortable. Lilia could feel the muscle and the tight skin of the animal, but she couldn't see it, and she really didn't know how she felt about it. But she knew that something really bad was going to happen tonight, and it would change everything.

"How do we make them fly," Ron asked, bringing Lilia back to the task at hand. Luna gave him a gentle smile that seemed to have made him blush as she began ride off. Everyone watched as she held on to the beast and raced across the empty area, and then was up in the air. Harry followed, then Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight Ron," Lilia said, and all Ron did was nod then followed the others. Lilia leaned down and rubbed the beast, "Let's show them how it's done. Come on!" The thestral seemed to have understood and began to run. Soon it was up in the air and Lilia had a huge smile on her face. The sharp wind was whipping around her face as she flew, and she loved it.

Soon the sky began to darken, and everyone began to feel weary as the ride moved on. They had been in the sky for about 4 hours, and Lilia tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. She knew Harry knew it was a trap. There was something else there that Harry had seen that was pushing him to go. It was probably the main reason why he wanted to go alone, other than the fact that it would be too dangerous. Anticipation was tingling right under her finger tips, and when London came into sight she took a deep breath, hoping that everything would come out right.

Harry led them to the small street that held the entrance to the Ministry. They all landed and got off the Thestrals, and then they all stared at the bright red Telephone booth. Lilia snorted as she cocked a hip to the side.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said, but everyone ignored her as they all piled in. It took about ten minutes with many bumps, elbows, feet, and pain, but soon they were all in a place and position that allowed for as much comfort as you possibly could with seven people in a telephone booth. Everyone was breathing heavily with the strain of their position as Harry pushed the numbers with the four number code in. Soon the inside of the booth was moving down. Lilia tried to stay calm, trying to remember to breath, but it was becoming increasingly difficult in the tight space, with her squished up to Neville. Her arms were around is next, while his where on Ginny's shoulders who was back-to-back with Lilia.

"Hi Neville," Lilia said, noticing his embarrassment to the situation and decided to act normal to help him, "How is you're day going?"

"So far so good," he said, and Lilia noticed the small hint of pink on his cheeks, "I heard that you're engaged to Fred now. Congratulations."

"Thanks, yea. We have to wait till I turn seventeen. But fortunately my birthday is in early January, so we can have a nice summer wedding," Lilia told him, and Neville smiled.

"Well, I hope I can get an invitation," he told her, and this by now they were both grinning. The door opened as the congestion began to ease as everyone left the tight space one by one. Lilia beamed up at the tall, insecure Gryffindor.

"Of course you'll get an invitation Neville, and your grandmother if you would like," Lilia told him, and he nodded in agreement, their footfalls now the only thing that was heard in the silent atrium of the Ministry. They began to jog to the elevator and Lilia felt her fingers itch to grip her wand, and she did. All the others followed suit, as they looked around for anyone that could give them away. They soon came to the elevator, which, thankfully, had more room than the telephone booth.

"Please say what level you would like to go to," a sing-song female voice said, causing everyone to jump.

"Level 19, Department of Mysteries," Harry said, and they all held on to whatever they could as the elevator sped downward, then made a sharp left, then down again. Lilia hated the feeling like she was going to topple over at any second, but soon the elevator came to a sudden stop and said in its sing-song voice, "Level 19, Department of Mysteries."

They all stepped out of the elevator, Harry at the front of the group leading them out of the lift. It was silent as soft light gleamed off of the emerald green/black tiles, the black lacquered wood doors, and the gold embellishments. They all looked at the black door that was straight ahead of them and Harry began to jog to it.

"This is the door," he said, more to himself than anyone else as he opened it. Lilia fought not to gasp at the sight of the dark room with the miles upon miles high shelves filled with the thousands and thousands of glowing orbs. Harry began to jog again as he counted the rows, trying to find the right one. The others just stayed silent as they watched him look for the right orb. When he landed on one, Lilia could see the letters spelling out his name, and she knew that that's what he was trying to find. They watched as he gently lifted the orb, and the smoke within began to swirl, Trelawney's voice coming out of it, but it was different. It had different world-like quality that pushed shivers down Lilia's spine.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies,_" her ghostly voice said, and more shivers went down her spine, and she stared at Harry, watching for his reaction. She heard a shuffling of feet beside her, and she looked up to find silver masks surrounding them.

"Harry," Hermione said, and Harry snapped up, and his eyes widened when he took in who was surrounding them. He moved to be beside Hermione, the group of teenagers in a small circle surrounded by Death Eaters. One lifted his mask, revealing the face of Lucius Malfoy underneath. Lilia felt her blood begin to boil at the sight of him, and even more so when Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out from the shadows. She felt her anger settle in the pit of her stomach, causing the bile to rise in the back of her throat. She began to snarl at the other Death Eater's and noticed that they backed up a little. She bit back her shock and kept the snarl on her face.

"Harry Potter," Lucius said, his smooth, aristocratic voice cutted through the tense silence, "You know, if you give me the orb right now, the Dark Lord can teach you its meaning. And tell you everything you want to know about what happened all of those years ago."

"And why would I want to speak with Voldemort," Harry asked, venom in his voice.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name you FILTHY HALFBLOOD," Bellatrix bellowed, and Lilia noticed her twitch her wand arm. Lilia pointed her wand at Bellatix's face.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lilia admonished her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Lestrange. Because you may be older, but my wand is currently pointing at your face." Bellatrix smirked, but then her eyes widened.

"You are the Dark Lord's cousin," she whispered in awe, and Lilia gave a short nod.

"I am," she said through her teeth, "His very, very, very, very distant cousin. But cousin none the less."

"You are a mud-blood," Bellatrix said matter-of-factly, and Lilia pulled down her shirtsleeve to show her the scar, Lilia's brand.

"That's what the words on my arm say," Lilia told her, and was about to say something else, but Lucius cut them off.

"Enough," he roared, "Give me the orb Potter," Lucius stuck his hand out to Harry, and Harry looked between the man and the orb.

"I've been waiting for answers for 14 years," Harry said, and Lucius nodded with fake sadness.

"I know, and now you can get the answers you deserve," he said to the teen, and Lilia felt her anger bubble again, and fought the urge to punch him squarely in the nose.

"I guess I can wait a little bit longer. Now," Harry yelled, and the teens yelled _Stupefy _simultaneously, knocking back the surrounding Death Eaters. They ran along the aisles, trying to get away from the flying Death Eaters. Lilia was running alone, flinging curses and hexes over her shoulder to knock back whoever was chasing her. She could taste the fear on her tongue now, and she fought hard not to scream when a silver mask was inches away from her face. She yelled a curse, she had no clue which one, and she swore at herself when the silver masked man disappeared. She continued to run, the adrenaline pumping her legs, and she finally saw the others at another black door. She heard clinking and crashing behind her, and when she turned around she saw the towers full of the silvery orbs topple. She couldn't help but stare for a moment at the amazing sight of the shelves fall. When they got closer she began running again, with the others, straight through the black door.

This time she did scream as they fell the seemingly 100 foot fall. Right before they crashed though, magic stopped them for a brief second, before letting them continue their fall. After landing with a small 'oomph', they stood up slowly. They were in a large room, with large dunes all around, and at the top of the largest dune there was a standing stone frame with a black, shimmering, liquid type entity in the center. It moved in small waves, and Lilia felt entranced by the way it moved, and found herself staring.

"Do you hear that," Harry asked, his voice sounding far away.

"I can," Luna replied, moving to stand behind him, and Hermione gave him a confused look.

"Hear what," she asked her voice ready to prove him wrong.

"The voices," Harry replied, almost completely on top of the dune.

"There are no voices Harry," Hermione said, Lilia placed a hand on her arm. Hermione turned to look at her, confusion on her face.

"Just because you can't see it or hear it," Lilia began, her voice quiet and gentle, "Doesn't mean it's not there." Hermione nodded, and by this time, all of the teenagers were on top of the dune, close to the stone structure. The quiet was disrupted once again as the inky black smoke figures of the Death Eaters began to swirl around them.

"Everyone get behind me," Harry yelled, and the group formed a circle again, ready to defend, when the smoke figures descended on them, capturing all of them except Harry, who was left standing alone, facing Lucius Malfoy.

"Did you really think that a bunch of children could have defeated some of the Dark Lord's inner circle? Now it's the last time I'm going to tell you Potter: Give me the orb," Lucius thrust his hand out at Harry, his voice full of impatience. Harry was silent as he looked all around the room, scratches and bruises on everyone, wands at their throats, being threatened by the Death Eaters.

"Don't give it to him Harry," Neville called and Bellatrix muttered a spell that broke his nose. Lilia was praying to whatever would listen that he wouldn't do it, but she saw the hopeless look in his eyes, and knew that he would. He lifted the orb and looked at it steadily as he reluctantly handed it to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had a look of triumph on his face, which quickly fell when white smoke figures appeared, chasing away the Death Eaters. Lilia was released and ran around to hide with the others who were being hidden by Tonks. Lilia looked up and found Sirius and Harry dueling with Lucius. Lilia smiled, then noticed Tonks having trouble staving off a Death Eater. Lilia stood up and ran over to her, quickly helping the metamorphamagus with the fight. She ignored the calls behind her, and the startled and angry look that Tonks gave her.

"You look like you could have used some help," Lilia said for an explanation, and blocked a curse that was going to hit her. Tonks shook her head and got back into the fight. Lilia couldn't help the huge smile that was on her face. She loved to fight, loved the adrenaline going through her veins. But soon the fight was over when she heard the two words she would dread for the rest of her life.

_Avada Kedavra_

And the wail of pain that came after words.

_NO! SIRIUS!_

The Death Eater her and Tonks were fighting left, leaving Lilia to see what had happened. Bellatrix casting the Killing Curse, hitting Sirius Black. Sirius's body falling into the veil, disappearing forever. Harry screaming out in pain, Remus holding him back to not follow his godfather to wherever his body went. Lilia couldn't fight the tears that was rolling down her face. She flinched every time she heard him scream in pain and anger. She wanted to go comfort him, to hold him, to help him through the pain, but she knew it wasn't her place. He needed family, and that was something he didn't have. He didn't have his mother, or his father. All he had was a bunch of teens and some adults.

Lilia fell to her knees, her sobs racking her body. She felt arms come around her, and looked up to find Hermione who also had tears in her eyes. Lilia didn't know why she was so affected by the death of a man she hardly knew, but she felt it down to her very core. She didn't notice Harry run after Bellatrix. All she could notice the pain she felt. She felt selfish and unsure, and wished beyond wish that she could be with Fred, and her mother.

Soon the tears stopped, and the pain eased. Lilia stood up, and found that all of the Death Eaters had left, and now it was just the Order. Remus looked at the teens that were now huddled together.

"We are taking you back to Hogwarts right now," he told them, his usually tired voice firm.

"Where is Harry," Ron asked, looking around for his best friend, his brother.

"Dumbledore is getting him. We are leaving, now," Tonks said this time, her hair turning red. Lilia shook her head.

"We came with Harry, we are leaving with Harry," Lilia said, and the others agreed. Remus sighed, the wariness showing on his face.

"We are leaving now. The Minister is going to be here soon, and it would not help the situation if a group of students were caught outside of Hogwarts without permission. And using magic outside of Hogwarts without permission," Remus explained but the teens shook their heads again.

"We are no leaving Harry behind Remus," Hermione said, the tears gone from her eyes as well. Lilia's face was grim as she stared Remus down. Remus looked back, but Lilia was not going to back down.

"We aren't leaving Mr. Lupin," Lilia said, and at that moment Remus caved. He rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Fine," he said finally, the teenagers did not whoop or give each other high fives, they simply nodded and the group left to head to the main atrium. They heard some crashing and ran out to find Harry on the ground, in some sort of fine dust that was on the ground. He was writhing in it, his eyes were dilated. And Dumbledore was speaking to him. Lilia wanted to do something, anything to help him through his struggle, but she felt like it wasn't her place.

"Fuck it," she whispered then ran and slid down to be near Harry. She didn't touch him, just spoke to him, "Harry, listen to me. I know you're pissed."

"You don't know anything," he hissed out, but Lilia continued.

"You have to let the pain go Harry," Lilia insisted, "You won't achieve anything by letting him win. Let the pain go. You are loved here. We need you here. You have something that he doesn't, and never will have." Harry cried out as he writhed more on the floor. Lilia was silent as she watched him struggle. She felt like she was getting through to him. She watched and waited, and heard Voldemort's hissing voice speak to Harry. The dust began to swirl, and Lilia backed away to stay out of it. She heard Harry's voice, but she didn't know what he said, and soon the image of Voldemort appeared.

Lilia didn't gasp when she saw his snake-like features. And she wasn't scared. She stood up and looked at him, and his evil eyes looked back.

"Hello _cousin_," he said, the word 'cousin' coming out more like a hiss.

"Hello Tom," she nodded to him, and she saw his eyes widen fractionally in outrage, but he kept his tone cool.

"Because you are family I will overlook your disrespect. But do not expect my mercy to be repeated," he told her, and she smiled at him. It was cruel, and held all of the hate and contempt she felt for him in it.

"Because you are family I will treat you with the disrespect you deserve," Lilia spat out, "Because you can only expect the truth from your family Tom. And the truth is; I absolutely despise you. And you best believe that you will lose," all she got in return was a smile. But his was filled with anger and insanity. The two stared each other down, and it was silent until the Floo was activated. Lilia and Voldemort looked to see who had entered, and found the Minister of Magic and some of his lackeys coming in. The Ministers eyes were wide, and the fine dust swirled around Voldemort until he was gone.

It was silent as the Minister and everyone else stared in the empty spot where Voldemort was. Dumbledore was gently holding Harry as the Daily Prophet came in and Lilia scrambled away before they could get any shots of her.

The Minister stood there, mouth open, eyes wide as he whispered the words that would set everything in motion, "He's back."

**A/N: Very long chapter for me. I hope this was good. One to two chapter left and then this story is over. Please review and tell me if you cried and laughed. Thanks! Till next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is the last chapter. The epilogue. It's finally finished. This is going to be short because it's Fred and Lilia's wedding. Oops, I spilt the beans, *shrugs* oh well. I felt that this chapter is the best way to tie this story up, for now, instead of the aftermath of what happened. It's easy enough to add another chapter, so, if after reading this you want me to add another about the aftermath of what happened at the Ministry, than I can, but I feel this is the best way to go. So now, without further ado, I give the last chapter of Heir to Apophis Slytherin.**

About a year later

Lilia woke up feeling refreshed and satisfied. It was still early, the day cool, and Lilia couldn't help but squeal in excitement. Ginny had allowed her to use her bed last night because Lilia needed to be rested for the day. The day of her wedding. Lilia squealed again, this time waking up Hermione and Ginny.

"Wha," Ginny asked, shooting out of the cot, her face still blurry with sleep, "What's going on? What's happening?"

"I'm getting married today," Lilia said, excitement in her voice. Ginny finally registered what was happening and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and combed a hand through her hair.

"Lils," Ginny began, and she stood up completely. Lilia noticed how the young girl had filled out nicely in the past year or so, and she also noticed she had been getting from one Harry Potter, "I love you, but it's too early in the morning." Lilia laughed as they heard footsteps coming towards the room. Lilia already knew who it was.

"Time to wa- Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, surprise on her face when she saw the girls were already up, "Good, you are already up. Come on down for breakfast, and then you can start getting ready." It was silent when Mrs. Weasley left and the girls just stared at each other. Lilia stood up and stretched.

"See, I just saved you the trouble of hearing her yell. I did you a favor," Lilia said smugly, and Ginny shook her head. Lilia stuck her tongue out at her as she sauntered out of the room to go to the bathroom, and walked right into Fred.

"Oh, sorry love," he said, smiling at her with his lopsided grin, "You look beautiful today."

"Oh, trying to butter me up are you? So that you can go to the bathroom first," Lilia asked, a hand on her hip with a single eyebrow cocked up, and a smirk on her face.

"No," he leaned down close, pushing her up against the wall, hands on either said of her head, trapping her in, "I'm buttering you up for other things later tonight."

"Is that so," she said huskily as she allowed her lips to barely touch his, "sounds like fun."

"Mmm," he grumbled out, and Lilia could feel the rumble in his chest, "Oh, it most certainly is." They began to kiss, and Lilia wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing his body closer to hers. Their breathing became labored as time moved on, and it was about to get very heated when they were interrupted.

"Oh come on," Ron groaned out, and Lilia and Fred looked to the stair that held the muscular, tall, and younger Weasley, "Can't you two save that for later? And you better separate quickly before mum catches you or it won't be pretty." Lilia sighed as she gently pushed Fred away from her. She scooted away from him as he turned around to face Ron. Lilia bit her lip as she pinched his butt, which caused him to jump. She began to run to the bathroom before he could catch her, laughing the whole way.

After she was done in the bathroom she found only the girls and Mad-Eye in the kitchen, the girls were sitting at the table, getting ready to eat, and Mad-Eye was just standing there, his magical eye whirling around in the socket. Lilia looked around confused as she sat down in the chair, which Ginny caught.

"Mum put all of the guys outside to eat while dad and Remus set up everything," Ginny told her, and Lilia pouted a little.

"Oh, I wanted to see Draco," Lilia said, then stopped and straightened her back when she realized she sounded like she was whining. She began to pile all of Mrs. Weasley's delicious food on her plate. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh maple syrup, freshly squeezed orange juice. Lilia's stomach growled at the sight of it, and she could almost feel the drool sliding out of her mouth. She took a bite into the pancake and moaned in pleasure, "Gosh, your mom knows how to throw down!" She noticed the confused look on Ginny's and Hermione's faces and explained, "She knows how to cook really well." After their nods of understanding Lilia continued to eat her breakfast. While she was piling some potatoes on her plate she suddenly had two hands covering her eyes.

"Don't eat too much, or else you won't be able to get into your dress," a smooth voice whispered, and Lilia pulled the hands down to see Draco, a huge grin on his face. Lilia laughed and she swatted his arm as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He laughed as well before he walked over to be by Hermione, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You calling me fat Malfoy," Lilia asked, a single eyebrow lifted in mock question. Draco shook his head vigorously.

"No, of course not. I would never call you _fat_," Draco said as he stood behind Hermione, and Lilia knew he was using her as a shield, "I would just call you, plump."

"Plump," Lilia asked, a slight edge to her voice. Draco's smile grew as he shrugged.

"Yea," he replied, a death grip on Hermione to keep her in place. Lilia grabbed a roll, smiled, and saw Hermione's eyes widen when she realized what Lilia was going to do. Lilia then placed some strawberry preserves on it, a grin on her face as she did, and then she threw it, right at Draco's face. Which missed when Draco ducked, and hit Mad-Eye squarely on the nose. Lilia put her hands on her face in shock.

"Merlin Mad-Eye, I am _so_ sorry," she said as he grabbed the roll, then grabbed a napkin to wipe off the preserves.

"Quite an aim you got there Duvane," he said gruffly as he tossed the napkin on the table, "Stop snickering Malfoy," he roared, and Malfoy's face fell. Mad-Eye turned back to Lilia, "Next time you want to find your target, use the element of surprise."

"I'll be sure to do that," Lilia said, and Mad-Eye grunted as he left the room. Lilia walked over to Draco and started hitting him, "Look at what you did!" He was yelping in pain as he tried to get away.

"I wasn't the one that threw the roll Lil," he said through fits of laughter and yelps of pain as Hermione and Ginny watched them, laughing the entire time. The process continued until Mrs. Weasley walked in, finding Lilia on top of Draco, tickling him.

"What is going on in here," she asked loudly, and all movement stopped. Lilia, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny all stared at the matriarch, as she looked at them through narrowed eyes. Lilia could see the corner of her lips twitch that she hoped would have turned into a smile, and not a grimace. It was silent for what seemed like forever as Lilia eased herself off of Draco and stood up, trying not to make any sudden movements. Draco stayed where he was, knowing that it would be the best idea for self-preservation.

"Well, since you seem to be finished with breakfast, it's time to start getting ready. Draco, can you be a dear and make sure that everything is ready outside. And that the boys have started to get ready as well," she asked in her sweet voice. Draco stood up and nodded.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley. I'll just go do that right now," Draco began to walk away, and when he got to the door he ran, and all of the females stared after him. Lilia fought the urge to laugh at the way Draco exited, and followed Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen to the living room, where her dress was hanging in midair. The living was empty of the couches and side tables. There was a vanity in front of the fireplace, a small chair in front of it. Lilia tried not to gasp when she saw the emptied living room. It wasn't like this when she first came down, and she felt the beginnings of tears prickle her eyes.

"Come and sit down dear," Mrs. Weasley said gently and Lilia nodded as she sat down in the small wooden chair. She stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror and smiled as Mrs. Weasley began to work on her hair. Because her hair is so straight and easy to manage, it only took Mrs. Weasley fifteen minutes to curl it and place it in the half up/half down hairstyle that they had decided. There was a part on the left side, and Mrs. Weasley placed a comb of pearls to hold it back. Next Mrs. Weasley did her make-up, keeping it light and natural with gold eye shadow that brought out the green of Lilia's eyes. Finishing the make-up with bright red lipstick, she directed Lilia out of the chair.

Lilia stood up reluctantly, wanting to continue to look at her reflection. Once she did she gave Mrs. Weasley a tight hug, "Thank you so much," her voice choked with emotion, "For everything."

"You are an amazing girl Lilia," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her back, then pulled away to look at her, "Fred loves you very much, and you love him. I would have preferred if you had waited until you had left Hogwarts, but I know that I wouldn't have been able to stop you. And I would much rather have the wedding here, then you two going off to elope." They both smiled, and Mrs. Weasley wiped some tears away, "Ok, come on, let's get this dress on, and then I can do Ginny's and Hermione's hair and make-up." Lilia nodded as she stripped down to her underwear and bra. She felt a little bit self-conscious standing there, practically naked in front of her soon-to-be husband's mother. But quickly got over it when Mrs. Weasley acted like she had seen it all before, which, with seven children, she had.

Lilia put on her garter, then stepped over to where Mrs. Weasley and the other two girls were holding the dress. Lilia gently stepped inside, shivering a tiny bit as the cool material hit her body. Mrs. Weasley stepped behind her as Lilia held the top part up so that she could button it. Once Mrs. Weasley was done buttoning it Lilia could feel the weight of the material on her body, and she had a huge grin because of it. Once Lilia had the shoes on the Mrs. Weasley set out to do the Ginny and Hermione. Because Hermione's hair is so wild, it had been almost two hours when they were all done, and Mrs. Weasley had to hurry to get ready herself. Lilia could hear people starting to come and her heart began to race.

"Are you nervous," Hermione asked beside her, looking beautiful in the emerald green bridesmaid dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with ruching at the top. There was a gold band around the waist, cinching it in perfectly to show off Hermione's curves. She had gold jewelry and gold shoes on that highlighted her brown hair and eyes.

"Yes," Lilia replied, then took a deep breath, "But I'm not nervous to marry him. That feels right. I'm nervous to marry him in front of all those people," Lilia admitted, and gasped when she saw Ginny. The green set of her red hair wonderfully, and the gold didn't seem to clash with her blue eyes at all. "Ginny, you look gorgeous. Harry is going to slobber all over the floor when he sees you," Lilia gushed.

"If Harry drools then Fred is going to faint. As is Draco when he sees you Hermione," Ginny said, and Mrs. Weasley came down at that moment, her navy blue dress making her hair look like fire.

"Ok dears, let's go outside, we have less than ten minutes before the wedding starts," Mrs. Weasley said and the three girls followed her out the back door. Lilia kept her back straight as she walked out, feeling very confident all of a sudden. They walked out to the garden, which held a huge white tent. Where they were to enter was covered by the material of the tent. Draco was already standing there in his tux. The black material making his hair look like snow. He grinned at Lilia as he handed them their bouquets, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he told her, and she grinned at him. Mrs. Weasley was gone by then, and the music began. It was soft and Ginny walked in first. Lilia grabbed Draco's arm and clutched it tight as Hermione walked in next. Lilia took three deep breaths as she stepped forward a little. She looked at Draco.

"Are you ready," she asked him and he nodded then placed his head to the side in questioning.

"Are you," he retorted and she grinned at him. The material from the tent was pulled back fully, and the guests stood up. They gasped when they saw her. Her dress was a full ball gown with layers of lace and a piece of satin that went from her left hip across the front and met at the back. There was gold embroidery on it that gently gleamed in the light. The top was also satin and had gold swirls on it, also shining in the sun. She had small pearl earrings and nothing else. As Draco continued to walk her down the aisle she saw Fred and George.

They both were wearing black pants, a gold vest, and an emerald green over coat with gold bow ties. Fred was grinning at her, and she was grinning back as tears rolled down her eyes. Soon she was at the altar, and the man that was officiating the ceremony was smiling gently at them.

"Today," he began, "we are here to celebrate the union of these two young people, Lilia and Fred. They both have written their own vows. Fred," the little man gestured to Fred.

"You are so beautiful," Fred sighed out, causing everyone to laugh. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, and Lilia could hear Mrs. Weasley sniffle. Fred continued, "I realized long ago, that I don't deserve you. You are so smart, and kind, and stubborn. And I don't deserve you. But when I thought I would lose you," a tear fell down, and Lilia wiped it away with the pad of her thumb, "I couldn't let you go. I may not deserve you, but I have you. And I'm going to keep you safe, and show my love to you every day until I die. Which hopefully won't be for a very, very, very, very long time." This caused the room to chuckle again, but they went silent went Dumbledore gestured to Lilia.

"Lilia," the slight man said gently, and Lilia swallowed as she gave Fred a watery smile.

"You know, you are the reason why I was put into Gryffindor," she said, and the room gasped, knowing about her double-house situation, "The Sorting Hat saw you in my mind, and decided to put me in both houses. And when I was sick, all I could think about was you. And maybe our relationship was rushed. But I knew that I loved you. I wouldn't trade what had happened for anything, because you are my other half. You complete me in more ways than I can imagine. And I couldn't imagine this world without you. I want to grow old with you, have tons of children with you. Maybe not seven," the room laughed, "But I want that with you. And I couldn't imagine it with any other person."

"Now," the officiator said loudly, breaking the spell of the couple, "Will you, Fred Weasley, take Lilia Duvane as your wedded wife? To bind your magic to her, and promise to love her and protect her, till death do you part." Fred grabbed the ring that George was holding out to him. He slid it onto Lilia's finger.

"I will," Fred said as he grinned down at her, wiping away some of her tears. Lilia smiled back.

"Will you, Lilia Duvane, take Fred Weasley as your wedded husband? To bind your magic to him, and promise to love him and protect him till death do you part," Lilia nodded as she grabbed the ring from Hermione and slid it on his finger.

"I will," this time she had a full grin as well. The officiator nodded as he brought his wand out.

"Please put your wands together," he said, and the couple did as was told and pulled their wands out, connecting their tips. He began to say some words, but Lilia wasn't sure as she stared into Fred's crystal blue eyes. They stood there, and just stared at each other, all of their love being shown in their eyes. Soon the officiator said, "You may now kiss the bride," and Lilia grabbed Fred's face and pulled it down to touch their lips. At first it was gentle, but as Fred wrapped his arms around her waist it became more heated, and soon there was whoops and cat-calls in the tent. Lilia tore away from Fred, and had a meek look on her face as Fred grinned.

"Good thing your lipstick is charmed to stay on," he whispered to her and she laughed as she gave him another kiss. Suddenly all of the chairs were gone, and the band began playing music as tables and food appeared. Fred and Lilia stepped from the altar and onto the make-shift dance floor. It was slow, and Lilia felt peaceful as she danced with her husband. She felt his cheek on top of her head as she rested hers over his heart.

"You deserve me Fred," she whispered, and she heard him sigh.

"I don't. But I'm keeping you either way," he said, and she chuckled lightly. She pulled away, and looked at him and placed her hands on his face.

"You deserve me," she said, and kissed him lightly before the next dance started. It was the father-daughter dance, but Lilia's father wasn't there, so Draco offered to fill the space. Fred spun Lilia to the young Malfoy, a huge smile on his face. The song picked up a little, and Lilia smiled at her best friend.

"You look beautiful tonight Lil," Draco said to her, "Practically glowing."

"Unlike you, who still looks pasty," she joked and Draco arched an eyebrow as he laughed.

"Oh. She has jokes," he said, and Lilia laughed at the American saying coming off of his English accented lips.

"I always have jokes. Got to stay on my toes with my husband and brother-in-law being such famous pranksters. Wow that sounded weird," Lilia said, and Draco laughed.

"What, saying that Fred Weasley is your husband," he stopped laughing as he pondered it, "You are right. It is a bit weird saying that. I never thought I would say Fred Weasley and Husband in the same sentence." Lilia laughed at that, and soon the song ended. Draco walked her to the main table as Fred and Mrs. Weasley danced. Lilia smiled as she watched them, and had a longing for her mother. Harry walked up to her side and sat down next to her.

"Hard isn't it," she asked, already knowing he was there, "Watching that and knowing that they aren't here to celebrate it with you."

"You can still have that Lilia," Harry said, and Lilia looked at him, "I can never have that."

"I doubt I'll ever see my parents again Harry. We left on not so happy terms," Lilia said, remembering the screaming, the objects flying, and the pain.

"Today is a happy day Lil," Harry said suddenly, pulling Lilia out from her memories, "I'm happy for you." He stood up to leave, but Lilia grabbed his arm.

"Don't let fear get in the way of love Harry," she said, and after he nodded she let him go and he walked away. After the dances were over everyone got comfortable in their chairs as Mrs. Weasley and Fred sat down. George stood up and bowed.

"As best man to this less than gorgeous man who I have to call my twin," George joked and the room lit up with laughter, "I am obliged to give a speech. So twin," George turned to Fred, a grin on his face, "Well done for catching such an amazing woman. Because we all know that I would be much better suited for her," more laughter erupted as he winked at Lilia, "To Lilia, the beautiful, lovely, strong, gorgeous, has a nice bu-

"Enough," Fred called, amusement on his face.

"Oh yes, sorry. Anyway, the beautiful Lilia, I can honestly say that you are a godsend to this man right here. You are everything to him, and if he ever treats you wrong in anyway, you come to me and we Weasley men will straighten him out." Lilia could tell he was serious even though he said it in a joking manner, and Fred could tell too. Lilia laughed though, and gave him a kiss on his cheek as he sat down. This time Draco stood up.

"I guess I would be considered the maid of honor wouldn't I," Draco asked the room, and the guests laughed. He turned to the newly married couple, "Lilia, you saved me, and saw good in me that I thought had been squashed out of me. You brought it out of me, and allowed me to know love," he glanced over at Hermione, and Lilia had tears in her eyes again, as did Draco while he continued, "You brought me back from the brink. And I am happy to call you my sister in every way. And I am so happy that you found a good man to love you." Lilia stood up and kissed him on the cheek as tears fell down both their faces. She wiped away his, and he wiped away hers, and they laughed as they went to go sit back down. Harry stood up, and the room went silent.

"I would like to say something," he said meekly and Lilia nodded, giving him the go-ahead, "You two show such devotion to each other, that I hope I will have one day," he briefly glanced at Ginny who blushed as he continued, "I'm glad to call both of you my friends, who have gotten me through some very hard times these past few years. I hope you live full and happy lives for many years to come." He lifted his glass, as did the other guests.

"To Fred and Lilia," Harry bellowed, and the words were repeated by the crowd. Once everyone else was done toasting they settled down and began to eat. Soon everyone was done with their meal the music started up again, and Lilia came face to face with tall, muscular, older, red-haired Weasley.

"Um, hello," Lilia said, confusion and amusement on her face as the man placed his hand out.

"May I have this dance, sister-in-law," he asked, his deep voice practically shaking the ground.

"I would be happy to oblige once I know which brother you are," she joked and he laughed.

"Oh yes, sorry about that, I am Charlie Weasley, at your service," he bowed deeply, causing Lilia to giggle as he dragged her out to the dance floor, "So, how is being married to my brother so far."

"So far very interesting, even though we haven't been married for very long," she joked, causing his deep, rumbling laugh to come through.

"Yes, indeed. You seem like a very strong girl. And I have heard some very interesting things about you," he said ominously, causing Lilia to stiffen.

"What sort of interesting things," she asked through her teeth, and Charlie looked at her.

"Like you being sorted into both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and that your ancestor is Apophis Slytherin, brother to Salazar Slytherin. And it makes me wonder if you are really right for my brother." Lilia looked up at him sharply.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, brother-in-law," she practically hissed, and Charlie chuckled, "What is so funny?"

"Myself. I over stepped my boundaries, and I'm sorry, but he is my younger brother, and family always watches out for family. Please forgive me," the large man said, and Lilia nodded her head, even though she still felt her anger just on the edge and Charlie smiled, "You are a Weasley now Lilia. You are family. And-"

"Family always watches out for family," Lilia finished for him, and Charlie smiled as he spun her into the arms of a red-haired rock star, Lilia smiled as she recognized the oldest Weasley brother, giving him a large hug, "Bill! You made it!"

"Of course," he said as he smiled back at her, "I wouldn't miss the wedding of one of my favorite people."

"Oh, so you only came for Fred then," Lilia joked, and Bill laughed loudly as they swept around the dance floor.

"The day I come for Fred and not his beautiful wife is the day I quite Gringgotts and go back to Hogwarts as a first year," Bill said, and Lilia giggled at the prospect of Bill being a first year.

"I'm glad we got that sorted then," she said, a grin on her face, "And can you please tell your brother that he deserves me? He doesn't believe me."

"It's because he doesn't," Bill said, his smile turned pondering instead of joyful, "While both of you are very bright, you are on a whole other level than him, and he knows that. You could easily choose someone who has money and who is a lot smarter than him, so Fred knows how lucky he is to have you. He was afraid you were going to be with Malfoy."

"That's ridiculous," Lilia claimed as she looked at Bill in shock, "Who would want to be with that ferret!" Lilia called and she heard Draco's voice say, 'I heard that!', then she turned back to Bill, "And besides, I would much rather have a fun, caring guy, then some rich, pompous man that would only be with me because of my looks."

"Indeed," Bill agreed, and then he spun her into the arms of George.

"I feel like I'm being tossed around like a sack of potatoes," Lilia said, and George gave out a sharp laugh.

"A beautiful sack of potatoes though," he said, and Lilia giggled as George continued, "Fred doesn't deserve you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Except for Charlie who thought that I didn't deserve Fred," Lilia said, then saw a flash of anger over his face and Lilia shook her head, "No George, it's fine. And don't tell Fred, he would throw a fit."

"As he should," George said, a dark look on his face, Lilia stared him down and he nodded finally, "Alright, alright, I won't tell Fred. But maybe Bill and I should have a talk with Charlie?"

"Please don't. I'm sure you would have had the same reaction if you were gone to Romania, then get a wedding invitation to you're younger brother's wedding, to a woman you didn't know, and heard of the fact that she's related to the most evilest man that has ever lived, and had been sorted into two houses. You know you would have been suspicious as well. And besides, he apologized, and I'm sure we'll be the greatest of friends as time moves on." George shook his head as he chuckled.

"For a Slytherin you are very optimistic," he told her and she laughed as well.

"For a Gryffindor you're very pessimistic. For a Weasley twin you're very pessimistic," she said, and George laughed as he spun her around, into the arms of Mr. Weasley, "So this is a man that has passed the ability to dance down to his sons." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"No, that, I can truly say, comes from their mother, and many long hours of home taught dance lessons. You look beautiful tonight Lilia."

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley. You are looking quite debonair yourself. I also know where the sons got the looks," Lilia winked, causing Mr. Weasley to laugh.

"You are very well suited for Fred Lil," he began thoughtfully, "You two are each other's rocks. And he loves you. I never thought I would see the day of that happening, because Fred is definitely more wild of the two, and I was worried that he would let his ambition get in the way of life."

"Ambition can be good," Lilia said, and he gave her a thoughtful smile.

"But too much ambition can be deadly. And I was thinking that after what had happened to George a couple of years ago would-

"What happened to George," Lilia asked, cutting him off. Mr. Weasley looked around, and Lilia arched an eyebrow at him, "What happened to George a couple of years ago Mr. Weasley?"

"He fell in love with a girl named Cassiopeia McKenna. I don't know all of the details, but after Harry came back with Cedric Diggory's body and said You-Know-Who was back, she left to Japan or China or something like that. He father believe Harry, and decided to protect his family and ran. He had no ties to You-Know-Who, being from America, but no one is safe now."

"Has George heard from her, ever," Lilia asked, thinking hard about the girl that broke his heart.

"No, they broke all ties when she left. But the Order has heard from her recently, she says she wants to help," Mr. Weasley stopped talking suddenly as they passed by Ron and Luna on the dance floor, when they were far away enough to not be overheard again he continued, "You can't say anything Lilia. She doesn't want him knowing. And I think it's best to not tell him."

"Does Fred know," that was the big question, and she sighed in relief when Mr. Weasley nodded yes.

"Fred has promised not to tell George. George will be very angry when he finds out," Mr. Weasley said to himself, and Lilia nodded.

"Yes he will, but I agree it's for the best. I enjoyed dancing with you Mr. Weasley," Lilia said as the song ended, and she realized how much her feet were hurting. Mr. Weasley smiled at her, it was kind and gentle, but it had a hint of mischief.

"The pleasure was mine. I must go find Molly. Have a wonderful evening," he told her and she nodded as they separated. She sat down and kicked off her heels, wishing she had done it earlier that night. She watched all of the other couples dancing. Mostly young people, amongst them Draco and Hermione, and Ron and Luna. She had a happy, but tired smile on her face, and she looked at clock they had put up in the tent, and realized it was close to midnight. Fred came to sit down next to her, and he lifted her onto his lap. He did it gracefully, even though her dress took up a lot of space.

"Hello love," he said brightly, "Having a good time?" Lilia nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed and kissed his neck. She lifted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. It soon became more heated, and hungry as their breaths mingled together. Lilia placed her hands inside his coat and ran her nails down his spine through his shirt. He groaned slightly and pulled away. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Can we leave yet," Lilia asked breathlessly as she placed her hand on his side, "I want to be with you. Alone." Fred chuckled slightly as he himself tried to get his breathing under control.

"We can leave whenever you want to love. It's your day," he told her and she stood up suddenly, grabbing his hand and dragging him up with her. She walked over to George and told him that they wanted to leave soon. He nodded as he stood up on a chair, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ladies and gents! Our lovely couple want to leave soon, and so we are going to have everyone's favorite part of the night, the tossing of the bouquet and the garter. So, if all of our single ladies come out to the dance floor. Single as in if you aren't married. If you're engaged and have a boyfriend you have to come out here too," all of the younger women came out, and George noticed Hermione sitting on the edge, "You too Hermione love, don't be shy now." Hermione glared at him as she stepped out amongst the girls, her cheeks bright red. Lilia stood in front of them, her back to them. She smiled at all of the young Hogwarts girls, and got into a throwing stance. She noticed Hermione standing in the very back, away from the group. Lilia smiled to herself as she threw it over her head, and then quickly turned around to watch the bouquet fly right into Hermione's arms.

Lilia laughed as she watched Hermione's face go through a bunch of emotions, first shock, then fear, then content happiness. All of the girls smiled and laughed when they realized who had caught the bundle of flowers. As they walked off Lilia noticed Hermione give a look of fear and a shrug to Draco who had a grin on his face. Soon a chair magically appeared and Lilia sat in it.

"Now it's time for the garter. Will all of our single men come out here like the ladies did," George said and stepped down from where he was to get into the throng of young men. Lilia looked around and admitted they were all handsome in some way. Fred walked up to her, a wolf-like smile on his face as he moved his hands beneath her dress. Beginning from her foot, and up calf.

"No tickling Fred," she said firmly, and the smile became bigger and Lilia felt his hands lightly tickle her, causing her to shriek, "I mean it Fred, no tickling." But he didn't listen, and as he grabbed the garter he tickled both of her legs, causing her to shriek and giggle. Soon the torture was over with the garter in Fred's hand. He stood up and faced away from the guys. He launched it and Draco caught it easily in his hand. Lilia started laughing when she saw Hermione turn pink again. Mrs. Weasley insisted on taking pictures, and Draco tipped Hermione over as he kissed her.

Soon the excitement was over and Fred and Lilia made their rounds for their goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley gave them both bone-crunching hugs with tears in her eyes, and then took more pictures. By the time they were done it was almost one in the morning, and the crowd had thinned out a lot. The young couple had decided to fly to their honeymoon by broom, and it was sitting in the garden a bit a ways from the tent. Lilia and Fred got on the broom, Lilia in the front, sitting side-saddle, Fred's arms around her keeping her steady. He kicked up a little in the air as Lilia waved goodbye.

"Bye," she called down, "We'll be back in a week. Don't get into too much trouble without us."

"You two have fun," Mrs. Weasley called, "Stay safe. We love you!" Lilia and Fred repeated the sentiments, and soon they were high up in the sky, flying with the stars. Lilia sighed as she leaned back a little into Fred.

"We're finally married," she whispered and Fred kissed her head.

"Yes we are. I love you so much…Mrs. Weasley," he said, and a grin lifted Lilia's lips.

"I love you too Mr. Weasley. Ready to go and try make babies," she joked, and saw his face pale a little, "I'm just kidding Fred," she said and gave him a quick kiss on his jaw. She saw some of his color return, but not all of it, "Ready to go have some fun by the sea?"

A smile lifted his lips as well as he looked down at her with his crystal blue eyes, "I thought you would never ask." And they flew into the night, ready to make the week all they could, before danger could settle back into their lives.


	26. Author's note

**Well, that's the end of Heir to Apophis. I worked hard on this, and I'm glad to finally be finished with it. There will be a sequel, but it won't be that long. I think only 10 or so chapters. If you haven't done so all ready, please go look at the spin-off, I Don't Even Know Her Name! It's George's and Cassiopeia's story, and I already know how the story is going to end. Please review, tell me what you think! Read everything I have written! I love hearing what people have to say! Till next time! SLYTHERIN OUT!**

**-Artemis  
><strong>


End file.
